<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disarranged by dabudaaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167305">Disarranged</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabudaaa/pseuds/dabudaaa'>dabudaaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, F/M, Family, Patriarchy, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Romance, Uchiha Madara-centric, Warring States Period (Naruto)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabudaaa/pseuds/dabudaaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life for Uchiha Madara was never easy; not since birth. But despite fights with his father, the raging Ninja War all around the country, and the general social awkwardness he struggles with, he thought he had finally found a little ray of happiness in the budding village of Konoha, and the sweet familial relationship he has with his lovely sister in law, Mego. The village soon proves to be just an empty dream; and his feelings for Mego eventually change in inappropriate ways...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Tobirama/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Izuna/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Madara/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For every phase of one’s life, there has to be something bothering them. It’s not in vain that people say “life is a struggle”. Literally, every year there is something that others impose on you, and you must accept it and move on from it, just for there to come up more expectations they will pressure you with.</p><p>Madara was, of course, no different. As a child, since he stood out among other children in the clan – even among adult shinobi – they shoved tons of expectations on him. Tajima expected him to stoically take the deaths of his siblings, to never show weakness; simply put, to handle things which most grown up’s couldn’t.</p><p>When he got slightly older, it was all about Sharingan. He had awakened it much earlier, but everyone waited around for him to unlock this or that power. Whenever an Uchiha dies, he felt like nobody even looks at the corpse, everyone just stares at his fucking eyes to see if there will be any changes.</p><p>Not being allowed to have a childhood left a huge impact on him. It tired him out, made him slightly cold and unapproachable. But there was no way he could have changed that; he was, after all, only a child, and he had to do as his elders bid him.</p><p>Since he had grown up to be a young man, however, he promised himself he would not let others make him live his life by their wishes. That’s where most disputes with his father came from, actually – the latest one being marriage.</p><p>Shockingly, sending barely trained children to battle resulted in a serious drop in birthrate of the clan. Not only did so many, potentially great shinobi, die prematurely, but people held back from producing children, some hid their children away! That was absolutely understandable – if Madara was born a female he would sew his legs together rather than bringing forth children that someone would so easily send to die.</p><p>Tajima insisted that he or Izuna – preferably both, since they were now old enough – take wives and start reproducing as soon as possible. They were told to pick a girl from the clan, or one would be arranged for them.</p><p>They both hated the idea. There was hardly time for rest and basic needs, much less for romance. So, while Madara endured his father’s reprehension and being told how ‘he never wants to think of the clan’, Izuna didn’t prove to be as strong-willed in this matter. Soon enough, he gave in, and was arranged to marry.</p><p>Uchiha Mego is her name. That’s all they knew at the moment. Father decided that Izuna would get to see the bride only in a fortnight, at the wedding. He wouldn’t have his son change his mind a dozen of times and drag out the process. Izuna had, after all, agreed to let Tajima arrange everything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Literature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why are you so silent?” Madara asked his brother while they rested after training. It was a wonderful day, indeed, he noticed. Birds chirped gleefully, flying above the two males, the morning sun shone brightly but the weather wasn’t too hot. Madara felt like he could fall back asleep right there on the hard wood he sat on at the moment.</p><p>It was common for him to brood and sit around in silence, not so much for Izuna. That’s why he got curious.</p><p>“I wonder what she’s like…”</p><p>“Tsk.” The older of the two siblings sighed, as always when his brother brought up his future bride. “You could have just picked any eligible girl you liked, and spare yourself the suspense. Who told you to leave it up to father?”</p><p>“I couldn’t make up my mind! There are so many beautiful women in the clan. If I could… I’d just take all of them.” Izuna grinned stupidly, but it was wiped from his face almost immediately by a smack on his head.</p><p>“Why not, father? That certainly would make a significant boost in our natality.” Madara snickered, supporting his brother’s silliness.</p><p>“You better behave. It’s about time you both get serious.” Tajima lectured, standing tall above his sons. “Go wash up, Izuna, and change into formal attire. We are meeting with your in-laws at noon.”</p><p>As the groom-to-be left, Madara relaxed again, seemingly not minding his father’s presence. Don’t start with it, don’t start with it again… He prayed inaudibly.</p><p>“It would be appropriate for the eldest son to be wed first. There’s still time.” Of course you started with it.</p><p>“No.” Was Madara’s short response, as he didn’t bother to even glance at the man. Only five more days were left until the wedding, he hoped that he’d be left alone after that.</p><p>Since Tajima didn’t seem to be leaving first, Madara excused himself, grabbed his weapons and strolled back to his room. On the way, servants and relatives alike brushed past him in almost blind hurry, each carrying this or that, preparing for the wedding to be held in only a few days. Madara felt as if he didn’t exist, as none of the people from his surroundings seemed to mind him ever since all that ruckus about Izuna’s marriage began.</p><p>He wasn’t jealous – of course, he wished for all the happiness to befall his younger sibling – and he most certainly wasn’t having second thoughts about his decision not to be wed as well. It probably wasn’t even him, but everyone else, who made him feel the strange way he did.</p><p>As the in-laws were coming over soon, he also hit the bath and changed his clothes. It was only appropriate that he would greet them too.</p><p>When he took his seat beside Tajima at the long table, wet strands of his long hair still stuck to his pale face here and there, earning him a disapproving gaze from the older man. He would maybe protest if they were alone, but they weren’t, other relatives sat there as well.</p><p>Why did it matter what he looked like, anyway, as long as he’s clean? It’s not him who they’re coming to see.</p><p>“Do you think they might bring her along?” Izuna whispered in his ear, playing with his own fingers as if he was nervous.</p><p>“Probably not. And get a grip already, you have to be serious when they get here. What are you, a maid?” Madara scolded. He didn’t even really see a reason for Izuna to be so anxious about his bride’s appearance. Father most definitely wouldn’t choose one that isn’t pretty and besides, for the most part it was obvious what she looks like – her hair is black, eyes dark and skin fair.  The thought was somewhat funny to him, but he got no time to share it as an older couple was led into the room by a servant.</p><p>Everyone stiffly exchanged formal greetings, the bride’s father and Tajima being the only exception, they were old friends. Izuna sat proudly, keeping his eyes straight so that he made eye-contact with almost everyone in the room. He played his role well, successfully hiding how dumb and nervous he truly was just a minute ago.</p><p>The in-laws talked about their family branch, and the dowry, and a little bit about their daughter. Nobody mentioned their late three sons, who died aimlessly battling some random clan. The men in their family were known as admirable shinobi, Madara was aware. Genetically, they were very promising. The women trained only so much so they can defend themselves if necessary, like everywhere else in the clan.</p><p>“Mego wished to come along, but lord Tajima insisted for the children to meet only at the ceremony.” Mego’s mother spoke once all the important issues were cleared. “Instead, she sent this, a present for her groom.” She smiled lightly, carefully handing Izuna something wrapped inside silk cloth.</p><p>The boy’s pleasant surprise was more than obvious as he, at first eagerly, then nonchalantly – as he remembered how he needs to act – unwrapped the fabric. Inside was a silver sun-shaped amulet, adorned with red tassels, and a handmade decorative knot at the top.</p><p>“Please, tell her I’m most grateful, mother in law.” He said seriously, feeling the charm under his fingers, then went to attach the thing to the sword at his hip.</p><p>“It shall bring him luck in the mission he and I have to do.” Tajima joined in, sporting the tiniest smile. “We will be back in time for the wedding, of course.”</p><p>Right, Madara remembered. He’d be home alone for at least two days. That was perfect; he needed to meet with Hashirama anyway.</p><p>||||||||||</p><p>“They’re coming back! They’re coming!” Sumi, Mego’s handmaiden, called excitedly upon seeing the girl’s parents walk towards the house.</p><p>In less than a second, Mego appeared next to her, their bodies squeezed together, as they both stared out the window.</p><p>“Oh, Gods. Do you think mother remembered to give him the charm?”</p><p>“Of course, lady! How could she forget?”</p><p>“You think he likes it?” She asked worriedly.</p><p>“I think he loves it!” The handmaiden reassured, laughing when Mego hit her shoulder playfully, embarrassed. Their laughing fit went on for a while longer, after they tried to step away from the window at the same time, but got stuck.</p><p>For a while, both girls bothered Mego’s elderly mother with this or that question, asking for details about Izuna’s behavior or appearance.</p><p>It’s no surprise, but every living Uchiha girl had a small crush on the leader’s two sons. Not only because of their good looks and proud demeanor, but also for their position in the clan. Anyone who had a daughter of proper age has had their eyes on them, especially after Tajima declared he is searching for a bride for his younger son.</p><p>Mego considered herself immensely lucky. Her family was one of the most formidable in the clan, her dear father was a childhood friend with the leader, and she even managed to get the younger of the two sons.</p><p>Not that she would complain if they were giving her to Madara, but he was somehow scary and distant. Izuna seemed to be much nicer, she daydreamed.</p><p>During such hard times of war and problems every clan was going through, there wasn’t much for a girl to do. They got basic shinobi training as children, then when they got more feminine, all there was to think about was marriage. Some women complained, some went beyond that and trained harder to become a full-time shinobi.</p><p>According to a few of her friends, all there was to marriage were house chores and raising children. She assumed they all just lacked sense for romance.</p><p>She didn’t. Hers was overly developed, it could be said.</p><p>Since she was old enough to care for the opposite gender, Mego was crazed with love tales. Even now, she had a whole stash of scrolls hidden in her dresser – her parents didn’t approve of her reading such literature, they considered it misleading.</p><p>But, just imagine! Nice house, handsome husband and hot romance. Her blood boiled at the thought. What in the world could be better?</p><p>||||||||||</p><p>||||||||||</p><p>It wasn’t the night that Izuna and Tajima departed that Madara sneaked out, but the following one. He decided to wait out for the two to go far enough before he makes his move.</p><p>It was the third time he was going to meet with Hashirama, not to play around or fight, but to discuss serious matters. There were so many projects to plan and obstacles to cross - the biggest one being their own families.</p><p>Neither of them mentioned anything about the ‘village’ they envisioned to their clans, and they kept it a secret especially from their parents. Madara could swear Tajima would kill him if he knew what he was up to.</p><p>The sun was just setting when Hashirama sat down beside him and started babbling about random things he never asked about. He listened for a while, not minding, but soon he was no longer in the mood to waste time.</p><p>“Where were we the last time? Education system, right?” He cut the other off in the middle of some meaningless sentence.</p><p>“Yes!” The Senju adapted right away, his everlasting smile present as usual, stating this or that thought about the matter.</p><p>Madara was truly confused by how much he was able to simultaneously love and hate a single person. This man was his dearest friend and, hopefully, comrade, but on the battlefield he would try his hardest to kill him. Same instance could be applied to his father, as well. He’d catch himself wishing to hear the old man had gone missing during a mission or something, but then there were times when he subconsciously went to risk his own life to protect him.</p><p>“After Izuna’s wedding, I will bring it up before father. I think it’s about time we start working things out.”</p><p>“I agree.” Hashirama smiled. “I’ll do the same. I’ll try to get Tobirama to agree first, father listens to him more than he does me.”</p><p>He removed a leather bag from his shoulder and placed it between them, going through its contents until he pulled out several paper scrolls.</p><p>“I had to write down some things so we don’t forget anything important.” He unwrapped a few and showed the writings to Madara.</p><p>“Why the hell would you write down such obvious things?” The Uchiha scolded, irritated. “You just made needless clutter…”</p><p>“Yeah, well…” Hashirama scratched the back of his head. “Sorry about that, I got carried away. I need you to keep them with you for a little while, father sensed I’m hiding something so he’s been snooping around.”</p><p>Madara agreed and soon after they parted ways, and he headed back to the camp.</p><p>It was very late, the waning crescent moon was high up in the sky. The camp was still, empty, since almost everyone was asleep by now, the crumbling of the papers in his arms was the loudest sound he could pick up. He slowly made his way between the wooden buildings, heading for the center, where his own household was located…</p><p>Then he heard it.</p><p>A rustling and murmuring close by, and hurried steps in different directions. He couldn’t even keep up with all the thoughts that came to him at the moment; was it an enemy shinobi? Was it Senju or some other clan? Had Hashirama dragged him out just to give others a chance to sneak in? How skilled were they, and how many of them were there?</p><p>Carefully, he placed the scrolls on the ground – frowning at the tiniest sound they made – and leaned his back against the nearest wall, waiting for the stranger to come from around the corner. Their pace was unchanging, they advanced in his direction all the same – so they had not sensed him yet.</p><p>His kunai was ready in his grip, as he waited still, until a tip of the person’s toe appeared behind the wall. Instantly, Madara stretched out his free arm, grabbed the intruder by their cloth – collar, he assumed – and pulled them over, having them pressed between himself and the wall, pointing the kunai at their throat. His eyes didn’t leave them even after they dropped whatever it was they carried.</p><p>His piercing gaze was, however, soon replaced with a dumb stare when he got to look at his catch. It was an Uchiha woman, a servant, judging by her attire.</p><p>Her eyes were tightly shut, as well as her lips since she probably was trying not to scream. The question was: why? Wasn’t that exactly what a non-kuniochi would want to do when a strange man grabs her from around a corner?</p><p>“What are you doing out so late?” Madara asked sternly, taking a step back. He still hasn’t lowered his guard, though, just in case.</p><p>“Please, let me go, my lord!” She whispered pitifully. “I was just buying something for my lady!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“These!” She crouched down, collecting a bunch of papers. “Just some novels and drawings.”</p><p>Madara could feel a headache creeping into his senses. All that stress over nothing.</p><p>“Alright. Just go.” He rushed the maid, then collected his own things and finally went home.</p><p>|||||||||</p><p>The morning was bright, refreshing and nice, for a change. Tajima was still away, so Madara was free to take his time relaxing and minding his own business. The day went on normally.</p><p>He trained, dealt with some minor issues in the household, sharpened his blades.</p><p>After lunch, as he was relaxing, it occurred to him to take a look at Hashirama’s scrolls once again. If he was going to bring the matter up to Tajima fairly soon, he couldn’t afford to leave out anything important.</p><p>As he had pointed out before, the dumb Senju wrote down even the most absurd things, like ‘name the village’ or ‘build a tall fence’, but there were some useful stuff noted here and there. Taking another scroll, he unwrapped it and took his cup of tea, sipping on the beverage while reading.</p><p>‘Yuuki shuddered when his rough hands made their way to her obi, tugging at a single string, making the kimono slide down her porcelain-like skin, leaving her bare before the lustful gaze…’</p><p>He nearly dropped the cup and spilled the hot tea all over himself, choking when he failed to swallow it the right way.</p><p>What the actual fuck?! Disgusted, he backed away from the sheet of paper as if it was a monster. Damned woman, he cursed, remembering it had to be the servant girl that switched her own papers for his.</p><p>Hopefully, her ‘lady’ would not pay much attention to the incoherent scribbling on the stray scroll. But, hopefully. He hated that word. It rarely meant things will go his way.</p><p>Fearfully, he took another glance at the erotic contents of the other scroll. Who even enjoys this?!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Handmaiden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sumi’s day was always filled with chores. She had a lot to do, the usual things that would be assigned to a handmaiden. She’d clean after her lady, prepare her bath, bring her breakfast, do her hair, help her choose something to wear for the day, and ultimately, make her company.</p><p>Ever since the family took her in, when she was still a child, Mego and she were inseparable. One of Mego’s brothers had died at the time, and Sumi was also orphaned, so the old lord and lady decided to adopt her and raise her as their own, to prevent their little daughter from being lonely.</p><p>Ten years had passed, and she still felt truly blessed to have become a part of this family.  Both she and Mego were raised in bright, happy surroundings. It often came as a surprise to other people how happy the lord and lady were to have two little girls in their care, rather than any more sons. But if you’d think about it, it wasn’t all that strange, despite the fact that every family needed a male heir to keep the bloodline alive.</p><p>Uchiha Iekara and Amako, the lord and lady, used to have three sons. Sumi didn’t know much about them, as the last one of them died before she had moved in. Although, she heard many stories about them. They were, apparently, strong, as well as smart and kind. They were the clan’s pride… But because of that, they were overused, and possibly overrated by everyone.</p><p>One by one, they died in this or that battle, leaving their parents scarred for a long time. However, they had Mego, a girl, whom they wouldn’t have to send out to fight and they were very happy for it. Being quite aged when they got her, they acted more as grandparents rather than mother and father, at times. Not only did they shield her from any kunoichi responsibilities and physical strain, but they let her see only the good everywhere around her; in people, in fate; generally, in life.</p><p>With Mego, they got a chance to do everything they weren’t able to with their three boys; to spoil her, to have her be happy for most of her life, to keep her out of harm’s way.</p><p>Now, even though Sumi was raised right alongside her, she had experienced real life, as well as great loss that she was very aware of. She knew hard labor, as she was a handmaiden, after all. All in all, she had some insight into real life. She knew that it’s not all fun and games, that not everyone is good and that life sometimes isn’t fair and won’t turn out the way we’d like it to…</p><p>Mego was unaware of that, she noticed. She perceived the world through ‘pink goggles’, was careless, trusty and silly. Sumi couldn’t help but worry about her handling the main family once she marries into their house. Lord Tajima was a scary man, indeed. Madara, whom she had a displeasure of running into the other night, was even more so. She didn’t think Izuna was overly angelic either – they all had a certain dark aura surrounding them – but Mego was sure he’s just perfect and everything she ever dreamt of.</p><p>Sumi was reluctant to bring it up. If she got Mego upset, the old lady would scold and punish her. But she had no idea how to be of help…</p><p>||||||||||</p><p>It was late in the evening, nearing middle of the night. The camp was asleep and in dark for the most part, only one room was lit up by candles. Two girls were cuddled up in the sheets, each concentrated on her own scroll, vigorously taking in the contents of it.</p><p>If they came upon something especially interesting or upon a drawing, they would show it to the other. It was a relatively new love novel, and finally the best part came out.</p><p>Considering its erotic nature, people didn’t think very highly of the genre, nor of those who liked to read it. Therefore, the readers would often have to purchase the scrolls in secrecy, especially those who were well known or had a certain reputation to uphold, like Mego. Whenever a new chapter came out, Sumi had to arrange a secret meeting with the bookseller, late in the night, buy and bring it home without anyone knowing.</p><p>She knew, for a fact, at least a dozen other Uchiha ladies (and a few lords, believe it or not) who sent their help to bring them similar literature, but everyone naturally kept silent about it.</p><p>“We should sleep, lady. The wedding is tomorrow, you will wake up with black circles.”</p><p>“I know, just let me finish another one. I want to see if they’ll finally be together. Who knows when I’ll get a chance to read it again.”</p><p>Sumi did too, but she knew better. So she packed up the papers, snatching away the one Mego read at the moment, as well, not minding her protests.</p><p>“No, lady Amako will blame me if you wake up looking bad. Sleep!” She ordered, hiding the papers away, and heading to bed herself.</p><p>||||||||||</p><p>||||||||||</p><p>Finally, the big day has come. Madara hurried to get dressed and try to tame his hair at least a little – the problem he dealt with every day. A few times actually, he had been tempted to cut it, or tie it back, but didn’t have the heart to. I mean, it was like some lion’s mane, or something. He loved it.</p><p>After he was all done, he went to Izuna’s room, to be there while he gets ready. The groom was freaking out. He kept bothering Madara to give comments about the kimono he chose, or the way he should wear his hair; should he wear his sword at his hip or back… He only calmed down and got serious once Tajima joined them too, knowing all too well the old man would be furious to see his son behaving like that.</p><p>Once everyone was ready to go, it was time to start with the customs. As the brother in law, Madara had almost as much to do as Izuna did. He had to be present everywhere, greeting every person who came near them. By the time wedding ceremony was about to start he could barely tell apart who were bride’s relatives and who were theirs.</p><p>At last, they gathered around adorned wedding arch, he stood right next to it, and waited for the bride to be guided there by her father. At some point, he caught himself tapping his foot on the ground in impatience and curiosity. Since it was so close, even he couldn’t wait to see what she was like.</p><p>The couple appeared at the end of the garden, following the trail through the grass which led towards the arch and everyone else. That was one place in the camp that was always kept beautiful, with different flowers and a pond in its midst – all the important customs and rituals were done there.</p><p>Slowly, solemnly, and rather pompously, Iekara led his daughter towards everyone else. From where he stood, Madara was able to take in her figure, hair and the color of the dress she wore. He waited until they got a little nearer to inspect the bride closely.</p><p>He glanced over at his brother, who watched her carefully, but kept his shit together unlike earlier in the morning. Madara couldn’t speak in Izuna’s name, but he was slightly let down. She wasn’t ugly or anything, but… She was slightly taller than ideally desired – not taller than him or Izuna, but certainly taller than her father; she was skinny and pale, with long, braided black hair and bangs framing her face.</p><p>She’s… cute… kinda?</p><p>He noticed Izuna moving towards Tajima, and instantly prayed for the boy not to say something stupid that would get him in trouble.</p><p>“Couldn’t find one with breasts, father?” He whispered jokingly – luckily, not loud enough for anyone else to hear, but they could evidently see Tajima bolt in his spot and glare at the groom.</p><p>“You disappoint me.” The old man whispered back through gritted teeth, obviously angered by the remark.</p><p>Finally, Iekara and the bride came all the way to the arch, he kissed her forehead and went away to stand next to his wife. The girl stood still, gazing at Izuna with big, reluctant eyes.</p><p>Was she one of those shy, frightened types? Was she unhappy with the arrangement?</p><p>Then she smiled. Her cheeks had a pink hue to them, her eyes sparkled. She stretched out her hand and Izuna took it, gently helping her over to his side.</p><p>He returned a bright smile, watching her curiously. Madara knew, he liked her.</p><p>||||||||||</p><p>After the ceremony, came the feast, which the honorable brother in law was immensely grateful for. He didn’t even get to have breakfast and was starving, but tried his best to pace himself… unlike the bride and groom.</p><p>They laughed, and played with food, and talked, all as if they were all alone. But nobody seemed to mind. The entire party seemed to be cheerful, people feasted, drank and danced. Even Tajima laughed along with Iekara and several other men. It was a beautiful occasion, indeed.</p><p>Still, Madara felt certain unease, for some reason. He felt like he was being watched, so his lunch was ruined even further because of it, he took tiny bites, feeling uncomfortable and unable to relax. He was pretty certain it wasn’t just his imagination. From earliest age, he was able to tell when someone watched him – he absolutely despised the feeling.</p><p>So, naturally, it wasn’t long before he’s had enough and he looked up, searching for the culprit. His dark eyes were sliding over the faces in the room, but everything seemed normal. Nobody acted out of ordinary… until he finally made eye contact with someone, and they immediately looked away, almost in panic.</p><p>That went on back and forth, and it was getting annoying. Whoever the woman who kept staring at him was, she would have to stop.</p><p>So, he excused himself, and casually made his way over. Who could she possibly be? Maybe she was interested in him, maybe there was something else. Either way, he had nothing to lose. He wanted to get rid of her and have his lunch in peace.</p><p>He raised his eyebrow when she turned around and walked away in hurry. He wasn’t sure if she wanted to avoid him or was intending for him to follow along. But he did the latter, going to find her.</p><p>It took a minute or two, but he was able to find her in the narrow hallway. She stood, nervously scanning her surroundings.</p><p>What’s her problem? He didn’t remember having issues with anyone from the clan, much less with any woman. When he came close enough, she turned away to leave again.</p><p>“Stop.” He ordered, “Turn around.”</p><p>He didn’t recognize her immediately because she changed her hairstyle, probably due to the occasion, but it was the servant girl that read erotica.</p><p>“Want your scroll back?” He asked, but it was meant to be a statement rather than a question. He assumed she noticed that she had switched their papers and was trying to get his attention because of that.</p><p>“W-What?” She stuttered out. “I took all the scrolls back when—“</p><p>“You took one of mine,” He came closer, to which the girl backed away. It fascinated him how frightened people would become when he didn’t even mean them any harm. It was slightly amusing. “And left me with your little mature tale.”</p><p>“If that’s not what you wanted,” He spoke again, upon not getting any answer from her, “Why do you keep looking at me?”</p><p>“I—“</p><p>“Am I beautiful?”</p><p>“Certainly, my lord…” She didn’t seem to notice he was joking.</p><p>“Well, stop it. I hate being watched. If you want something,” He played with a lock of her black hair, “Then just say so.”</p><p>She nodded, then bowed and was about to be on her way. Madara stopped her.</p><p>“What are you doing here, anyway?”</p><p>“My lady is getting married.”</p><p>“So, Mego is the one who ordered those scrolls.”</p><p>The girl covered her mouth, realizing she had uncovered Mego before Madara. Her face clearly displayed everything she was thinking, it was a little funny, and a little sweet. She was trying to come up with a lie, but realized it’s too late now. In the end, she just looked at Madara pleadingly.</p><p>“Please don’t tell, my lord.”</p><p>“I won’t tell if you don’t.”</p><p>“What…” She gasped, when he gently put his hand on her neck and kissed her, pressing her against the wall like that other night… except he didn’t intend to kill her this time around.</p><p>She was reluctant at first, responding slowly and mechanically, but it didn’t take her a long time to relax, and even to get eager.</p><p>Whether she was actually willing or was just afraid to reject him, was none of his concern. She’s just a servant, after all, and he wanted a distraction after this exhausting day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two of them were alone in the dark, pressed together, breathing each others’ scents. Others were away, in one of the rooms down the hall, the noise they made barely reached the two in their corner.</p><p>Madara held the handmaiden by her skinny waist, hungrily kissing her neck and jaw. Everything felt right for him – how thin and small she felt under his hands, how hot and flushed was her skin under his lips, the sound of her yelps whenever he’d bite her soft flesh… then he stopped, as his kiss upon her wet lips ended up tasting somewhat… salty?</p><p>She was crying. No sound, no cracking up, just silent tears trailing down her cheeks in small streams.</p><p>She’s frightened. He concluded.</p><p>He wasn’t new to people being scared of him, but rarely in this sort of situation.</p><p>He sighed, irritated, and stepped away. He was neither an animal nor a rapist, he didn’t care how she felt about the whole thing but if she’s obviously unwilling, he wouldn’t presume to touch her; more because it would be degrading for him, than because it’d be hurtful to her.</p><p>Turning away, he was about to leave, go back to the feast, but he felt the urge to say something. It bothered him that she cried from his touch, instead of just telling him to stop. He was scary, but he wasn’t even trying now.</p><p>“You know, you could’ve just said no. I wouldn’t have forced you.” He said over his shoulder, as a matter-of-factly, then left. She didn’t stop him, nor said anything else.</p><p>Anyhow, by the time he reached the main hall and was seated in his spot, he had pushed the whole ordeal to the back of his mind. That wasn’t the first, and most certainly won’t be the last girl he failed to seduce. Truth be told, he wasn’t very charming with her.</p><p>After dining – in peace – he glanced over to Izuna’s spot, to see how he’s doing, but averted his gaze elsewhere, scanning the room, as he saw that the bride and groom weren’t in their seats. They were dancing, laughing and staring at each other.</p><p>I’m going to throw up. He told himself, not impressed. They literally met today! What’s with all the loving behavior? Sure, he was glad to see Izuna happy, but it’s way too soon for them to be so close.</p><p>Well, the sooner they get close, the sooner will they produce a child. That’s the whole point of this mess.</p><p>||||||||||</p><p>||||||||||</p><p>Mego slowly opened her eyes, squinting when she was welcomed by dim sunlight. She could hear chirping birds, chicken, a loud rooster, and buzzing of different little creatures through the thin walls. She let her gaze roam the unfamiliar room, taking in the details, pleased with the amount of space and decoration.</p><p>Last night, when she and Izuna came in, they carried one candle just to see the way. She couldn’t see the room at all. Even now, it was slightly unclear, as it was so early that some corners of the room weren’t even lit up.</p><p>Izuna was still soundly asleep next to her. Slowly, she got out from under the cushion and went to get dressed. She had to meet Madara in the garden. There was still a custom left for her to perform before she can become the bride of the house.</p><p>As she finished fitting her dress and brushed her hair, she heard the cushion move and turned around to face Izuna. His face was a little pale, his eyes squinting and his hair all over the place. She giggled at the sight. He looked funny.</p><p>My husband… The thought sounded so unfamiliar that she almost laughed again, but composed herself.</p><p>“Good morning, shujin-sama.” She greeted and he blushed, looking taken aback by the honorific, and probably due to facing her after their first night as husband and wife. It somehow encouraged her not to feel as embarrassed, herself.</p><p>“Good morning.” He returned, softly.</p><p>Mego looked into the mirror once more, then went out. She would meet her brother in law in the garden and fetch water for him, then prepare breakfast for the household. After the first day, those responsibilities will belong to the servants once again. She had to perform them as a part of the custom.</p><p>She lingered around in the garden, enjoying the freshness of the morning and the sounds of the waking day, while she waited for Madara to join her. Once she spotted him coming out of the house, she put a wooden bucket under the tap and waited for it to fill up.</p><p>All she had to do was bring him water to wash his face. That’s supposed to be easy.</p><p>Come to think of it, she never once interacted with Madara during the wedding and the feast. He came by once or twice to speak to Izuna, but she wasn’t a part of it.</p><p>“Good morning, brother in law.” She said cheerfully, offering a smile, which he didn’t return. Instead, he nodded in recognition and stood before her, waiting.</p><p>So, she complied, lifting the bucket up with her both hands, barely holding back the frown at its weight. She might have overfilled it, so it was quite heavy and unstable. However, he was already leaning in to take the water in his palms, she felt it would be too rude to pull away and go to spill some of the water to make the bucket lighter.</p><p>And the predictable was starting to happen. Her arms became shaky and unstable because of the pressure and, against her will, they refused to keep supporting the bucket.</p><p>She could very well see it already: soaking her brother in law with icy cold water the first day she came. He seemed pissy even on his own, she couldn’t bring herself to imagine his reaction.</p><p>However, it didn’t happen. Cold, wet hands covered her own and helped her keep the bucket in place. He took it from her, spilled the excess water with ease and handed it back. He didn’t look angry or exceptionally annoyed… bored, maybe.</p><p>She smiled politely, not really knowing what else to do, as they finished up, when he finally washed his face and she returned the bucket to its original place, than gave him a towel.</p><p>The rest of the household still slept, or they just chose to stay in their rooms since it was still so early. Only Mego was in the kitchen, and Madara with her… silent.</p><p>Well, it was a beautiful morning, so many noises came in from outside, as well as from the pan and the fire, while she was preparing the food. In different company, this would be one of those enjoyable silences. But it wasn’t.</p><p>See, Mego didn’t have any problem with keeping the conversation, quite the opposite, she usually failed to see when to shut up. But this was a weird setup. She had never been alone in the same room with Madara and he really didn’t strike her as much of a talker.</p><p>“So… did you sleep well, brother in law?” She asked slowly, stirring the food.</p><p>“Yes.” Came a simple response. “Did you?” Madara added several seconds later, sighing, as if he didn’t really want to ask but felt like he should.</p><p>“I slept wonderfully. I could have stayed a bit longer, but I had to get up really early… well, you already know that, you did too.” His lack of enthusiasm didn’t affect her, as she babbled on, to which he smiled; very, very lightly, but nevertheless, he smiled. She felt encouraged, and the awkwardness had left her almost entirely.</p><p>“Would you taste this?”</p><p>“You could add more salt.”</p><p>She smiled, heeding his advice and fixing the almost done breakfast. Alright, we’re going places. She told herself internally, happy because of the successful interaction.</p><p>“Hey, don’t go anywhere!” She called out when she saw Madara head for the door, then proceeded to panic because of her tone and the way he looked at her. “I mean… the breakfast is about ready… brother in law. I’ll go wake up the others.”</p><p>||||||||||</p><p>Her first day as a married woman was nice…just not quite as exciting as she always hoped it would be. Her husband was busy for the most part – she last saw him at the table during lunch, then he went out again; Sumi was strangely secretive and worried; Madara and Tajima were doing something too.</p><p>Mego made breakfast, and she kept herself busy with helping the help prepare lunch too, then cleaned up after with Sumi… and now she was left with nothing to do again, but hang around in the kitchen and hum a song to herself while Sumi worked.</p><p>Fine, she was always aware than not every day of her married life would be a crazy romantic ride, but when the first day was so boring and fruitless she couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed.</p><p>“Where are the other servants?” Came a question from the door.</p><p>Madara stood there, his dark eyes flowing from her to Sumi, his gaze became a tad bit more intense when the handmaiden faced him. That left Mego slightly confused, especially after Sumi gave no answer – she’d obviously know better about the whereabouts of the other help. Nevertheless, she took it upon herself to answer.</p><p>“We don’t know, brother in law. Did you need something?”</p><p>“Tea, at the training area.”</p><p>When he left and his steps could no longer be heard, Mego went to face her friend and voice out her suspicion.</p><p>“What was that? Why didn’t you answer?”</p><p>“I… didn’t…” The girl tried to come up with something, but failed as always. She was a terrible liar.</p><p>“Was it because he called you a servant?” Mego frowned. She never used that name for Sumi, but it would be a little too much to expect everyone else to refrain from using it.</p><p>“No, lady, of course not.”</p><p>“I know you find him scary, well… as you do all three of them, but they’re my family now. And you’re my family too, so I really need you all to get along.”</p><p>“I know. I will answer first in the future.” Then she turned away and began preparing ingredients for the tea, leaving Mego’s question unanswered still.</p><p>However, Mego didn’t want to push her either. She excused herself and decided to take a stroll through the small garden, with a scroll she would read. She discovered that they had quite a library in the house. There were no romance novels, but she enjoyed this one she had found anyway.</p><p>Her reading didn’t last long for the sun was already setting, but the evening was fresh and calm, and all the sounds of the coming night kept her senses pleased. She walked between the flowers and bushes, admiring their bloom.</p><p>Regrettably, they reminded her of her fantasies about the kind of life she would lead in this house. It was almost unbelievable how beautifully the day began, just for it to come to an end in such a dull fashion.</p><p> For a moment she felt blue, but then again, it’s only the first day. And so it happened that Izuna was very busy. One of these days he’ll surely have some time to devote only to her. Besides, she had to provide understanding and comfort for her husband during this time, not pressure him with her needs right off the bat.</p><p>With newfound resolve, she let her eyes take one more admiring look at the colorful, slightly starry sky and then headed towards the house. She still had to join everyone for dinner and then get ready for bed.</p><p>“Can’t you get over yourself? I don’t want anything with you, just my scroll.”</p><p>She stopped walking upon hearing whispers. She didn’t really try to eavesdrop or hide, but it happened anyway. She leaned against a tree that was before her, and watched the two people whom she recognized to be none other than Madara and Sumi.</p><p>“I don’t have your scroll, my lord! Believe me.” She was almost about to walk over there upon seeing Sumi so upset, but then she’d never learn what this was all about.</p><p>“You do. I don’t have it, and the only person who can have it besides me is you, or Mego. I want you to find it now!” He insisted, unbothered by the handmaid’s claims.</p><p>“Even if I took it, it’s all back in the lady’s parent’s house. We didn’t bring any novels here with us.” Her voice cracked, as if she was suppressing tears.</p><p>“Alright, calm down.” Madara sighed, lowering his tone as well. “Listen,” He placed a hand on the maid’s arm, then immediately pulled it back when she flinched. “Find a way to bring those novels here, let me find my scrolls, and we never have to speak again.”</p><p>She nodded, and with that Madara turned away and left, and Sumi finally broke down in tears.</p><p>Mego did want to know why there was so much tension between the two of them, but now she was confused even more. What scroll would Sumi take from him and why? He wanted to see their nov—</p><p>“Oh Gods…” She whispered, as embarrassment suddenly overwhelmed her. He knew about their books the entire time?! How the hell will she face him now?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to add that the custom where Mego brings water to Madara on her first morning there, was not made up by me.<br/>It's not Japanese, but Serbian, an old custom that's not even actual anymore, and I found it interesting when I read about it in a book. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So… do we just go to father and mother now?” Mego whispered, as Sumi and she sat in the garden. Eventually, she approached the handmaiden and talked about the scrolls and all the drama that, unbeknownst to her, went on with her brother in law.</p><p>“We can’t, lady. They have to come visit you in your new home first, and only then can you go back there to see them.” Sumi explain the custom Mego was very familiar with, herself.</p><p>“You could go…” It wasn’t said anywhere that a maid couldn’t go in the bride’s stead. Sure, it would be best if she kept away completely until the entire custom is honored, but, technically, it wouldn’t break any rules.</p><p>“And say what when I get there? Lady Amako would get so angry if she caught me carrying those novels to you.”</p><p>“I will try to talk to brother in law, he may be able to think of something.” In the end, that was his problem, and his secret scroll that caused all the ruckus. She needed to show resolve and act like it’s no big of a deal. She will handle the matter as firmly as possible.</p><p>……….</p><p>“Please, brother in law! Just wait a little longer.” Mego pleaded in high pitched voice, standing above Madara who looked unimpressed, with a plate of her homemade sweet sushi rolls before him. She learned that was one of his favorite foods, and the way to a man’s heart is through—</p><p>“You’re wasting your time, sister in law. And mine, too!” He stood up, not taking a second glance at her delish. “Find a way to get those scrolls by tonight. I don’t care how.”</p><p>“I am not allowed to! And if Sumi would—“</p><p>“And you are allowed to read that filth?” He was as merciless as everyone said. “Find a way.”</p><p>“Alright.” He was already at the door when she spoke. “I have a way.”</p><p>“I’m listening.”</p><p>“You’ll go.” She smiled innocently, thought it didn’t reach her eyes.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You will go. Use your shinobi skills, sneak in and find your stu… your scroll.” Mego had to strain to filter her words. “You’re the one who needs it anyway, brother in law.”</p><p>“Alright, I will go. I will ask Amako, or even better, Iekara, to show me where you keep your little stories.” Madara looked down his nose in that brash way, as he usually would while talking to someone he disliked. Just not at her, he didn’t look at her like that before.</p><p>Mego held back a sigh. And she tried so hard to be liked and accepted by him, and now it all fell into water. She did not even say everything that was on her mind – she made herself keep silent about the disappointment she felt after hearing about the brute way he treated Sumi. She really, really thought so well of him…</p><p>But still, she couldn’t lose this negotiation.</p><p>“Oh, are you just going to tell them all about your secret scroll? Or are you going to let them think you share my filthy taste?”</p><p>“Why would I care what they think?”</p><p>“Fine, then go and ask them to borrow some novels.”</p><p>“What are you two whining about?” Came a question, and in the very next moment Tajima joined them in the kitchen. “Are you arguing?”</p><p>“Ah… no, of course not, father in law.” Mego forced her sweetest smile, and wrapped her arm around Madara’s. If he told her parents she talked back to one of them, they would drive her crazy. “It’s just that I made some sweets for brother in law and I want to know if he likes them, but… he won’t eat them now.” She looked at her feet with a sad face.</p><p>“Don’t be ungrateful, Madara. Take one, at least.” The older man said, taking one tiny roll himself and giving it a taste. “It’s lovely.” He approved, then gave her a small pat on the head, filled himself a cup of water from the bucket and went on about his business.</p><p>Without saying anything else, or taking part in Mego’s lie, Madara slid his arm from her limp grip, then turned away and left.</p><p>……….</p><p>“Is Madara alright?” Izuna asked, brushing his fingers over Mego’s shoulder as they lied in bed in the evening.</p><p>She didn’t answer immediately. She didn’t want to say something wrong, and was uncertain why he decided to ask her about his own brother’s wellbeing. Did he know something? What if he heard about the whole ordeal and will now catch her in a lie?</p><p>“Why?” Mego asked slowly in return. “Did something happen?”</p><p>“No, it’s just… He’s so secretive and jumpy, even more than usual. And you’re always home, so I thought you might have noticed something.”</p><p>“I didn’t, nothing unusual.” She looked up to face him. He is so good, she thought, taking in his gentle features. Izuna has been kept busy almost every day since they were wed. From what she understood, Tajima insisted for Madara to train differently, and instead sent Izuna on missions with other shinobi of the clan. He had barely spent two whole days at home, with her. Usually, she would see him early in the morning and then at night.</p><p>Yet, with all that work and pressure, he is worried for his brother. He was truly so good… And she lied to him.</p><p>“Alright, then.” He smiled and kissed her forehead lovingly.</p><p>“And how are you?” Izuna inquired after short, pleasant silence. “Are you happy here?”</p><p>“Yes, very happy.” Mego relaxed even more into his arms. “I just wish you were here more.” She admitted, even though she kept telling herself not to put more pressure on him, as her mother taught her. But, she missed him. He would want to know that, right?</p><p>“I know. I only have a few more missions left.” He reassured her, and then his face lit up, as if he had just remembered something nice. “But tell me, are there any changes?”</p><p>With his hand sliding to her stomach, Mego understood his question.</p><p>“Oh, no. Not yet.”</p><p>She was surprised that there were none, honestly. The two of them had been making love very regularly. The only days they passed were when Izuna came home extremely late or not at all, and during the days she bled.</p><p>“We ought to do something about that, then.” He grinned naughtily, and stole a kiss from her.</p><p>……….</p><p>Madara was jerked awake when the door of his room was suddenly slid open, making noise when the wooden edges of the door collided with the wall.</p><p>“What?” He gasped, already tossing his blanket aside and getting up.</p><p>“Senju.” Izuna replied simply, adjusting his belt and checking his weapons as he walked away. Madara went to wash his face, then grabbed his fan and joined his brother.</p><p>He was slightly let down, but not surprised to hear they attacked. He did wish to believe that Hashirama and he can be friends again, but always with a reserve. Hashirama may not have even had anything to do with it. Gods know how many times he urged his own father not to attack if there was any other way to deal with another clan. He almost never listened.</p><p>………</p><p>The battles occurred again, and again, every time forcing Madara to delay his conversation with Tajima. He had already planned every word inside his head, but he simply couldn’t approach his father talking about peace when someone important to them was just taken away by the other clan. Just several days before, Tajima lost his eldest brother.</p><p>Every time he closed his eyes he unintentionally recalled the way Hashirama looked at him whenever their gazes met during the battle. His eyes were hopeful, pleading; he obviously waited for Madara to say or do something first, to help out, to quit the battle and tell everyone to stop, but… the same goes for Madara! Why does he have to be the one to take hints and break the ice? He didn’t want to be labeled a traitor by his kin! Yet… ironically, that could be the only thing that could save them.</p><p>……….</p><p>“Brother in law?” Mego approached him, as he sat alone by the fire. Finally, they had a peaceful day. Storm was raging outside for the whole night, he doubted either side could bring themselves to attack.</p><p>Madara faced her, waiting to hear what she wanted. Looking at her at that moment, he realized they didn’t speak for over two weeks. She did greet him and was still perfectly polite if they happened to walk past each other in the house, but they spent no time together. And they used to, earlier. As Izuna wasn’t around much, she would watch him train, make him tea so they could have it together, or simply plop down next to him and start talking about whatever.</p><p>After she learned about the issues he had with her handmaiden, she grew quite distant. Madara did too, but he never really even bothered to approach her on his own. Even if he didn’t really feel like she was always there, he certainly did feel her absence. And even thought that was no tragedy compared to his other problems, it only added on to his misery.</p><p>“My mother informed me they are coming to see me in three days. When they leave, Sumi and I will be able to look for your scroll.” She didn’t speak in her usual cheerful tone, she didn’t babble on unnecessarily… But they did just bury his uncle a few days ago, it’s possible that she felt the need to act serious and calm because of the occasion. Or was it indeed because she was now angry with him? Who knows what that wench told her, Madara didn’t trust her from the very first moment—</p><p>But, on the more important matter, did he really have nothing better to obsess over? Gods, I’m stupid.</p><p>“Alright.” He said simply, watching her as she turned away to leave almost immediately. Before long, he turned his attention to the cut on his arm, busying himself with picking the hardened blood, when he caught a glimpse of her standing before him again.</p><p>“What is it, Mego?” Sister in law was endearing, or at least it became that. He couldn’t bring himself to call her that in this atmosphere.</p><p>“Do you… Are you in love with my Sumi?”</p><p>Madara remained silent for a few seconds, just taking his time to look up at her. He looked for hints of laughter on her face, he thought she might be joking. But her lips were pressed together, her gaze intense and bold. She was actually being serious.</p><p>“I’m not in love with your servant.” He stated calmly.</p><p>“Please, brother in law, do not call—“</p><p>“Why? She dresses you, bathes you, entertains you, cleans after you. She is a servant.”</p><p>“She is like a sister to me. And I wish you wouldn’t…” She stopped abruptly, her gaze suddenly getting restless. She was nervous, Madara judged. “I wish you wouldn’t force yourself on her again.”</p><p>“What in the world are you talking about?” He watched her take a surprised step back as he stood up from his chair. “Force myself on her? She told you I did that?”</p><p>“Well… not in those exact words but… you did kiss her by force…” Mego’s voice grew quieter, as talking about this with him obviously made her uncomfortable.</p><p>“I’d say I kissed her, then saw she didn’t like it, and left her alone.”</p><p>“But you kept approaching her again.”</p><p>“Yes! Because you little fornicators have my scroll! And I approached her because I didn’t want to upset you.”</p><p>Mego gazed at him with her big eyes, and even if she would eventually say something, it didn’t matter, because they were interrupted when a servant came in. The boy stopped for a moment, sensing they were in the middle of something, but what he had to day was of greater importance, anyway.</p><p>“My lord, your father has summoned you. Senju’s are approaching the camp.”</p><p>Curse them. Of course they are. They hoped Tajima wouldn’t leave anyone on the lookout because of the weather. They were wrong, but still, he hoped for a day of peace.</p><p>“Take care, brother in law!” He heard Mego call out as he and the young boy were already leaving. He looked at her over his shoulder and nodded once, then left.</p><p>At least this weight was lifted off his chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Death... and Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Madara fought, hitting, slashing and kicking everything that moved around him, half the time having trouble differentiating Senju from the Uchiha. The storm was still raging, the sky in different shades of gray and silver, occasional purple, leaving them in dark, even though it was still daytime… or so Madara thought. How long have they been fighting, even? One moment, it seemed like Mego had just told him to take care an hour ago; another, like it’s been days.</p><p>Lighting struck not too far away, brightening the scene for a split second, before leaving them in the mercy of thunder’s roar and, once again, dark. In that instant, he managed to catch a glimpse of a water style jutsu being used. Tobirama.</p><p>“Shit.” He cursed under his breath. The rain was perfect for water style.</p><p>Tobirama must have been fighting Izuna. He didn’t need to go all out with his powers against many other shinobi. Madara rushed his own battle, finishing the unlucky Senju before him, in order to aid his brother. Izuna was a good warrior, but he never once beat Madara, and Madara, himself, had a lot of trouble fighting Tobirama.</p><p>He was close, almost there to jump in between them and fuck up the younger Senju’s day. Gods, how he despised that bastard…</p><p>But he was prevented from doing that, when Hashirama stood before him, taking a fighting stance. It didn’t matter how much of a friend Hashirama could be outside of battle, Madara despised him right now, as well.</p><p>Now, Hashirama was an enemy that forced your focus to stay only on him. With him, Madara had no space to watch out for the others, he needed every ounce of energy to keep himself alive and to fight back. To him, Harshirama was just as Tobirama was to his little brother. It’s not that he would lose easily, but he couldn’t win. He always managed to inflict a lot of damage, but he received a lot, in return.</p><p>Having been preoccupied with his own fight, it’s not too surprising that he thought to check on his brother only when he could no longer hear water style for a while. He did it, he beat Tobirama. Madara thought, letting the feeling of pride overcome him prematurely. He managed to push back against Hashirama enough to buy himself a few seconds, then looked over at where Izuna should be standing. But wasn’t.</p><p>He was lying, bleeding, his eyes barely open – lively red of the Sharingan dimmed.</p><p>His eyes then searched for Tobirama. The man’s back was turned to him, as he fought another Uchiha. As on que, Hashirama rushed to attack him, yelling, as to prevent him from going after his own younger brother. But Madara couldn’t be stopped.</p><p>He fought back with all his might, punched and cut and blazed fire everywhere, just to remove the man from his path. He ultimately managed that when Hashirama fell, stupefied, and he moved on to get to Tobirama, leaving the other to the shinobi of his clan.</p><p>Once he reached the white haired boy, Madara did his best to tear him apart. Being wounded and tired, Tobirama lost some of his agility. One of his arms rested limply on his side, and the other held his sword. He couldn’t even use his jutsu anymore. Still, he was fast, living up to his reputation, and he managed to avoid certain death a few times during Madara’s outlash.</p><p>“Fallback!” Shouts resonated through the meadow they were at, and he caught a glimpse of the Senju running back to where they came from. All of them that were still alive, except one. He saw the way Hashirama screamed at him, as his kinsmen dragged him away, while Madara wrapped a chain around kneeling Tobirama.</p><p>He handed the young Senju to two other men to take him back to the camp, while he went to look at Izuna. He looked at his brother’s body for a few moments like he would at any other corpse. He understood that Izuna was dead, but… Maybe…</p><p>He crouched down and touched the boy’s arm.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>He tried once more, and again, until he started crying in desperation. He hugged the body, sobbing at its limpness.</p><p>Tajima approached him, and stood by his side. To Madara’s surprise, he didn’t interrupt him for quite a while.</p><p>“Take him and let’s go. Your wounds have to be looked at.” The man said gently, placing a hand on Madara’s shoulder. It took him some time, but he obeyed. Standing up, he picked up Izuna, and slowly followed his father back home. Once or twice he saw Tajima lift his arm to wipe his own tears, but he said nothing nor did he look at his son’s corpse again. That probably would have beat all the stoicism he had managed to collect so far.</p><p>……….</p><p>With his torso covered in bandages and stitches, wound on his arm open again and stitched up, again, Madara made his way home, alone. Tajima had gone to see that Tobirama is locked up well.</p><p>He half expected his brother to pop up beside him and start talking, or cheering over their victory… but, yes, Izuna was indeed dead. Repeating the thought hurt, and the more he told himself that was the reality, the less believable it seemed, for some reason.</p><p>As he reached the house, he suddenly felt even worse. Mego. He had to tell her she had been widowed. Walking to hers and Izuna’s bedroom, he couldn’t help but hope she was asleep. Maybe, he could just head to bed and let someone else tell her before he wakes up?</p><p>He had no idea what to say… Well, he knew what to say, but not how to say it! And why did he even have to deal with this?! He was mourning, suffering enough as it is, why did telling Mego end up being his responsibility?</p><p>He knocked on the door, waiting to see if she was awake. There was no response.</p><p>Slowly, he opened the door and went in. No candles burned there, the only light were scarce blue rays coming from the moon and through the window. All he could see were shapes of furniture around him and a curled figure beneath the sheets.</p><p>Madara walked over gently, and stood by the bed, still wondering whether he should wake her. She was just married several months ago, why did he need to break such horrible news to her? How will she react? Since they had met, he hasn’t seen her sad or crying once, how was he supposed to react when she gets like that?</p><p>And why did he even have to worry about her grief?! His own was even greater. She lost a husband, he lost the person he lived for. He should be consoled…</p><p>“You’re back.” Sleepy voice whispered, and he frowned as a warm hand gently took his own. “Are you hurt?”</p><p>She thinks I’m Izuna. He understood, suppressing tears, as his throat burned to release them. If only I was…  He squeezed her hand.</p><p>“Mhm-mm.” He denied, not saying any proper words for that would give him away. </p><p>“That’s good.” She smiled very lightly.</p><p>Moments later, she was asleep again, so Madara guided her hand back to her side, and left the room.</p><p>There was no way he could do it.</p><p>……….</p><p>“Does Mego know?” Father asked him in the morning, while they sat on the porch; the foggy, cold weather matched their moods. They needed to hold funeral for Izuna and the others who fell, and Madara felt like even just being awake was tiresome enough.</p><p>“I’m not sure.”</p><p>“You must tell her, she has to get ready for the funeral.” Tajima pointed out what Madara already knew. He just hated the idea of doing that. Why not just have Sumi tell her?</p><p>On the second thought, he’d rather just do it himself than rely on that wench. So he stood up and excused himself, then headed back to Mego’s bedroom to do what he failed to do the previous night.</p><p>The door was slightly open when he got there, so he just let himself in, to find his sister in law sitting on her bed, her hair loose, still disheveled from sleep, dress worn messily, back hunched and turned to him, as she cried into her hands.</p><p>So, she had heard it from Sumi, already.</p><p>“Sister in law…” He called softly, his own voice seemed barely recognizable to him.</p><p>Her eyes were red, dark circles purple and nose running.</p><p>“Brother… in law.” She responded, her sobs making her words break.</p><p>“We have to get ready. It’s time.”</p><p>Mego nodded, then turned away from him and continued to weep. He let her.</p><p>……….</p><p>Days seemed to somehow melt into one another as they passed. Nothing happened, the household was silent, gloomy, the storm still raged over the camp. Mego sat curled up on a chair, wrapped in a blanket, and read a story. She wasn’t invested in it. It bored her and she didn’t like it, just as she didn’t like the simple robes she was obliged to wear, as well as her hair let down with no accessories.</p><p>How did this happen?</p><p>Just last week, she was happy; and now… she was miserable. A question roamed her mind over and over again: Why Izuna? It could have been anyone else. Why, of all people, did she have to become a widow?</p><p>She was too tired and too scared to willingly think about what comes next, but the thoughts creeped into her head nevertheless. How will her status in the house change, do her parents have the right to arrange another marriage, if they do, would she even want to accept it?</p><p>Hot tears stung the corners of her eyes, as she fought to suppress them. She felt as if she was being unfaithful to Izuna by thinking these thoughts so soon after his death, yet she couldn’t help but wonder what will befall her now.</p><p>“Your parents are here.” Sumi informed her, offering a reassuring smile. Right. Mego stood up slowly, swallowed her tears and started making her way to the receiving room to greet them, the handmaiden trailing behind her. They had all met at the funeral, but that was no place to reminiscence and chat.</p><p>Mego felt lightheaded and weak, but she ignored it. She had spent nights crying herself to sleep and days torturing herself with thoughts, so she didn’t find it too surprising that she felt unwell. She had never been through something like this before. Well, she did lose her brothers, but was too little to even understand the implications of their death. Being a grown up was hard, she understood now.</p><p>“My lady!” Sumi yelled all of a sudden, grabbing her by her shoulders. Her parents, another maid and Madara came rushing down the hall towards her.</p><p>“Can you stand?” Sumi carefully asked, earning a confused look from Mego. She didn’t even feel she had fallen, or that she was leaning on the girl for support.</p><p>“Oh… Yes, I… I think so.” She placed her hand on the wall for support and straightened up. “I am fine.” She tried smiling – it just wasn’t very convincing.</p><p>Her mother almost knocked her back down with a hug, and guided her towards the receiving room and the nearest seat, all the while insisting she goes to see a healer as soon as possible.</p><p>……….</p><p>“I was supposed to go back to my parents’ house today, for the—“ She looked around cautiously and reduced her voice to a whisper, “Scroll.”</p><p>“They are waiting at the medic’s hut already. Sumi took the chance to search for it while they’re gone.” Madara explained as the two of them made their way to the healer.</p><p>“So what are you going to do with those scrolls, anyway, when they’re so important?”</p><p>“I’ll burn them.”</p><p>Mego didn’t press the matter any longer, even though that answer only birthed more questions for her.</p><p>It didn’t take them long to reach their destination and meet up with her mother and father. The healer came out soon after, greeting a patient as she watched them leave. She was an older woman, probably in her early fifties. Her skin was warm toned, hair almost completely gray and eyes, as typical for the Uchiha person, black.</p><p>“Does anyone want to come with?” She asked the present party.</p><p>Mego saw her mother take a step forward, but then she stopped, and signaled for Madara to go instead. Well, that was only proper, as his was the family Mego belonged to now.</p><p>“Lay down, dove.” The healer said gently, and Mego did, looking at Madara as he loomed in the corner.</p><p>“And how are you doing, young man?” She pinched Madara’s cheek, causing him to protest, then went to get something from one of her many shelves.</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>“Well, you better stay that way. I have stitched up that gash on your arm so many times, I think I could do it with my eyes closed now.”</p><p>Mego grinned to herself, finding it funny to watch someone treat her stoic brother in law in such free, motherly way.</p><p>“What problem do you have? Any pains, discomfort?” She asked, standing by the bed Mego was lying on.</p><p>“No, I feel great.”</p><p>“Maybe feeling too great made you lose consciousness?”</p><p>Alright, it was funny watching her talk down to someone else. The girl didn’t find it endearing when it’s done to her.</p><p>“I guess I’m… just tired, and stressed… My h-husband died…” She finished quietly.</p><p>“I heard. Mine did when I was young too, I thought I’d never get over it. Look at me now.” The healer talked on, pressing her fingers in Mego’s neck, then lower. “Blood?” Mego jerked in spot abruptly, not sure if she did because of the sudden change of topic or because the lady was feeling her breasts.</p><p>She glanced over at Madara, who, luckily, was too busy staring at the many jars and bottles on the wooden shelves.</p><p>“Blood?” She asked shakily.</p><p>“Do you bleed regularly?” The woman repeated herself as a matter-of-factly, following Mego’s gaze, easily assuming she felt embarrassed before Madara. “Don’t you bother with him, he knows all about that.”</p><p>He sighed and cleared his throat, but didn’t turn around to look at either of them. His discomfort made his sister in law feel at least a little better. She went to say ‘yes’ without thinking, but halted, as it came to her. No… She didn’t remember exactly when she was supposed to bleed again, but she was certain it was quite late.</p><p>“Usually, I do, but… Not this moon.”</p><p>“Well, good news is, you’re not sick.” The healer stepped away, signaling for Mego she can get up. “And more good news is, you’re with child.” She smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Traitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I will just go take a quick look at lady Mego’s old chamber, she needs something from there.” Sumi explained to one of the new maids in the house, as they made their way down the hall and towards Mego’s maiden bedroom. She informed Tajima that she’d be going to the market – which she had and was carrying a few fruits and some meat in her bag just for proof.</p><p>“Oh, my!” She stopped abruptly, looking out the window. “Doro had puppies! I had no idea.”</p><p>They weren’t even really puppies anymore, they were almost Doro’s size now. Sumi exited through the garden door and went over to pet the mother dog and quickly lost her balance as four other akitas jumped her, demanding attention and cuddles too.</p><p>She had immediately decided to bring one along. Having a pet would surely make Mego happy and take the loss of Izuna off her mind at least every once in a while, so she had the girl leash one of them and prepare it to be taken away. Tajima had a few dogs in the backyard already, she was certain he wouldn’t mind another one, especially if it was to lift the moods of his daughter in law.</p><p>Having wasted enough time, Sumi hurried to the bedroom and went through some of the scrolls. It didn’t take her long to find the ones that didn’t belong there. She read just enough of the beginning to make sure they don’t contain just another love novel – she didn’t even want to know what they were about. Knowing another of Madara’s secrets wouldn’t bring her anything good.</p><p>She put the scrolls safely in her bag of cloth, took the dog by the leash and made way home.</p><p>Already halfway across the camp she was truly beginning to lose her patience. Doro’s pup jumped on her, his claws tearing small holes in her dress, he kept trying to run off, and more than once she had to struggle to keep her balance for he managed to wrap the leash all around her calves.</p><p>He jumped again, this time deciding to gnaw on the belt of her bag, as she attempted to make him stop. By this point the scene has been going on for a few minutes and people were beginning to stop and stare – as if Sumi wasn’t uncomfortable enough. Finally, the leather broke, and the beg fell, scrolls and apples rolling out of it.</p><p>She swiftly crouched down to collect them. She didn’t even want to think what would happen if someone decided to pry and look at them. It was unlikely, but things happen!</p><p>“No! Stop!” She yelled. She had loosened her grip on the leash for only a moment and now the dog ran off.</p><p>Shoving the papers and the food back in the bag, Sumi hurried after the dog. She was tired of him already, if he gives her too much trouble still, she would just leave him behind.</p><p>“Wait!” She called after the animal as it ran straight past a man and through the door he was guarding. “I’m sorry. May I go in to get him?”</p><p>“No. You may wait for him, if you will. But I can’t let civilians inside like this.”</p><p>Sumi took a step back to look at the wooden building better. That was prison.</p><p>“How come? What if I was here to pay someone a visit?”</p><p>“But you’re not.” The guard went on stubbornly.</p><p>“Could you go get the dog then?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Sighing, she took a moment to calm down before she could say anything careless.</p><p>“Look, that dog is a present for Mego, Izuna’s widow. Madara, her brother in law, had me get the canine for her so she’d feel less lonely. Do I need to tell him you made that impossible?”</p><p>It was a lie, and her delivery wasn’t even very convincing, but she could clearly see the change on the guards face at the mention of Tajima’s sons.</p><p>“Fine, fine.” He moved to the side to let her through. “Don’t take too long.”</p><p>……….</p><p>“Doggy?” Sumi called, as she made her way down the stairs. She forgot to ask if they had already named him – she had no idea what to call him now. She didn’t exactly see this coming. She tried whistling, and failing to do so only made her that much more irritable.</p><p>It was cold down there, and dark. On her left, a torch burned on approximately every fifteen meters, making the long stairway and the hall full of shadows. On her right were the cells.</p><p>The bars were not exceptionally thick, but she assumed they were made with some special material that made it hard to break out. Most of them were empty, the prisoners in those that weren’t, paid her no mind. Well, someone did whistle back, then laughed at her for not doing it right.</p><p>She heard a bark.</p><p>Oh, finally. She thought, rushing to get to him.</p><p>Doro’s pup sat before a cage, eating something out of a bowl. The cage was separated from the others. As they were all positioned on the side, against the wall, this one was right in the middle of the room, leaving only a little space from both sides of it. The bars had a slightly different shine to them too.</p><p>“What time is it?” A voice spoke, just as she took the leash in her hand again, trying to guide the dog away from the food.</p><p>“Uh… a little before noon.” Sumi answered unsurely. She wasn’t really confident that she should speak to a prisoner, especially the one who seemed important for some reason. A few light streaks from the nearest torch reached the cage, and she could see silver hair and parts of shadowy, serious face.</p><p>“Was this food… for you?” She had to ask, glancing worriedly at the animal.</p><p>“It’s fine. It was more of a dog food anyway.” The man answered indifferently.</p><p>“What are you doing?” He asked. His voice bearing sounds of disbelief and annoyance. “You can’t just reach into a prison cell like that! It will sense chakra and electrify you.”</p><p>“Hide these somewhere.” Sumi placed two or three apples, some grapes as well as a few chunks of cooked meat she bought on the cage floor. “I don’t use chakra, I’ll be fine.”</p><p>He didn’t argue with her, instead he came closer, chains dragging behind him, and he collected the food, hiding the fruit but eating the meat right away. He must be starved.</p><p>The dog sniffed and nuzzled Sumi with his nose until she complied and tore off some meat for him too, just to keep him calm.</p><p>“Why are you locked away like this?” She gave in to her curiosity, while she watched the two devour their food.</p><p>“They caught me after the last clan skirmish. Madara didn’t let them kill me yet.” He answered between bites.</p><p>“So you’re the Senju!” Sumi reacted before she could pace herself. He didn’t say anything else.</p><p>“You’ve made my lady very sad. Izuna was her husband.” She pointed out as a matter-of-factly, but she wasn’t judging him. He just did what he had to do.</p><p>“Well, it’s not anything personal. I was just trying not to die myself.”</p><p>“I know—Oh, my.” She got up quickly, and stepped away from the Senju’s cell. She could hear steps getting closer.</p><p>“Everything is in order, sir. He didn’t cause any trouble.” She could recognize the voice of the guard, but wasn’t sure to whom he was speaking. Madara was probably still with Mego, so… this could very likely be Tajima, if not some other lord.</p><p>Without looking back, she pulled the dog’s leash and made her way towards the stairway to leave. She just had to stay calm and pretend like nothing’s wrong. Yet, she clutched the thorn bag so tightly her fingers had gone white.</p><p>“Sumi?” The man called, and both he and the guard stopped walking. “What are you doing here, girl?”</p><p>“My lord.” She bowed quickly. “The dog I got ran in here, and I came to find it. It’s for lady Mego.”</p><p>Tajima nodded. She could tell absolutely nothing from his face. It was the same, strict, displeased expression as in any other situation – good or bad. Not even the dog made a sound in his presence.</p><p>“What did you buy?”</p><p>“Just a little food, mostly fruit.”</p><p>“Didn’t someone already buy food for the week yesterday?”</p><p>“Lady Mego asked for grapes.” Sumi didn’t like the sound of her voice at the moment. It went significantly higher, making it blatantly obvious she was very, very nervous.</p><p>He watched her for a brief moment.</p><p>“Fine. Go home.” He finally said.</p><p>After bowing once more, she rushed out, hugging the bag even closer to her chest and gripping the leash so hard it was starting to burn her palm.</p><p>That was close.</p><p>……….</p><p>“What happened to you?!” Mego asked, looking up and down at Sumi’s disheveled clothes.</p><p>She was happy to see Doro’s pup, however, Madara wasn’t so much. He thanked Sumi halfheartedly when she handed him the scrolls, but proceeded to complain about the dog right away.</p><p>“You better not be planning to keep that in the house.” His strict gaze followed the playful animal as it ran rings around his sister in law. “It might jump on Mego, or knock her down, in her condition that could be fatal. It would be best to return it.”</p><p>“No! Please, let’s keep it.”</p><p>Sumi was left confused – here Madara was talking about her friend’s dangerous condition, while she appeared better and more joyful than Sumi had seen her in weeks.</p><p>“Condition?”</p><p>“She is carrying Izuna’s child.” Madara said before Mego had a chance to break the news. The dog preoccupying her attention didn’t help. “So, try not to endanger her again. I’ll be in my room.” He turned away to leave.</p><p>“Why don’t you give the papers to us, brother in law? Sumi will make lunch and we can burn—“</p><p>“No. I changed my mind.”</p><p>“He had us go through all this trouble just so he could burn these?” Sumi whispered, annoyed. “Well, if that was his plan, I could have just burned them back at your house.”</p><p>At this point she felt like he may have had her do all that just to inconvenience her. It wasn’t exactly a secret he couldn’t stand her.</p><p>“Oh, but more importantly! We’re going to have a baby!” She pushed his grumpy face to the back of her mind and embraced her friend, urging her to tell her all about her morning.</p><p>………</p><p>Madara’s eyes lazily went over the contents of the papers before him, while he was trying to decide what he should do with them. By this point, he didn’t even really need to scrolls to remember all the things he and Hashirama had figured out before the latest battles. He could burn them and still know exactly what they wanted to do about their shared ‘dream’. The act would only be symbolic and a big fuck you to the Senju – an extra one before he kills Tobirama.</p><p>But, he had kept the papers, and he had almost completely given up on killing the younger Senju. Not that he didn’t wish to – just thinking about it made him feel good. But his household would once again have a child to raise and protect. For the sake of Izuna’s offspring he would be willing to swallow all his pride and desire for revenge, and more.</p><p>So, he gathered the papers, tossed them in a corner and went to wait for Tajima in the lounge. It was finally time to have that conversation.</p><p>……….</p><p>“I strengthened the security in the prison. We never know when the Senju might decide to break in and try getting the boy out.” Tajima began almost as soon as he noticed Madara was in the room. “I’d feel more at ease if you would join them…”</p><p>“Father.” Madara called, to get the man’s attention off the topic.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Sister in law is pregnant.”</p><p>“Yes, I just heard from servants. That’s beautiful news.”</p><p>“Well… shouldn’t we try to stop the battles with other clans? At least with the Senju, for now. Last time we barely kept them away.”</p><p>“What are you suggesting?”</p><p>“You know what I’m suggesting.” He tried very hard to suppress irritation in his tone. Tajima’s family has been reduced down to a single child, one would think that a grandchild on the way would do something to change his ways.</p><p>“Don’t be silly. The peace would never last.”</p><p>“You don’t know that!” Madara stepped forward, perhaps more abruptly and aggressively than he intended to. “If we were to deliver Tobirama unharmed and ask for truce, they would accept! I know certainly that Hashirama would, and others would follow. We have a child on the way—“</p><p>“Do you know how many children are born in one day?” Tajima interrupted him. “Dozens. None of them had ever stopped clan wars. Why is this one any different?”</p><p>The man had probably taken notice of Madara’s appalled expression. This one was different! It was Izuna’s!</p><p>“Yes, it’s the child of our household, but it will get training as any other and contribute to its clan – like both Izuna and you did, as well as your siblings. Besides, it could be a girl. Then you’d have nothing to worry about.” Tajima finished, his tone cold and calculated, while he stated simple facts.</p><p>“I will take Tobirama to his clan and negotiate.” Madara said firmly.</p><p>“You may try. I, along with the rest of the clan, will not take part in it. Should you fail, which you probably will, not only will you be a traitor, but an idiot as well. Dead idiot, most likely.”</p><p>Without another word, Madara made his way out of the room. He was very close to snapping, and then he might say things he’d definitely regret later on.</p><p>He barged into his own room, packed some weapons, food and water, and headed to the prison. No armor, no scythe nor fan he usually carried.</p><p>“Sir.” One of the guards acknowledged him as he made his way inside. “Do you need something?”</p><p>“Come with me. You will unlock the Senju from his cell.”</p><p>“Unlock?!” The man gasped, rushing to keep up with Madara. “But… lord Tajima said to—“</p><p>“I know what he said, man. I say let him out. I’m taking him back to his clan.” The guard’s reluctance was beginning to annoy him. “Do I need to take the keys from you?”</p><p>“N-no, no. I’m on it.” The man signaled to the other two guards to step away while he unlocked the cell, then the shackles and led Tobirama out.</p><p>The white-haired Senju stepped out wearily, but carefully. His narrowed eyes trailed from Uchiha to Uchiha that surrounded him. He had visibly lost some weight, but was still bigger than an average man. Still, he was dirty, starved and dehydrated. Madara sensed more danger from that mongrel Sumi had brought, than him.</p><p>“Lead the way to your camp.” Madara told him, waiting for him to go first.</p><p>The Senju held many suspicions, most of which were displayed right on his face. But he did as Madara told him. He’d probably go anywhere he was told rather than go back to that little cage.</p><p>“Why?” Was his only question.</p><p>“Not for your sake. I do have my reasons to let you live, however.”</p><p>Both of them looked back every now and then. Tobirama probably tried to determine if this was all some kind of trap, while Madara checked if Tajima had decided to send anyone after them. He didn’t.</p><p>It wasn’t long before they reached the exit of the Uchiha camp and so they headed on down the road, one aiming for home and other for peace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Adulterer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Brother in law!” Mego called, rushing out of the house to greet Madara. “I heard you went to meet the Senju. How did it go?”</p><p>Tajima walked slowly behind her, but he stayed away. He didn’t say much. It was clear how it went – Madara was still alive.</p><p>“Fine.” He smiled at her lightly as he passed her by. “We are going to have an official meeting in a week. Is that alright?” He said, arriving before Tajima. The man nodded slowly, before retreating into his study.</p><p>“You must be hungry, brother in law. I am too, let’s eat.” Mego wrapped her arm around his and he let himself get pulled along into the dining room. Sumi and one other servant passed them by, carrying sheets and clothes with them.</p><p>“What are they doing?”</p><p>“Oh,” Mego looked after them for a moment, “I’ve been sleeping in Sumi’s room since… since Izuna passed away. So we agreed it would be more comfortable if we shared my room instead. It’s bigger.”</p><p>“I understand.”</p><p>When they made it to the dining room, Mego dismissed the help and brought the food and set the table on her own. Madara didn’t question it. He didn’t really feel like talking at the moment, as his meeting with the other clan occupied his mind – that is, until Mego started pouring enormous amounts of food into his bowl.</p><p>“That’s enough!” He pulled the dish away. “They fed me there, I’m not that hungry.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry.” Mego sighed, and proceeded to pour just as much for herself. “I am very hungry, always.”</p><p>He smiled warmly. Of course she would be in her condition.</p><p>“That’s good, you should eat as much as you can.” He picked up a couple of chunks of meat from his dish and put it in hers.</p><p>For some time, they ate in silence. No one else joined them since it wasn’t even really lunchtime.</p><p>“So, everything will be good with the Senju? Father in law and I were very worried, you’ve been gone for two days.”</p><p>“I think so, yes.”</p><p>“You don’t sound very happy.” Mego remarked.</p><p>“There’s still a lot of work left to do, and we have yet to conclude it.”</p><p>“Can you…” She began, but then seemed to change her mind, so she just took another big bite.</p><p>“Can I what?”</p><p>“Hm-hmm.” She mumbled out with her mouth still full, what was supposed to be ‘nothing’.</p><p>He didn’t ask again.</p><p>……….</p><p>Yes, the peace wasn’t concluded and the majority of work only awaited him yet, but Madara decided he had deserved a good night at the tavern. He didn’t visit it too often, cousins and friends he grew up with would surround him and peer pressure him into getting drunk with them, which usually led to him being rendered completely useless the next day. He couldn’t train, and in some instances couldn’t even leave his bed.</p><p>So, he only treated himself like that when he knew he could have a day or two after to rest. Several young men his age occupied a table already when he came in and had him join them. The music played in a corner, there were dancers and, naturally, plenty of alcohol before him.</p><p>Some inquired about his time with the Senju, but the topic was soon left alone as they began drinking and having fun.</p><p>Needless to say, he demolished himself.</p><p>Upon opening his eyes in the morning, after they got used to painfully bright sunlight, he found himself in an unknown room. And he wasn’t alone.</p><p>“What the…” He whispered, sitting up.</p><p>She was lying on her stomach, black hair scattered all over her face and pillow, so he couldn’t even tell if he knew her. Her bare back was uncovered, and she breathed slowly and rhythmically, in deep sleep.</p><p>He could tell by the way the sheets felt against his skin, he was naked too.</p><p>He wished to leave, drag himself home and take a hot bath, then sleep for the rest of the day, but that would be pretty pathetic. So, instead, he settled for drinking water left conveniently by the bed, and waiting for the lady to wake up, so they can part properly.</p><p>Madara didn’t like doing this. He liked knowing the women he’s involved with, at least to the point where he knew their basic background. For all he knew, this one could be a prostitute paid by him or someone else, or could be carrying some disease. Was she one of the dancers? He couldn’t even recall what they looked like.</p><p>She moved, slowly stretching and changing her position as she was waking up. She yawned, and brushed her hair back with her fingers.</p><p>He knew her! She was a kunoichi, and they had gone on one or two missions together. And… if he remembered correctly, she had a husband.</p><p>When she finally decided to look his way, she appeared neither surprised or worried, which he surely had. So she knew what she had done, and had gotten involved with him on purpose.</p><p>“Good morning.” She gave a tired smile. “Water, please.” She thanked Madara, taking the cup and drinking up what was left.</p><p>She got up slowly and threw on a dress before heading for the door.</p><p>“I have folded your clothes over there. The breakfast will be ready soon.” She added, pointing, then disappeared somewhere into the house.</p><p>Madara didn’t exactly have much of an appetite in the mornings, much less during hangover. But he didn’t want to be rude, or make it look like he’s running away from her.</p><p>So, he dressed up, found a bathroom and washed his face, then followed the sound of sizzling oil in order to make it to the kitchen.</p><p>“Hisa…” He called her name, and the woman glanced at him briefly before turning her attention back to the food she was preparing.</p><p>“Don’t be so worried. Yushiro is on a weeklong mission, and kids are at my parents’ house.”</p><p>“I...” He started slowly, searching for right words. “I don’t want to get into anything complicated, and you’re a married woman… This isn’t a good idea.”</p><p>Picking up the pan from the stove, Hisa served eggs by already prepared bowls or rice.</p><p>“I understand. You should stay for breakfast, however.” She offered a small smile.</p><p>……….</p><p>After getting home, Madara took a long bath, then sat by a window, looking at rare snowflakes falling. That was the first snow of the year, he recalled.</p><p>“Brother in law?” Came a call from the door.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Would you walk with me?” Mego pouted slightly. He smiled, seeing as she was already wearing her coat. She knew he wouldn’t refuse her.</p><p>He was nearly about to tell her to please ask Sumi instead as the night he had was catching up to him, but remembered – she wasn’t allowed to leave the house in her mourning. Except, of course, in his company.</p><p> “Fine, of course I’ll walk with you.”</p><p>“Are you warm?” He asked as they steadily made their way away from the house.</p><p>“Yes, quite.”</p><p>The snow fell slowly, snowflakes getting bigger and denser, creating a thin coat on the ground already. The camp was nearly empty, only those who absolutely had to did expose themselves to cold. It has been about ten minutes and Madara hadn’t exchanged a word with his sister in law. He glanced over at her.</p><p>She curiously gazed at the houses, stores, looking up at the sky every now and then, squinting when the snow hit her eyes.</p><p>“You like snow?” He questioned, before he had thought to decide against it. It was obvious she did, the question was more than redundant. What an idiot… He told himself.</p><p>“Oh, yes. Winter used to be my favorite time of the year.”</p><p>“Used to be?”</p><p>“When I was a girl, mother and father would take Sumi and me to play in the snow every day. Often, they just left us with the other children and we played until evening…”</p><p>She laughed softly.</p><p>“Once, I was angry at this girl because she said her hair was longer than mine – and it wasn’t! – so I put a rock in the snowball and hit her. Sumi panicked and dragged me home before her parents showed up.” Her laughter got louder. “I always gave her so much trouble.”</p><p>Madara smiled, remembering Izuna’s and his own mischief when they were young.</p><p>“Now, we’re expected to behave a certain way, especially since… now that I’m a widow… it’s like everyone expects me to act like I’m dead too.” Her voice broke near the end and she finished the sentence with a whisper.</p><p>“I don’t think it’s—“</p><p>“No, it is! If I show an ounce of joy before anyone other than you and Sumi, I get disapproving looks, I’m not allowed to dress remotely pretty, I didn’t leave the house since we went to see the healer, and I don’t even remember how long before that… I’m tired of this. I miss Izuna too, but I am still alive!”</p><p>Falling silent, Mego turned away from him, and wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her coat, sniffing softly.</p><p>“I didn’t think I would ever be in this situation. Nobody prepared me for this.”</p><p>“Well, you have your parents to blame for that.” A flash of anger and hurt appeared on her face at his – according to her standards, probably –insensitive response.</p><p>“Honestly, sister in law, we have been at war since I can remember. People are dying left and right, someone is widowed every day. They should have made you aware of that.”</p><p>“When you give birth,” He continued, more softly, “You will have more freedom. For now, you just have to endure what is expected of you.”</p><p>“I know.” She nodded, looking up at the sky again, while the snow cooled her tear-stained face.</p><p>“Until then, you have Sumi and me by your side. I don’t expect you to bury yourself with my brother—“ He shut up abruptly, when Mego hugged him.</p><p>She had pressed her face against the fur coat covering his chest, wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and just stood still.</p><p>“Thank you, brother in law. I love you.”</p><p>Madara looked around them cautiously. He wasn’t very used to such closeness, and who knows how someone else might interpret their actions…</p><p>But his pregnant sister in law seemed to need it desperately, so he gave in this one time, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.</p><p>“I love you as well.”</p><p>After a minute or two they continued walking.</p><p>“Anyway, what were you doing last night, brother in law? You weren’t home.” She asked, and Madara had to give his all not to make a face as flashbacks came to him. What wasn’t I doing… He thought to himself.</p><p>“I was drinking… with friends.”</p><p>……….</p><p>Life at the camp went back to normal – even better – it was peaceful and, like never before, Madara felt at ease. Of course, there were other enemy clans out there, but they seldom posed a threat such as Senju. And so the Uchihas were livelier than usual, going about their business with no fear.</p><p>His walks with Mego had become a frequent activity for the two of them. She was a lively, sweet girl, and he couldn’t bring himself to refuse her whenever she asked for favors. Obviously, mostly because she carried Izuna’s child, but even that aside, she was very dear to him. And, at last, thanks to the treaty with the Senju, that sort of feeling didn’t frighten him. He could embrace it and finally see a future for his family.</p><p>One particular evening, Mego went to sleep early, so he went out on his own, planning to take a quick stroll and then head to bed himself.</p><p>By now, winter had gotten slightly harsher. His boots soundly left footprints in the snow as he walked, passing by people here and there, but mostly, the streets were calm and nearly empty, as everyone was finishing their work for the day.</p><p>He nodded them silent greetings on their way home, when another familiar face appeared before him. Hisa. She was steadily walking forward, also in the direction of her own home.</p><p>Flashbacks of their time together came back to him once more, as he had remembered all the details over time, and if he was to be honest with himself, meditated upon them nearly every night. Thoughts of doing it again had creeped into his head, but he repeated for himself that she’s married.</p><p>To make matters worse, he knew her husband well! They weren’t exactly friends since the age gap between them was quite large, but they got along well and had completed a few missions together.</p><p>Hisa greeted him politely, showing no intention of stopping, but mimicked his actions as he slowed down and eventually stopped walking to stand with her.</p><p>“I was…”</p><p>The mixture of confusion and lust in his eyes got her to spare him the uncomfortable talk. She smirked.</p><p>“I just went to see Yushiro off. Come by if you want.”</p><p>……….</p><p>Madara surprised himself when he went home instead, and got ready for sleep. He lied down in his bed, staring back at the darkness.</p><p>He did wish to follow her, right away even, had he not thought it looked too desperate and that she should work for it (and yes, he was aware how redundant these games were at this point, but couldn’t help himself).</p><p>However, Yushiro’s benign face kept coming to him, the conversations they had, the way Izuna, Tajima and the two of them had gotten drunk together when he and Hisa had their firstborn, their training together when Madara was much younger… He felt genuinely bad for wanting to fuck his wife. Well, and for fucking his wife…</p><p>Madara sat up.</p><p>But she initiated it! If she didn’t keep Yushiro’s honor, why should he?</p><p>His life was completely void of romance for quite a while, only now did he feel how much he missed that kind of excitement. Not to mention, Hisa was a marvelous woman. Strong, clever, yet motherly and beautiful… and really good in bed, if you will.</p><p>Yes, Yushiro and he really weren’t that great of friends, anyway. He got up, threw a coat over his shoulders and went over to her house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Marriages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Senju reaped the benefits of the treaty as well. People were generally happier, they moved freely, even feeling so brave to roam outside of their camp in groups of two-three civilians. Hashirama, especially, was on cloud nine. He kept going over the plans he had written down, but rather in that impatient stage of happiness, than in anxiety. He had his younger sister rewrite them all on better paper, skillfully, so that they were more presentable. His brother thought how he would give his soul away for this deal.</p><p>Tobirama, himself, was… glad. Yes, he didn’t want to fight anymore, he too loved peace over war. He just didn’t have as much faith in the other clan.</p><p>They were sitting on their porch, sipping sweet alcohol that kept them warm in the cold weather. Behind them, the thin walls displayed shadows on them from the candlelit room they were framing. The silhouette of their sister danced on them, while she sat at her desk, writing, as she had for hours every day now.</p><p>“I believe we should strengthen the treaty further, brother.” Hashirama began, taking a shot of his drink. Tobirama waited for him to continue in silence. “If we were to arrange a ma—“</p><p>“You’re not giving Yuna to those people, Hashirama.”</p><p>He didn’t even need to listen to the rest of it. Hashirama was so invested into this whole deal with the Uchiha, if he was a female, he’d go marry that wretched friend of his, himself. Sending Yuna to that clan was the logical next step for him. But she wouldn’t simply be a bride, she’d serve as a hostage; a guarantee that the Senju won’t break the treaty.</p><p>“Madara would make a fine husband to her!” Hashirama continued to press. “He might be… a little rough around the edges, but he has a lot of love for me, I know it. For my sake and the peace, he would be good to her.”</p><p>A snort came from the other, long before response.</p><p>“At least offer him another woman. We have other noble families.”</p><p>“That’s not good enough. They know we have an eligible sister. We can’t hold back here.”</p><p>“I will not side with you on this, brother. I still think it’s stupid to trust them so blindly.”</p><p>“Look, Tobirama,” Hashirama’s tone had started to change as his patience was abandoning this conversation, “If Yuna accepts, and father agrees, I will do it. With you by my side or not.”</p><p>……….</p><p>A single candle burned on the nightstand, illuminating the wooden surface, and casting shadows on the rest of the room. Madara felt slightly cold since he was sharing his blanket with the woman next to him, but was too comfortable to move and get another one. Besides, it was only his feet. The rest of him was kept warm by her body heat, as they lied embraced.</p><p>He could tell by the rhythm of her breathing that she was very close to falling asleep, but every now and then she would sigh and remind him that she can’t let herself doze off and stay away from home the whole night.</p><p>Madara understood that, and he tried to respect it, waking her with kisses when she would stay still for longer than few minutes, but he had to admit he wasn’t happy about it. Their affair had been going on for a little over two months, yet they hadn’t spent one peaceful night in each others’ company.</p><p>True, they weren’t in a relationship, at least not in one that warranted any responsibilities, but he wished they could spend the night in peace, and wake up together. He hated how barely half an hour after they made love, Hisa had to get up, start dressing and leave him behind. He felt… used, as ridiculous as it may sound.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” She whispered, grazing his cheek with her fingers. “I’d love to stay.”</p><p>“I know.” He kissed them lightly as they brushed past his lips. She’s a kunoichi with work to complete, as well as a housewife with three children. He knew she won’t be able to continue this affair if it becomes too inconvenient, same as he.</p><p>He walked her out to the garden, and watched her back for a few moments before turning around to go back to bed. He stopped abruptly, upon hearing feet tapping against the floor. His initial thought was that it’s Tajima, praying that the man didn’t realize just who his visitor was, but after he listened closely, he concluded the steps were too short and carelessly loud to be Tajima.</p><p>“Brother in law?” Came a muffled call further down from the hallway.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>She was making her way over, a cup, of water, he assumed, in her hand.</p><p>Madara looked at her with question in his expression. Mego stood on the tip of her toes for a short while to look over his shoulder and at the main door. She gave a devilish, albeit sleepy, smile when they made eye contact.</p><p>“Who was that, brother in law?”</p><p>“What?... I was just…” Madara attempted a lie then gave up halfway through it. “Just someone.”</p><p>Mego’s gaze softened.</p><p>“I’m happy for you.”</p><p>“Thank you.” He somehow managed to reply with the same enthusiasm, since she was the last person he’d tell about the sort of affair he was having. “Go back to sleep now, it’s cold.”</p><p>“Mhm, you too, brother in law.” She yawned, walking away.</p><p>……….</p><p>“It seems to me like you won’t get away with being a bachelor, despite your defiance.” Tajima commented, his smile audible in his voice, standing behind Madara who was rereading the letter third time around.</p><p>“Since when would you be so happy to have a Senju daughter in law?” His son retorted, in weak attempt to ruin his victory.</p><p>“Well, better than sending an Uchiha woman to them. I am fine with that arrangement.”</p><p>Yeah, well, I’m not.  Madara thought. The idea of marrying Hashirama’s sister hadn’t even occurred to him. He based all of his plans on mutual ideas and the old friendship the two of them shared once, but… That might not be enough, after all. Arranged marriage would definitely bring the clans together, and strengthen the peace.</p><p>He tossed the small scroll on the table. She was barely of age, if he remembered well she had turned seventeen a few months ago. He was turning twenty six in less than two weeks, and as he was meant to, preferred proper women, not girls.</p><p>But do refuse, he reminded himself, and watch everything fall apart.</p><p>“Respond to them quickly, we have to start preparing for it soon.”</p><p>“Someone’s eager to become family with the Senju.” Madara snorted, grabbing a piece of paper and preparing the ink for his response.</p><p>“It’s only now that this whole plan is starting to have some hope.” Tajima pointed out, and walked away.</p><p>It didn’t take him long to finish his response – the common nonsense that was expected of him: he pointed out what an honor it would be and suggested the date for his family to visit their clan, to complete the negotiations.</p><p>With a long sigh, he sat back while the ink dried and stared at the ceiling. So… he would get married, after all. Well… the main reason he rejected the idea of starting his own family was because of the war and chaos surrounding them. Since they were now working on change, perhaps he might…</p><p>He sat up abruptly, as a wave of restlessness overcame him. He didn’t see himself like that! He, Uchiha Madara, living in a cozy home with a wife and children. No. That wasn’t him. Especially considering he’d marry that girl. Grown, complete woman, like Hisa, would maybe be acceptable. What the hell was he to do with someone who had just stopped being a child a year or two ago?</p><p>“Brother in law?”</p><p>He looked over his shoulder to face Mego.</p><p>“I heard.” She said, unhappy, and made her way over to him. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Madara looked at her blankly for a few moments. What?</p><p>“What?” He voiced his thoughts, confused.</p><p>Mego squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, “I know you are seeing someone. Now this arrangement… It’s too bad.”</p><p>“Oh, that.” He cleared his throat. “It is what it is.”</p><p>“I really wished for you to be happy.”</p><p>That brought a gentle smile to his face, and he got up.</p><p>“I know.” He gave her shiny hair a small pat. His hand went down to her stomach, that grew to be a proper bump in the last months. “Never mind that. How are you doing?”</p><p>“Good.” Mego placed her hand over his, smiling. “I will go see the healer soon, for a check up—“</p><p>“Lord Madara?” A servant boy interrupted, looking somewhat reluctant when he saw them.</p><p>“Yes?” Madara stepped away from his sister in law and faced him.</p><p>“I am ready to deliver your letter to the Senju, sir.”</p><p>“Yes, alright.” He took another minute to fold and seal it, then it went away. He suppressed a sigh, not wanting any additional questions about the matter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Silent Agreement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, I am almost excited for your marriage.” Hisa joked, dragging a warm, wet rag across Madara’s back. “At least I won’t be the only one cheating here.”</p><p>“Aren’t you an optimist.” He reciprocated her irony, closing his eyes to enjoy the moment. Her house was finally empty again, so they took a chance to spend an evening there, and bathe together. “But get this, it’s almost like destiny; you’ve been given to a man twice your age and I, to a girl. Our ancestors have some sick sense of humor.”</p><p>She placed a kiss on his shoulder.</p><p>“My turn,” She said cheerfully, which sounded seductive in her husky voice, at the moment, anything did, as she turned around in the small tub. “And please, let’s change the subject.”</p><p>“You started it.”</p><p>Before washing her back, Madara removed few stray wet strands of hair from the back of her neck, and licked his way up it, smiling against Hisa’s skin as it cowered. The rag she passed to him was dropped back into water, as he wrapped an arm around her upper torso to pull her closer, grazing his fingers over her breasts.</p><p>Gods, he didn’t want to go back home, not when he has to greet the Senju’s and seal that sad arrangement they made.</p><p>……….</p><p>As help ran all around the house, brining food and drinks to the table in the receiving room, and a maid fixed his robe over and over again - although he didn’t see anything wrong with it - Madara couldn’t help but think back to the day Izuna was engaged to Mego. A wave of sadness overcame him. His brother would surely have something encouraging and witty to say about this situation.</p><p>“Brother in law!” Mego carefully moved between the other people, making her way over to him. “I just wanted to wish you luck before it begins.”</p><p>“Thank you.” He nodded. He wished she could be by his side, at least. But she was still considered ‘bad luck’, so she was unwanted. “I am sure Sumi will keep you very well informed about everything that goes down.” He tried to smile.</p><p>“Oh, yes! She will be helping.”</p><p>“I know you would like to stay with us…” He blurted out, unable to leave her behind without even bringing it up. Weddings, couples, all of the sleazy stuff was something she enjoyed. She didn’t get to enjoy many things since she had been widowed.</p><p>“It’s alright. You aren’t marrying the one you want, anyway. There’s nothing good to be seen.” Her tone was darker than he was used to.</p><p>She wasn’t wrong there.</p><p>“Yeah…” Though, whenever she would make her innocent little assumptions about the romance he was involved in, he’d feel a special sting of guilt. He had gotten used to the idea that he slept with the wife of a family friend, and even to the idea that he slept with her despite being promised to another. But Mego’s perfect idea of romance got to him.</p><p>He, too, knew it’s a wonderful ideal, to find real love and give yourself only to those you truly care for, while minding social norms and honor. It was seldom possible, however. Especially for him.</p><p>“I am sorry, brother in law. I only made you sad now.” Mego face palmed, anxiously looking for right words to tell him. “I am sure the girl will be lovely. Izuna didn’t know me either, and we were so happy!”</p><p>“I know, I believe so too.” He lied. So what? He was already a cheater; lying doesn’t hold a candle to that.</p><p>That made him smile. I am such a bastard, he thought.</p><p>……….</p><p>Tobirama frowned, staring straight at Madara’s face. Why is this bastard so gloomy? He demanded silently. Not only was he being given their sister, but he had the audacity to not be happy about it?</p><p>She was way more than he could dream to deserve.</p><p>His brother, however, didn’t seem to mind this. Hashirama led the conversation while the rest of them, Tobirama, Madara and their fathers failed to be as jolly. He still found it unbelievable that Yuna would marry this man; that cursed Uchiha Madara would get to lie with her.</p><p>Funnily so, he still held a certain dose of hope for the things turning out differently. Especially since Madara was looking so unhappy with everything. True, it insulted him on one side, but he’d much rather be insulted than have Madara lay a hand on his sister!</p><p>He took a shot of his drink, getting nervous as the meeting proceeded. How Madara felt really didn’t matter at all – he had to face the reality, his palms sweating. This was an arrangement, and one he could not refuse or they would be obligated to terminate the whole ordeal with the treaty. No matter how sad a fate of being an Uchiha’s wife would be for Yuna, being rejected would be considered a slander to her honor.</p><p>They would have to end all of this…</p><p>There is no hope, he thought to himself bitterly, waiting for his cup to be filled so he could take yet another shot.</p><p>Then, a ray of hope did appear before him, when he looked up at the girl pouring his drink. Tajima’s voice was becoming less and less audible to him as he focused on her. What was her name? He was sure he had heard it back in the prison… It was on the tip of his tongue.</p><p>His mind raced, trying to bring some kind of plan together. Whatever he came up with sounded incredibly stupid in this last-minute situation. Still, he couldn’t imagine not taking the chance.</p><p>Could he bring her up? What if she’s already taken?</p><p>Quickly enough, he was pulled back into reality, as his father and Tajima were rising their cups to cheer.</p><p>“We agree with those terms. It will be an honor to welcome your daughter to—“</p><p>“I have a different proposal to make.” He managed to blurt out before Tajima was done, trying to stand up so fast he was left in an awkward position between sitting and standing for a few moments as the others’ eyes bore into him.</p><p>With his peripheral vision he took note of the girl, who was just leaving the room, getting lost behind sliding door. Good, it would be pretty strange if she stood right there. Not that it would stop him.</p><p>“What?!” Hashirama asked, his voice barely above a whisper, as he kicked Tobirama under the table, not even trying to be subtle. “Brother, we are about to bring our clans together. What better proposal could you offer?”</p><p>He looked to his right to face his brother. Yeah, the next time they spar, he is going to bite the dust, for sure. But that was a sacrifice he was willing to make.</p><p>“We may yet bring them together.” He made a small pause, for the sake of being dramatic and not to look to desperate. “There is an Uchiha woman I would marry.”</p><p>The others were quiet for a few long moments, exchanging confused glances among themselves.</p><p>“Do you even know any Uchiha women?! Stop trying to sabotage—“ Hashirama was cut off, by none other than the groom himself.</p><p>“Name her.” He said simply, pretty much expressionless as he always was, but a little less sulky than before.</p><p>He took a deep breath. Here goes. He, Senju Tobirama, would ask for an Uchiha woman’s hand. Gods really liked to play games with him and his sorry fate.</p><p>“Suni.”</p><p>Slight confusion was replaced with a ghost of a smile on Madara’s face.</p><p>“Sumi?”</p><p>Fuck. He knew it didn’t sound right. But what to do, he had only heard the name once back in the prison.</p><p>“Of course, that’s what I said.”</p><p>“Of course.” The bastard smiled again.</p><p>“We would have to speak to her guardian… but, neither we, nor she will deny you, I am sure.” Tajima added slowly. “What do we do about our current arrangement, though?” He looked at Tobirama’s father.</p><p>“Uh… Let us wait then. If the girl and her guardian agree to my son’s proposal… I suppose we don’t need both arrangements for the sake of our treaty?”</p><p>“No, we don’t.” Madara was quick to agree.</p><p>“I’d like you to stay as our guests until tomorrow. We’ll make sure to make different preparations as soon as possible.” Tajima added.</p><p>And with that he, Tobirama, was the one getting married… and staying over to spend the night in the Uchiha household.</p><p>……….</p><p>Sumi slowly sat down on the nearest chair in the kitchen, not even looking Madara’s way as he continued to tell her the news. Good or bad, it was up to her. He was, personally, overjoyed.</p><p>“But… How can I… Why me?” The poor girl didn’t even know what questions to ask.</p><p>“You must have met him at some point? He did know your name… kind of.”</p><p>“Where would I… Oh.” She looked up at him, recognition written all over her face. “He was imprisoned here. He’s big, with white hair?!”</p><p>“Yes, that’s Tobirama.”</p><p>Usually, he would have pressed her to tell him what in the world she was doing in the prison, but at the moment, it really didn’t even matter. Nor did he have the time to chat with her. Hashirama awaited him still, they were going to go have a drink.</p><p>At the door, he was met with Mego’s worried expression.</p><p>“Oh—Brother in law, Sumi! You both disappeared on me, what happened?”</p><p>“Uhm… It went well. Sumi will explain.” He petted her hair gently and went to meet the Senju. He didn’t want to make the man wait upon all else; Hashirama didn’t even attempt to hide his disappointment with the chain of events.</p><p>“Don’t look so grim, Hashirama! It’s not the end of the world.” Madara offered consolation, but tried not to appear too happy, himself. If Tobirama hadn’t grabbed all the attention earlier during their meeting, Hashirama would have noticed how easily Madara agreed to cancel his betrothal to their sister.</p><p>“Senju and Uchiha clans are still coming together.”</p><p>“Yes, but I wanted us to be family! You wanted that too, right?!” The man wouldn’t let it go.</p><p>“I did, naturally.”</p><p>“Then, let us marry you and Yuna anyway! If that Sumi girl caught Tobirama’s eye, so be it. But you—“</p><p>“Hashirama.” Madara interrupted. “Tobirama is your clan leader’s son, same as you. Him marrying any Uchiha woman is good for our treaty. Not to mention what good family Sumi originally comes from.”</p><p>“I know that, fine. But we could share blood if you were to take Yuna!”</p><p>“Look, your sister is still very young. I’m sure this change of events will not make her unhappy.” While Hashirama was trying to think of yet more comebacks, Madara took the chance to remind him they were going out to a tavern, hoping to change the topic, at least for the evening.</p><p>He succeeded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Truths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ow…” Sumi whispered for about tenth time, while Mego was doing her hair. She knew all too well how uncomfortable all the pins and ornaments felt until you get used to them.</p><p>“Just a little bit longer, I have another braid to make.” She reassured, smiling at her friend who was on the edge of her seat the whole time, her worried expression reflecting in the mirror on the table.</p><p>“Are you tired yet, lady?”</p><p>“No, not at all.” Mego smiled. This was a big change, indeed. Usually, it was Sumi who did her hair and the rest, but she wanted to help her friend get ready for the day – she’d get a handmaiden over at the Senju side – here, Mego would take care of her. They had maybe a couple of weeks left to spend together as they always had.</p><p>Since she was Senju Tobirama’s fiancé, she was already expected to present and dress herself differently, and accept more noble duties.</p><p>Few days had passed since his proposal, but they stayed a while. Their camp wasn’t very close. There was still a lot of work left to do until both clans would live together. Men had only started to build on the site that would be their village.</p><p>“So… Are you going to be alright? When I leave, I mean.” Sumi finally asked. The two of them had sort of avoided to talk about that. Mego wasn’t sure of Sumi’s reasons, but she didn’t want to make the girl feel guilty about leaving or anything.</p><p>“Of course.” She laughed the question off. “I will miss you, but you’re not going far.”</p><p>That was, of course, a big fat lie. She was panicking and loathed both the idea of being alone and taking in a new handmaiden. She wouldn’t burden the bride-to-be with that, however.</p><p>“And you don’t have to call me lady, now.” Truth is, if it was up to her, Sumi would never have to call her ‘lady’, but her mother insisted. “You are now, yourself, a lady.”</p><p>“I know, I’m just…” Sumi sighed. “This is all so quick, and strange.”</p><p>“It is, truly. But it’s so romantic!” She beamed, accidentally tugging too hard while braiding, getting another sound of protest from her friend. “Sorry!”</p><p>“He had only seen you once and asked for your hand! That’s so sweet. A fine tale to tell your children, about your encounter in the prison, and how you fed him, and he asked for your hand upon getting released—“</p><p>“They came here to arrange a marriage between his sister and Madara. It’s pretty obvious he asked for me to get in the way of that.” Sumi reasoned calmly.</p><p>“Well, you can embellish a little, you’re not going to tell them that dull story!” Mego pouted. “Here, it’s all done.” She stepped away and let Sumi examine herself in the mirror.</p><p>“You look beautiful.”</p><p>……….</p><p>“It will take a while to get used to having them as neighbors.” Tajima said, as if he could read Madara’s own thoughts. As they were seeing the Senju off, he only felt just how at ease he was now that they were finally leaving.</p><p>Not to say he was having any doubts about wanting to build a home with them, but it was all just too fresh. It’s only been a few months since Tobirama killed Izuna, that day they were all trying very, very hard to kill each other. And these past few days they sipped tea, chatted and slept under the same roof, as if they hadn’t done all those horrible things to one another.</p><p>Back when he went to their camp, it was just him. But this time, there was Tajima, and Mego, and his other relatives, all together in one house with the Senju. And that’s how it would be when they all start sharing space… if everything works out.</p><p>“We have a little less than one moon from now to prepare that girl for her duties. Make sure she knows how important her place is.” His father pointed, looking at the cloudy sky. Spring was slow, but it was coming.</p><p>Truly, they had to turn a handmaiden into an ambassador. Now that he started thinking about that, a whole new set of issues were raised. Oh, gods. To make matters worse, Sumi had no backbone, from Madara’s experience, she’d start crying if you looked at her the wrong way.</p><p>I can try. He thought in response, not very optimistic.</p><p>He didn’t doubt that she’d behave well, or even that she would perform as a wife, just that she might be too… meek, to put it nicely. And to put it less nicely, bland, dull, frightened and easy to take advantage of.</p><p>In these sorts of political arrangements, the woman had to stand her ground more than the man. She’s the one being taken to live among strangers – even worse, recent enemies. If Tobirama was to mistreat Sumi, that means his clan can piss all over the Uchiha. And gods know how much that bastard hated them.</p><p>……….</p><p>“Brother in law?” Mego called out, when she answered the door of her bedroom.</p><p>“I need to speak to Sumi.”</p><p>“Oh, come in.”</p><p>The handmaiden stood up from her comfy position on a cushion, evidently uneasy, fixing her dress that got wrinkled from lying down in it.</p><p>“Could you leave us, Mego?”</p><p>His sister in law exchanged a look with Sumi, but she nodded understandingly and left the room.</p><p>“My lord…” The girl spoke, wanting to know what he came for.</p><p>“I just wanted to make sure you understand what this marriage you’ll join means. For all of us.”</p><p>“I do. I will try my best to obey them a—“</p><p>“You see, that’s exactly what we don’t want, Sumi.” Madara approached her. “I’m not saying be disobedient for no reason. But don’t let anyone bully you.”</p><p>She said nothing, just kept looking at him straight in the eyes, with a gaze that made Madara think she may have some backbone, after all. As if she wanted to say ‘you’re the one to talk’. He cleared his throat. Sure, he wasn’t nicest to her, but everything she did pissed him off, frankly. He didn’t like weaklings.</p><p> “You’re representing our clan, now. If anyone should even try to mistreat you, go to Hashirama immediately. He’ll be your brother in law. Or… if you’d prefer… come talk to me.” He had to scowl at himself upon saying that, and the girl laughed at his reaction.</p><p>“I think we both know I won’t come to talk to you.”</p><p>He had to return a smile.</p><p>“That’s true. However…” He had to clear his throat again, to speak seriously. “In this case, we are on the same side. I wanted you to know that you’ll have my protection, should you need it, of course.”</p><p>She nodded, looking at the floor. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Well… that is all.” He turned to leave. He still had some work to do for the day, train and later, in the evening, go meet with Hisa. Since his household had guests over, for several days they weren’t able to see each other.</p><p>“My lord?” He stopped, and looked at Sumi when she called him.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Take care of Mego. Don’t let her be lonely.”</p><p>He had to smile again, and gave a nod in agreement. The mutual love for his sweet sister in law was another common ground Sumi and he shared.</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>She was meek, but she wasn’t so bad, that Sumi, he thought.</p><p>……….</p><p>“So, tell me about Uchiha Sumi, brother.” Hashirama casually said, as he and Tobirama walked down a dirt path that would take them home. Another few hours and they would arrive.</p><p>Their father already left days ago, as they had been away from home for quite a while. </p><p>The younger Senju suppressed a sigh. He knew Hashirama would eventually have to ask. At least he didn’t appear as angry anymore, although that still didn’t mean Tobirama won’t get his butt kicked when they train again.</p><p>“She came to the prison a few times…” He began with a lie, but it did have sprinkles of truth in it. “First time, accidentally, her dog actually ran away and started eating my food.” A little unexpected gladness snuck into his voice once he started telling the honest part. “She was in the market, and shared some of her own food with me then, to compensate.”</p><p>“Seems to me she shared more than that to compensate.” Hashirama mocked, earning himself a gasp from Tobirama.</p><p>“Brother!”</p><p>“I’m just saying!” The older man laughed, putting his hands up in defense. “You did ask her to marry you, people don’t usually do that just because someone shares a little food with them.”</p><p>“When you’re chained and starved, it’s not so little.”</p><p>“Anyway… What I don’t understand is why you never brought her up. It’s been months since you met her.”</p><p>Tobirama’s own saliva felt like liquid iron in his throat when he swallowed. That was a question he really couldn’t answer without the other calling bullshit. No lie is that good. And Hashirama isn’t stupid, to believe something mediocre. Even when he did act ignorant, it was very probably intentional.</p><p>“She’s an Uchiha. At the time, treaty wasn’t even in the works.” He said slowly. Alright, he thought, that made sense.</p><p>“What about when we established there would be a treaty? Or, when I revealed you my plans with Yuna? That was the perfect time to bring your Uchiha girl up.”</p><p>“I…”</p><p>“And why didn’t she react at all when she saw you in their house?” Hashirama’s questions came like precisely thrown kunai, and he felt like a training dummy about to have its straw spilled.</p><p>“I was in a dark cell, dirty. She probably couldn’t even tell it was me.” The dummy still tried to hold on and make its case, however hopeless.</p><p>“Or was it that you completely forgot about her and in the last moment thought you could use her to screw up the arrangement I already made?” At that point, they had both stopped walking, facing each other.</p><p>Tobirama’s mind had been racing for long enough, desperately trying to come up with lies, and at last… He gave up. He made blatant eye contact with Hashirama.</p><p>“Yes, that’s exactly what it was! You knew I don’t agree with giving Yuna to them! And she, the poor thing, had agreed only because both you and father said she should. Even your beloved Madara wasn’t happy with your arrangement, but you refused to see, brother!”</p><p>Small flock of sparrows hastily flew away from a nearby tree because of his yelling. He inhaled a long breath of air upon finishing. “That’s all I had to say.” He added, and then continued walking.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t Madara be happy?”</p><p>Sure, Tobirama thought, feeling as his anger came back all at once, that’s what matters most here. He stopped to stand still, once again.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know! Perhaps he didn’t plan to be forced into a marriage, perhaps he has a woman already, or maybe he just doesn’t want to fuck little girls, for gods’ sake!”</p><p>“I wasn’t expecting them to breed immediately, Tobirama, I’m not a madman!”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter what you were expecting. You were giving her to him, he could do anything.”</p><p>Hashirama sighed, combing fingers through his own hair to calm down. “Alright, alright. I understand. You’re right.” He whispered, finally. A wave of relief came over Tobirama, and he nodded.</p><p>“Let’s keep walking then.”</p><p>So, they did, in silence. Neither of them spoke ‘till they reached their camp.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Distance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can you already tell what it is?” Mego asked, curiously looking at the healer, while the woman was finishing up with examining her. She smiled.</p><p>“There are some signs that commonly point to a girl or a boy, but don’t count on them always being right, alright, dove?”</p><p>Mego nodded. Even Madara tore himself away from the healer lady’s colorful medicine shelf and came closer to hear.</p><p>“Your belly stands low, you see? The bump grew downward.” She gestured. “That may be a sign you’re carrying a boy. But!” The healer raised her tone sternly. “Do not trust that blindly, and don’t claim to others you’ll have a son. Women have done that before, and then everyone gets disappointed when they’re wrong.”</p><p>“We won’t be disappointed either way.” Madara said, to which Mego smiled and took his hand to squeeze it gently in gratitude.</p><p>“Good. Everything is in order, you are perfectly healthy. That’s all.” The woman went to the bowl with water in the corner and started washing her hands.</p><p>Madara helped Mego up and held her coat while she put it on and they were at the door.</p><p>“Madara.” He looked back when the woman called him.</p><p>“Yes, Shime?”</p><p>“You stay a moment.” She gave him a meaningful look.</p><p>“Wait outside with Sumi, sister in law.” He told Mego. Both he and Shime watched the girl leave, then, when they were alone, he turned to her.</p><p>“What is—“</p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?” She cut him off before he even had a chance to ask what she wanted.</p><p>“What?” He frowned at her vague question. Her tone revealed it wasn’t good, whatever she wanted to speak to him about.</p><p>“With that girl, your sister in law. What are you doing?”</p><p>Well, another thing her tone and expression revealed was that he was supposed to know exactly what she meant, although he had no idea. He sighed, reminding himself to watch his tone. Not that Shime was too important a person, but she was one of rare people who actually liked him. He didn’t want to start a fight here.</p><p>“You really need to be more specific. What in the world would I be doing? I’m as good as I can be to her.”</p><p>“Well, I hear you’re better to her than you should be.” The woman raised an eyebrow meaningfully. “You two are way too close, Madara. People are talking.”</p><p>“What people?! What would they—“</p><p>“Your people, your clansmen! They say you walk together until late at night, and you hug in public; your… your servants say they walked in on you two being close more than once.” Her voice got quieter at the end. “Think what you’re doing to yourself, and to her! You’re supposed to lead this clan once, for gods’ sake.”</p><p>“Being close? What does that mean?!”</p><p>“Are you sleeping with her, Madara?” She finally asked, bluntly.</p><p>“What?! No!”</p><p>“Are you sure you’re telling the truth?”</p><p>“Of course! What the hell? How could someone even—“</p><p>“Then I don’t know what exactly they saw you two doing, but whatever it is, they found it inappropriate. Be careful.”</p><p>“I…” Madara sat down on the edge of the examination table. “I never even thought of her in such a way.” He looked Shime in the eyes, wanting to get his honesty across.</p><p>“She’s a sweet girl, it’s easy to love her. It’s easy to get close to her. But you must put some distance between you.” She squeezed Madara’s shoulder. “Some are even suspecting that the child she carries… You know.”</p><p>He shook his head in disbelief.</p><p>“Go now. I have a new patient waiting already.”</p><p>He got up to leave.</p><p>“And Madara?” She called. “Be mindful.”</p><p>He nodded, and left.</p><p>……….</p><p>Madara’s eyes nervously darted towards anyone who passed them by as they walked home. He was trying to catch a glimpse of judgement or mockery on their faces, and he didn’t know if he was imagining stuff because of what he was just told or people indeed looked at him differently.</p><p>It was as if every other passerby’s gaze lingered on them a bit longer than normal, and it drove him crazy. To think he had been the topic of such a distasteful rumor, and had no idea about it until now. If some clan members really thought the child Mego was carrying was his… then the rumor had been circling around far longer than he could even comprehend.</p><p>His jaw tensed, as he frowned, harder than usual. How dare they even come up with such hideous ideas? The rumor basically implied he bedded his sister in law while his brother was still alive. Not that sleeping with her with Izuna dead would be any better, but they had to know how much he loved his brother! How could anyone think he’d do such a thing to him?</p><p>Suddenly, he tensed up, feeling Mego wrap her arm around his own. The girl’s cheerful face turned worried when she noticed the grim look he was unconsciously giving her.</p><p>“Are you alright, brother in law?”</p><p>“Mhm.” He confirmed, and pulled his arm away to put some space between them. Mego’s confusion at his actions was obvious, but she thankfully chose to say nothing about it.</p><p>“Sumi and I would like to look at some fabrics over there. Would you follow us over to the stand?”</p><p>“Sure.” Madara sighed. He led the way over, then stepped aside to wait for the girls while they browsed through the colorful silk materials and asked the merchant whatever they needed to. He heard them speak excitedly, giggle and saw them lean the fabrics of this or that color on each other.</p><p>Once again, he turned his attention to the people surrounding them. For the most part, nothing seemed different. Figures. Just because he was now aware of what most of them thought didn’t mean everyone would suddenly act drastically different. Yet… now when he paid attention to it…</p><p>“… right, brother in law?” He turned to Mego when she spoke to him.</p><p>“Excuse me?” He frowned.</p><p>“I was just telling Sumi we should definitely go for deeper red color for the wedding dress, right? The color of our clan.”</p><p>“Yeah… Fine.” He mumbled out. Not that he particularly cared, although, he probably should. “Yes, deep red is good.”</p><p>She came closer.</p><p>“Brother in law… Are you alright?” She whispered, her eyebrows raised in concern. His entire body tensed, again, when she took him by his hand.</p><p>Every time they made any physical contact he panicked, almost ready to give it up to those who came up with the rumor about them. He and Mego sure had the habit of touching each other over every little thing.</p><p>“Yes, yes.” He cleared his throat and retreated his hand.</p><p>“Do you want to go home?”</p><p>Madara nodded. Mego rushed over to Sumi to let her know they were leaving first, and they were on their way.</p><p>They were exposed, he felt. It was early noon, and clan grounds were busier than any other time of the day. And the two of them were walking together among all those people, who were thinking gods know what.</p><p>He walked fast, although he took notice of Mego’s struggle to keep up. He didn’t slow down.</p><p>……….</p><p>The evening came, fresh and windy, but way warmer than they were in a while. Madara stood on the training area in his backyard, looking up at the starry sky; listening to countless sounds of birds, crickets, bugs, and everything else nature held at that hour.</p><p>“There you are.” Tajima said, standing next to him.</p><p>“Father.” He greeted. He hadn’t seen Tajima that day.</p><p>“What did Shime say? How is Mego doing?”</p><p>“Good, she’s healthy.” A smile escaped him. “Where have you been, father?”</p><p>“I had a lot of paperwork to do today, and I later went to tavern with Yushiro. I haven’t spend much time with him for a while, he’s been taking a lot of long missions.”</p><p>“How is he doing?” Madara asked, not wanting to go quiet at the mention of the name. He didn’t want Tajima to get suspicious.</p><p>“Mostly, well. He is worried about Hisa, though. He thinks she might be unfaithful.” Tajima frowned. “I did tell him not to take such a young wife at his age. Nobody ever listens to me.” He let out a small laugh, looking at Madara.</p><p>“Does he know with whom?”</p><p>“No. Why? Have you heard something?”</p><p>“Oh, no, no. Just wondering...” He tried very hard to keep his tone nonchalant. Given that his father said nothing more about the topic, he deemed it safe to assume he succeeded.</p><p>Both of them focused on a different topic for a while, then headed inside to have dinner. Sitting down at the table, he found he was still not accustomed to seeing Sumi sitting at the big dining table with them, with another servant doing the work that used to be hers.</p><p>Good for her, he thought.</p><p>“Don’t skip the vegetables, brother in law.” Mego smiled at him, placing a leek atop the rice in his bowl.</p><p>“Thank you, Mego.” He gathered the patience to accept her kindness, even though, with everything he learned today, he just wanted to yell at her to stay away. But she didn’t deserve that, nor was she the one to blame for all this. He should have known better.</p><p>As soon as he finished his food, Madara got up and wished everyone a good night.</p><p>Once he was safely isolated in his own bedroom, he changed into his sleeping clothes. The servant who cleaned his room left the window open, and he went over, wondering whether he should even close it. The night air felt so good in his hair and his shirtless torso. He inhaled deeply, trying to relax from the stress of that day.</p><p>He laid in his bed, not able to sleep right away, but wishing to simply rest his eyes in the dark; when he heard a knock on the door.</p><p>“Yes?” He called and sat up. A sigh escaped him when he saw who it was.</p><p>“Brother in law? I’m sorry for intruding…” Mego whispered, holding a candlestick in front of her.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be here at this hour.” Madara said, his tone unintentionally colder than he intended.</p><p>“I just… I need to speak to you.”</p><p>“Can’t it wait until morning? What’s so important, anyway?”</p><p>She remained silent for a few moments.</p><p>“You’re right, forgive me. I’ll see you in the morning.” Her voice shook ever so slightly, someone who spent less time with her probably wouldn’t even notice. “Sleep well, brother in law.”</p><p>Madara was already about to change his mind, get up and have her stay, but she already closed the door. So he stayed put.</p><p>Distance, he reminded himself. If there was any way to achieve it, this was it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sumi stood still, with her arms spread and her posture unnaturally straight, while the tailor fixed this or that side of the dress she was trying on. It wasn’t even really a dress, yet; just the long part, without sleeves. They wanted to make sure every centimeter of the fabric was in perfect place, and had found several things that needed to be altered.</p><p>The girl already felt like she could maybe care a bit more for all these preparations for the wedding, and seeing how hard everyone else worked, made it seem like she didn’t even bother to think about it. She did. And, as much as anyone, and probably more, she wanted everything to go smoothly.</p><p>But, sometimes peoples’ perfectionism was going too far.</p><p>“What comes next?” She whispered to a young girl standing behind her – Toya. Toya usually worked in the kitchen, in Mego’s parents’ household, but was serving as her hand maiden for now. She needed one, given that Mego still couldn’t leave the house without Madara as escort.</p><p>“Clan history, dance lesson and then… uh… Pleasuring lesson.” The young hand maiden blushed, averting her gaze.</p><p>Sumi rolled her eyes. How much more discomfort will she have to endure before this farce is over?</p><p>“Ow…” She looked down at the tailor’s apprentice, who had just pricked her leg with a needle.</p><p>“Forgive me, my lady!” The poor girl backed off and bowed, holding her eyes tightly shut, presumably waiting for scolding.</p><p>Sumi sighed, and offered a small smile to try and calm the situation.</p><p>Funnily enough, she always thought that if she could switch places with people above her, she’d enjoy looking down on servants, just because she could. But now, she found this shift more uncomfortable than anything.</p><p>“Be careful!” The tailor yelled at the apprentice, about to hit the girl, and Sumi raised her hand.</p><p>“That won’t be necessary. Let’s just get this over with.”</p><p>……….</p><p>History lesson she survived. Her dance lesson didn’t last even a full hour. There was no need for it anyway, as she had already told everyone – but who had ever paid her any mind? A change of status didn’t warrant that, apparently. When Mego was younger and was being taught to dance, she, in turn, taught Sumi. But, as in all else, people completely disregarded her words, and insisted on doing everything according to the grand plan.</p><p>Walking to her next appointment, she was fairly positive it would be the worst one yet. A lesson in pleasuring… Just how bizarre do preparations for marriage have to be?</p><p>Toya stood close by, while Sumi and her teacher sat around a table, facing each other; bed looming at the leftmost wall of the room, as she tried not to look at it, not wanting to give away how nervous she was.</p><p>The teacher – a former courtesan – talked and talked about what was expected of a wife in bedroom. And Sumi was committed to listening; it was her last lesson for the evening, she’d manage.</p><p>“Had anyone ever told you about love making? Your mother, or someone else?” The woman asked.</p><p>“Well… My friend told me. I read about it, I… I’ve done it. It’s not strange to me.” She explained calmly.</p><p>“Excuse me?!” The teacher suddenly gasped, narrowing her eyes at her. “You mean to tell me you’re not a virgin?” She whispered.</p><p>Sumi shook her head.</p><p>“How did this happen?! And you’re just saying that so casually?!”</p><p>Sumi leaned back in her seat, giving the woman her most unimpressed look. Since gaining her new status, she had almost perfected it. She would not have a courtesan lecture her about not being virtuous.</p><p>“I was raised a servant. I never thought I’d be married at all, much less to anyone important.” She was determined to stay unbothered about the matter, and hope for the best. That Tobirama can’t expect things like that from her when he just jumped her with his proposal without her even knowing about it.</p><p>It took the woman a while to wipe that annoying, concerned look off her face, but eventually she did. And after about ten minutes of conversation, she deemed Sumi capable of ‘pleasuring’.</p><p>Thank gods, the girl thought. This, too, is finally over.</p><p>……….</p><p>It was one of those perfect spring mornings, when warmth of sun and chill of wind work together to create probably the most magical weather of the year.</p><p>Trees, bushes and flowers had begun to bloom again, and it was at last warm enough to spend time outside. Mego gathered up some silk, thread, and other material she would need, to go sit outside and work on some embroidery. Within the garden fence, at least, she had freedom, and with this wonderful weather, she could finally take advantage of it.</p><p>Pup – yes, Doro’s pup, she wasn’t very creative with names – was lying by her feet, as she was starting to slowly fill in the lines she had drawn on the fabric, while slowly rocking in her chair.</p><p>When she was only about half done with one floral motif, she heard steps approaching, and looked up to meet Sumi. The girl sat in a chair next to her own, and yawned lazily.</p><p>“Good morning, my lady.” She greeted. Mego chuckled.</p><p>“You’re quite a sleepyhead, Sumi. I never noticed.”</p><p>“Sleeping longer is the one welcome change.” She scooted her chair closer to Mego’s. “May I see?”</p><p>They discussed briefly which colors would look better on the vibrant fabric, then Mego went back to work, and Sumi observed her peacefully, occasionally playing with Pup, when his pleas for attention got overbearing.</p><p>“What are you doing today?” Mego asked, not looking up.</p><p>“Uhm… dress fitting again, and history. No pleasuring, thankfully.”</p><p>Mego burst out laughing, accidentally making a mistake in her embroidery. She put the framed fabric down on her lap to get her scissors.</p><p>“Oh, I know. It’s the worst. How did that go yesterday?”</p><p>“Well… Not great. My virginity isn’t as negligible as I thought.” She exhaled a long breath of air. “I’m trying not to worry, but… What if he gets angry with me when he finds out?” Sumi whispered. She looked exhausted, now that Mego took a closer look at her.</p><p>“Maybe he won’t notice? People don’t always bleed on their first time.” Mego tried to reassure her.</p><p>“He probably wouldn’t notice on his own, but… shouldn’t I tell him?”</p><p>“Why would you do that?” Mego gasped.</p><p>“Well, what if he asks?”</p><p>Mego put down her work, sighing. “Then… I suppose it would be best to lie.”</p><p>“How can I lie to my husband for our entire lives? This is such a horrible beginning and—”</p><p>“Shh!” Mego quickly interrupted her, when she heard a bat of steps coming their way. Both girls averted their gazes towards the porch behind them, soon being met by men of the house, carrying their weapons, off to the small training arena they had set up in their backyard.</p><p>Tajima was lecturing Madara on speed, when they stopped, upon seeing her and Sumi were already there.</p><p>“Good morning, Mego, Sumi.” Tajima greeted. They replied in unison, smiling at the man. Madara nodded their way, and proceeded to follow his father in silence.</p><p>Sumi gave her a look, but kept quiet until the two went far enough.</p><p>“Did you two have a fight?” She asked worriedly. Mego shook her head, and shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>“No… I have absolutely no idea what I’ve done. He’s been like that since yesterday.” She tried bending down from the chair to put her material away, since the mood for crafting had left her, but couldn’t because of her stomach. Slowly, she got up and started to put the things away, motioning for Sumi to stay sitting down, as the girl was already about to jump and help her.</p><p>“Maybe something else bothers him?” Sumi suggested. “He wouldn’t be like that without a reason, especially to you. He adores you!”</p><p>“I tried talking to him, but he keeps refusing to speak to me.”</p><p>She had gone over every time they had spoken in the past week, and couldn’t remember one instance where she might have been hurtful or disrespectful to Madara. The only conclusion she was left with was that she had become a nuisance.</p><p>“He’s probably just tired of me.” She tried sounding nonchalant, and failed miserably. “I’ve been clinging to him for everything since Izuna—” A sniff escaped her, and almost right away, she felt Sumi pull her into a hug.</p><p>She hugged her friend back, feeling almost pleasant pressure in her sinuses as tears collected in her eyes. They stood embraced in the blooming garden, and what started as a soft stream of tears soon turned into gut-wrenching sobs. Mego unintentionally squeezed her friends shoulder almost too hard, her tears wetting her face, lips, chin, Sumi’s neck. Her entire body shook as if every part of her wanted to join and cry too.</p><p>“Mego, calm down. Shh…” Sumi whispered gently, patting her back, since she had gotten loud. But it was nearly impossible to stop. She couldn’t even pinpoint one reason to weep over. There were so many, and they all came rushing towards her at once: Izuna was dead. She was the luckiest girl in the clan to end up with such a gentle and good man, and he was now dead. And she was living like a leper, shunned and rejected, because he died, as if it was her fault.</p><p>Or maybe it was? If everyone thought so, who was she to say it wasn’t? Her Sumi was leaving; her friend, and sister, and everything since they were little. She would be shipped off to live among strangers, and who knows when they’ll see each other. This… this baby was coming and she didn’t even know if she wanted to have it, or if she was even ready for it, and she didn’t even have a husband to raise it with.</p><p>And upon all else, the one person she felt would always be there had started to push her away. She was overbearing, and always tagged along and bothered him. That had to be it, there was no other reason.</p><p>“What is it?!” Suddenly, she heard Madara’s voice. In only a couple of seconds he had made his way over and separated her from Sumi, holding her shoulders and looking at her.</p><p>“Sumi, what’s happening?! Is she alright?” He raised his voice impatiently. Mego wiped her tears, but to no avail. She had been holding everything in for far too long.</p><p>“Take her to lie down. Sumi, you bring her some water.” Tajima, as always, remained reliable. She heard him in the background telling a servant to prepare calming tea.</p><p>Her cries were diminished, but didn’t stop, even when Madara picked her up and made way over to her bedroom.</p><p>Once he laid her down on bed, Sumi followed and had her drink some water. Her breathing still hasn’t completely stabilized at that point, but she felt she had cried her fill, and was slowly calming down. Sobs escaped her chest, but tears had stopped.</p><p>Soon, the servant arrived with her tea, and the room was filled with people; Madara and Sumi, the servant, Tajima by the door. She leaned her forehead on her knees.</p><p>Now that she was a bit calmer, embarrassment was beginning to kick in.</p><p>“The three of you leave. Let’s give her some space.” Madara said over his shoulder. When the door closed, he slowly sat at the edge of the bed.</p><p>“Are you in pain? Is it the child?” He frowned, observing her.</p><p>“No, it’s not the child.” Her throat felt tight as she spoke. “I’m sorry for worrying you all. I’m fine now.” She took a deep breath in and out, and was finally done crying. She was overwhelmed by that strange relief that tears bring.</p><p>She shifted uncomfortably, and frowned at Madara, who still hadn’t budged from his seat.</p><p>“I said I’m fine, brother in law.”</p><p>“A person doesn’t cry hysterically when they’re fine. Tell me.”</p><p>“There’s nothing to say. I was just sad.” She shrugged, brushing her hair behind her ear.</p><p>“Why were you sad?”</p><p>“I really don’t want to talk to you now, brother in law. Please—“</p><p>“But you will talk to me. Don’t make me ask again, Mego. Speak.”</p><p>She looked away, looking at nothing in particular, and remained quiet. So did Madara. But he usually wasn’t very talkative, and she… well, she was. The air was thick with discomfort after only a few minutes of silence, and she conformed.</p><p>“I’m lonely. And rejected.” She began. “After Sumi leaves, I will be all by myself. That’s why I’m sad.” She had simplified it to the maximum, but really didn’t feel like explaining every single thing that bothered her.</p><p>“Father and I are here.” Madara said matter-of-factly, earning himself a scoff from her.</p><p>“Father in law and I share nothing but formalities. And you… I can take a hint, brother in law. You don’t want me around anymore.”</p><p>He sighed wearily, offering her his everlasting frown.</p><p>“For gods’ sake, Mego, that’s not true.”</p><p>……….</p><p>Madara knew he would have to face this conversation sooner or later, after the minimal communication between him and Mego the day prior; but he frankly didn’t expect it to be this soon.</p><p>“You completely pushed me away, and I can’t think of any other reason! You can tell me, what have I done?” She began gesturing wildly, and he couldn’t help thinking how good it is to see her speak like her usual self.</p><p>“It isn’t you, Mego. It’s…” He took a moment to think. “It’s everyone else.”</p><p>“What do you mean, brother in law?” The girl almost pouted, clearly confused.</p><p>He shifted in his seat, clearing his throat, as he looked for a proper way to tell her what he knew. There was nothing proper about the whole situation, so in the end, he concluded, it mattered little how he breaks it to her.</p><p>“Others…” He gestured, “People of the clan… Seem to have misinterpreted our relationship.”</p><p>“What? I don’t understand…”</p><p>“Exactly, I didn’t either. Some believe we’re inappropriately close, as in…” He nodded, letting her conclude the rest on her own.</p><p>“As in?...”</p><p>“You won’t make this easy, will you? As in, they think we’re fucking.”</p><p>Mego gasped, covering her mouth. Her eyes suddenly became restless, never staying on him, but roaming around the room. She appeared to have something to say several times, but was, essentially, speechless.</p><p>“And not only that. There are rumors of your child being… well, mine.”</p><p>Her eyes finally stopped on him, her gaze dead serious.</p><p>“They couldn’t think that we… behind Izuna’s back…”</p><p>“Yes. That’s why I tried to put some distance between us, at least in public.” He explained. “For your sake, and your child’s.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you just tell me, brother in law?”</p><p>Madara shrugged.</p><p>“I don’t know. I suppose I didn’t want to upset you.”</p><p>“So you ignored me and kicked me out of your room?” She attempted a joke, and he gave a small smile.</p><p>“We will have to be mindful in front of others, but I am here, as always.”</p><p>She smiled, and gently brushed her fingers over his.</p><p>“Thank you, brother in law. That’s all I need to know.”</p><p>He still loather the rumors and those who came up with them, but he could see it, too. The two of them truly had the habit of treating each other like lovers. The difference was, he saw nothing wrong in it. Because, despite what they think they could see, he didn’t perceive Mego as a woman.</p><p>He looked at her, bathed in the sun that shined through the window; her face still a little puffy, some of her hair hanging loose from her long braid, her lips reddish, gaze adoring, her warm hand gently resting atop his own.</p><p>Fuck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Stress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think it looks… fine.” Butsuma nodded in hesitant approvement, while they stood in the middle of the place Tobirama’s wedding feast would be held at. A cleared circle, among the mess of a building site that would be their village – with a wedding arch stuck in the middle of it – wasn’t what Tobirama would usually define as fine. But, it didn’t even really matter. It will serve its purpose, either way.</p><p>It could have looked way better, if it had been all set up inside their camp. But Uchihas decisively refused for the ceremony to be held on Senju grounds. And he and his father, obviously, refused to have it done on Uchiha grounds. It’s not like he was the bride; she’s joining his family, so it made sense for the wedding to be held among his kin. Then Hashirama suggested they make a compromise, and now it will be held among all this chaos.</p><p>“To think it came so soon…” His father commented, and he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. “You’re getting married in a few days.”</p><p>The older man smiled proudly, and Tobirama smiled back. However strange the whole arrangement was, marriage was the life point that a lucky few got to experience in their world. Hashirama and himself were Butsuma’s only children who even made it to adulthood; he didn’t want to ruin his father’s happiness by showing how insecure he was about it all.</p><p>“However, remember—“</p><p>“Don’t let her do whatever she wants.” He finished Butsuma’s sentence, having heard it a dozen times since he proposed to the Uchiha girl.</p><p>“Yes. Especially—“</p><p>“Since she’s from a different clan. We have to keep the upper hand.” He chuckled.</p><p>The man frowned at him, grimly. “It’s very easy to mock your father, Tobirama; but to live by those words, not so much. If you grow to love that girl… she may very easily end up doing as she pleases with you.”</p><p>“When had anyone ever done with me as they pleased, father? I know how to deal with people.”</p><p>“You know how to deal with subordinates and enemies. What do you know of women? When have I ever seen you with one?” Butsuma mocked, making him ultimately shut up. Mean old man, he thought to himself.</p><p>When his father’s expression suddenly changed, Tobirama looked at the direction he was facing, and saw Tajima and Madara approaching from distance. They all had to go over all the plans once more, and then… all there was left was to wait for next week.</p><p>……….</p><p>“You go ahead, father. I wish to speak to Hashirama about something.” Madara said, when he and Tajima were about to go home. In truth, he just needed to buy himself some time, so he could meet Hisa on his way back.</p><p>“Are you two forging plans behind everyone’s back, again?” The man looked at him suspiciously.</p><p>“No, nothing like that.” He smiled.</p><p>“Alright, then. You don’t want me to wait for you?”</p><p>“That’s not necessary.”</p><p>Tajima nodded, and went about his way, going back home.</p><p>He went over to Hashirama and suggested they take a walk around the site, to see how everything is going. The other delightedly accepted, and the two of them inspected this or that building or pile of material. Ultimately, he was content with it. It was not yet livable, but was progressing very well. They might be able to slowly start moving in as soon as four or five months after Sumi’s wedding to Tobirama.</p><p>“I’ll be on my way now, too.” He told the Senju once they had made a full circle, and shook hands with him.</p><p>He didn’t bother to go too fast. Tajima would ask questions if he caught up too soon, and Hisa already told him she had made time and will wait for him.</p><p>……….</p><p>Madara made his way through the large trees, now able to hurry up as he was travelling in a different direction from the one Tajima would take to go home. He and Hisa had agreed to meet by a lake, not too far and not too close to their camp.</p><p>Not long after, he was able to see the shiny surface of water, and when he came even closer, spotted the woman lounging on a rock by the shore. He paused to look around and try to hear any sign of someone having been following her there, but only heard birds and the wind.</p><p>She stood up from her spot, lightly jogged over to him and pulled him into a tight embrace. Madara smiled, and pulled the woman closer to himself, inhaling the familiar scent of her hair. Parting from her, he took a few moments to gaze upon her face, and tuck some of the black hair that framed it behind her ear.</p><p>It came as a surprise, but he did miss her. Not just the sex, but conversations and sarcasm she brought. They haven’t had a chance to meet up ever since Yushiro decided to take fewer jobs, almost a month ago.</p><p>They took a seat in the grass, and somehow, without a word of agreement, decided to just spend the time talking. They didn’t even really have enough time to make love; she definitely couldn’t stay away from home for too long.</p><p>Madara told her about the progress of their village and when she might expect to start living there, and she shared the details of training with her eldest daughter, who was apparently showing great talent as a kunoichi.</p><p>“I suppose this can’t go on for much longer.” He said after a while, clearly pointing to their relationship.</p><p>“Yes… Yushiro decided he’s going to spend more time home, with the children.”</p><p>“He knows.”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“I mean, he doesn’t know it’s me, but he is very suspicious of you cheating. He told my father.”</p><p>Hisa exhaled a long breath of air, running her fingers through her hair.</p><p>“This is it, then. We have to stop right now.” She stood up abruptly, looking down at him, her eyes filled with anxiety.</p><p>Madara got up too, and took her hand in his.</p><p>He didn’t want to let go of this woman. Their clan had finally, if albeit partially, achieved peace; he could now, perhaps, dare to have a meaningful lover in his life. And if Hisa walks out of his life completely, then… the only woman left by his side would be Mego, and he had an uncanny, but strong feeling that would be very bad.</p><p>“Hisa…” He began. “Is there any way you—“</p><p>“Don’t even say it.” She pulled away, frowning at him. “How can you even ask such a thing of me? Have you forgotten I have three children?! I should just abandon them because I like you? You’re not stupid like that, Madara.”</p><p>Not stupid, just selfish. He almost said, but managed to keep the words only as his thoughts. He would repress thoughts about his sister in law by separating a mother from her children. How did I even get here? He wondered.</p><p>“Of course. Forgive me.” He nodded understandingly, trying to appear as remorseful as he could.</p><p>“I’ll go back now. Wait a while before you follow.”</p><p>Having said that, she turned around and left.</p><p>Sighing, he sat back down, and decided to amuse himself by throwing pebbles until it’s time to go home, as he did when he was a child.</p><p>……….</p><p>“Brother in law?” Mego ambushed him as soon as he reached the house. He smiled lightly at her eagerness. It was so obvious she was up to something.</p><p>“What is it, Mego?”</p><p>“I need your advice on something. Come, we’ll talk over tea.” She stood almost two meters away from him, busying her hands with hems of her sleeves. He motioned for her to lead on, noticing how she looked back every now and then, picking up or slowing down her pace depending on how close behind he was. She was trying to keep an appropriate distance between them.</p><p>Good, he thought. In truth, he worried about her not taking his warning seriously, but she seemed to have.</p><p>She stopped at one of the doors, and they were opened from the inside. There was Sumi, waiting for them in hers and Mego’s shared room. Madara cleared his throat. He wasn’t thrilled by the idea of them meeting inside her bedroom unless they absolutely had to, but at least they weren’t alone; although, it wouldn’t surprise him if his imaginative clansmen came up with a tale of him taking both women for himself at once. That thought amused almost as much as it repulsed him.</p><p>Regardless, he took his seat on a cushion and took a sip of hot tea, before turning his attention to the females before him. They sat opposite of him, their posture straight, faces uncomfortably serious, and their mouths, unusually, closed.</p><p>Frowning, he placed the cup back on the table, not looking away from the two.</p><p>“What do you want?” He didn’t bother to conceal suspicion in his voice.</p><p>The girls faced each other briefly, then turned back to him. Mego took a deep breath. So it’s favor, not advice they need, he concluded easily.</p><p>“So… Sumi’s wedding is coming up soon…” She began.</p><p>“Yes, for months now. What of it?”</p><p>“Well, and I am, given my status… not exactly wanted there.” Sumi nodded her head at Mego’s every word, as if she was saying anything concrete. He decided to be silent, and see what they actually had in mind.</p><p>“What if I could be there?” She bit her lip, waiting for a response.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. “And how ex—“</p><p>“Hensōjutsu.” Sumi interjected excitedly even before he had a chance to finish.</p><p>It was unlikely, but he gave it a few seconds to make sure they weren’t joking. When their expecting gazes didn’t budge, a snicker involuntarily escaped him; and he barely managed to keep it from evolving into full-on laughter.</p><p>“You, Mego? You are going to do Transformation jutsu and attend her wedding like that?”</p><p>They exchanged a sad look and lowered they gazes to the floor. Did they rehearse this or something? He was beginning to get annoyed. After all the weariness and stress from this day, he didn’t need their foolish ideas on top.</p><p>“Are you two insane?” He decided to face Sumi first. “You’re supposed to be the responsible one between you two. What’s wrong with you?”</p><p>“Brother in law—“ Mego began, but he motioned for her to be quiet.</p><p>“And you… You’re about to go into labor any day now! Are you even aware how good your chakra control has to be to keep a jutsu up over time? No, of course you aren’t. What the hell do you even know of shinobi techniques?!”</p><p>He got up to leave, but remembered he forgot something.</p><p>“Where did you even get that idea?”</p><p>“We looked for things to read around the house and… came upon this jutsu.” Mego explained quietly, not even facing him.</p><p>He sighed, shaking his head in disapprovement.</p><p>“Just so you know, I will leave a shadow clone behind on that day. Don’t even think of going behind my back.”</p><p>“Alright, brother in law.” Mego said compliantly. “We wanted to ask your opinion first, anyway.”</p><p>“It’s not alright! Are you aware what you two are suggesting? You want me to allow you to break the law; and for what?! So you could attend a wedding? Believe me, you’re not going to miss much.” He headed for the door, still feeling burdened and angry after that entire day. He paused once more.</p><p>“And not to mention that you’d play around with the techniques we developed to fight off enemies and keep you safe! People who are risking their lives on the battlefield have the right to wield jutsu, not the likes of you two!”</p><p>With that, he finally exited the room, making sure the door doesn’t escape his rage either.</p><p>………..</p><p>At last alone, Madara threw himself on his bed. He started to feel a grip of headache around his brows, and tried to relax, in hopes it would go away.</p><p>He wondered briefly if he could have been milder in dealing with those two, but ultimately decided he did the right thing. They were sprouting nonsense, and it should be treated as such.</p><p>One thing that made him feel slightly better was the fact that he didn’t feel strange around Mego back there. It might have been him overreacting, but he truly panicked, thinking how he had started to view her in a different light.</p><p>No, he wasn’t exactly lusting for her. If that was the case… he didn’t know what he’d do.</p><p>That wasn’t it. She wasn’t really his type, to begin with. Not that she was half bad. He sat up abruptly. There it was, now he felt strange again.</p><p>Ever since the other day, he had tried to rationalize and explain to himself what it was. He knew very well at this point what it meant to desire someone, and this wasn’t it. The problem was, he learned, that he had never even thought of Mego as a woman before… Gods, that’s a stupid way to put it.</p><p>He knew she was a woman – she’s pregnant, duh. But… he had never considered her an eligible woman; someone he could ever be involved with. And learning how everyone around him seemed to think they could be and were involved… he just couldn’t help but imagine what those people imagined. And shamefully, didn’t wince away from it.</p><p>Alright, that’s enough. He decided, and pulled covers over himself, deciding to go to sleep. He had a feeling this annoying day might only get worse if he allows it to continue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crowd of unfamiliar faces waited, as Sumi was approaching the place, led by Iekara. She looked to her right to face the old man, and he offered a small smile, seeing how nervous she appeared. Somewhere among all those people, she spotted the wedding arch, and under it, the tall figure with discernible silver hair.</p><p>A shaky sigh escaped her, as she wondered how she’ll make it through that entire day without embarrassing herself. Her wedding dress was too long, for example. Three people worked on it, for weeks! And they managed to leave it so long it kept getting under her feet. It was supposed to drag on the ground a little, sure, but this was just inconvenient.</p><p>As they came closer, she now saw Madara, as well. He stood on the left side of the arch along with the rest of attendees from their clan. He gave her a slow nod of encouragement, after she kept eye contact with him for a few moments. To think she’d feel at ease to see him, of all people; but in these surroundings, any familiar face was more than welcome – since the one she hoped most would be there, couldn’t attend.</p><p>Knowing that Mego won’t be there made her worry less about the ceremony itself, and more about the reception and celebration that comes afterwards. She’ll be so bored, with nobody to talk to, and on the other hand, she absolutely can’t afford to look it. It must appear as if she’s having the time of her life…</p><p>Somehow, simultaneously, it seemed she and Iekara had been approaching the arch for too long – and still, she suddenly felt overwhelmed by how quickly they arrived and how close the thing was. A smiling man standing next to her groom caught her attention for a moment; his brother, she recognized. Sumi managed to somewhat smile back at him. He, at least, seemed very welcoming. Her father in law to be, however, had a face colder than Tajima’s, she thought.</p><p>Finally, Iekara smiled at her one last time before leaving her before the arch, and retreating among the rest of the Uchihas.</p><p>Watching him leave, she became paralyzed in her spot, suddenly without anyone to hold on to for support. Grim faces surrounded her from each side, as if they just waited for her to make a mistake. Oh gods. She hated their attention. Why did they all have to look so angry all the time?</p><p>Then, she saw a hand, outstretched, inviting her to hold on to it. Looking up, she met face to face with her groom. He was serious, appearing to be absolutely calm. How does he do it? She couldn’t help but wonder.</p><p>After she finally moved, and placed her hand into his, he guided her over to his side. And it began.</p><p>……….</p><p>Tobirama was freaking out. The ceremony itself went well, nothing out of the ordinary occurred, but he wasn’t so worried about that, to begin with. He had to stand there and wait for the bride, then exchange a few formulaic sentences with her, and that was it.</p><p>What worried him, was everything that comes after the wedding. He stole a glance at the bride sitting next to him. An Uchiha. Just what had he gotten himself into? If not for his sister, he never would have willingly merged with that cursed clan.</p><p>This Sumi, herself, may not be like that – she wasn’t even a kunoichi, so there’s little harm to be done by her. But her sons… His sons! They would be warriors, possibly would inherit the Sharingan from her side, and then subject everything and everyone around them to those bloody eyes for even an ounce of power.</p><p>How was he supposed to father the children who carried such potential for evil? How was he supposed to father any children at all, all of a sudden?! Before this, he hadn’t even given any thought to the concept of starting his own family! All he wanted was to peacefully work on his ninjutsu and mind his own business.</p><p>He dared to glance at Uchiha Sumi once more, while she was looking ahead of herself, humming to the music. How many of her plans he had destroyed with his silly proposal, he wondered.</p><p>“Tobirama!” He snapped out of his gloomy thoughts when his drunken brother appeared between him and Sumi, hugging their shoulders and bringing them both closer to himself. The girl smiled in an attempt to match Hashirama’s joy, but ultimately failed. Tobirama could tell she wasn’t any more thrilled than he was.</p><p>“Brother,” Tobirama sighed, “You’re drunk.”</p><p>“Yes, I am! Why aren’t you?!” His arm left Tobirama and he hugged Sumi, pressing her to his chest, causing her to laugh, and this time around it seemed genuine. “Look what a beautiful bride you have! Celebrate! Go dance!”</p><p>Taking her by her hand, Hashirama had her stand up, and then it was over – the guests were beginning to look their way, and before long, all the attention was directed at their table. Tobirama was obligated to stand up too, and dance with her.</p><p>Suppressing another irritated sigh, he concealed his unwillingness to participate, and stood up as well. He took her hand and they went over to the middle of the room, where some of the guests were, joining them in their traditional dance.</p><p>Given the type of the dance, and their patriarchal traditions, at no point were the two of them too close to each other, and thanks to his height, Sumi soon gave up on looking up to face him the whole time. Eventually, she settled for looking over his shoulder, probably to spare her neck the strain; at the same time, sparing them both the discomfort of having to stare directly at each other.</p><p>He noticed, however, that she struggled to effortlessly move, constantly looking down at the ground between them.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” He whispered.</p><p>“My dress…” She whispered back, looking up at him with her dark eyes, “I’m afraid I’ll trip on it, it’s too long.”</p><p>“Let me hold it.” He offered, and they ceased to move for a bit, while he was attempting to take a handful of slippery silky fabric in his hand. But, almost, in the same instant, he froze, when people around them started making noise. They toasted to one another, cheered and laughed loudly, shouting words of encouragement towards him.</p><p>He felt his ears burning, able to bet his all they were redder than Sumi’s wedding dress, once he recognized the reason they made so much noise was that he had his hand on the girl’s thigh. He let go immediately, and Sumi had to settle for dancing with her dress in the way until the song was over. As soon as it was done, they went back to sit down, wishing to hide from all the ogling and suggestive smiles.</p><p>……….</p><p>Madara had spent the entire evening sitting next to Tajima, and half-interestedly listened to conversations he led with other men. Sometimes he’d busy himself with watching people dance, but stood by his choice not to participate – despite Hashirama’s extreme insistence. He, along with the rest of Uchiha who attended the wedding, weren’t the jolliest bunch; especially in these circumstances that were new to everyone. Although, he had seen an elderly couple join the other guests out there. Good for them.</p><p>Not all Senju were taking part in celebration, either. Butsuma, and many of the older men that accompanied him were just as still as the Uchiha were. But the gathering was fairly comfortable, there were no signs of issues arising.</p><p>Then, all of a sudden, Madara began to feel a familiar kind of unease; he was being watched. He concentrated on it, trying to cancel out the sound of music and chatter, and let his eyes subtly roam the room. What is it with him and weddings? Why do people always go out of their way to make him uncomfortable in these occasions?!</p><p>A strong sense of dread boiled within him, as concerns overwhelmed him in an instant. What if whoever was watching him was planning to attack? If any commotion should break out within the walls of this relatively small, new building, it would be a total bloodbath!</p><p>Of course, in every political event, there are rebellions and people who reject change. What if this was the chance they looked for to strike? Well, it was actually the perfect timing, the more he thought about it. The noblest, strongest people from each clan were right there.</p><p>His gaze searched for Hashirama, but saw him toasting with someone, a grin from ear to ear plastered on his blushing face. Madara gave up on him immediately; knowing Hashirama, he probably knew what he was doing and wouldn’t render himself completely useless, but he was very drunk, and on his merry way to get even more so. So, the next logical option was Butsuma.</p><p>Madara straightened in his seat to face the long table on the other side of the room, parallel to their own, hoping the man would soon look his way; then his attention was drawn to Butsuma’s left. There sat his daughter, accompanied by another girl; and she immediately looked away, covering her mouth in panic, as she realized he had seen her. The girl sitting by her side giggled and patted her back.</p><p>He inhaled deeply, in relief; and almost facepalmed at the sheer stupidity of the situation. Here he was panicking for everyone’s life, while it was just two girls looking his way for gods know what stupid childish reason.</p><p>“Are you alright?” He heard Tajima ask. He nodded halfheartedly, then took his wine, in hopes it would calm him a bit.</p><p>He avoided looking at the general direction of that table, so they don’t by any chance mistake it for him giving a flying fu—</p><p>“Madara?” He looked behind him, when Hashirama touched his shoulder. “Come, I have to tell you something.”</p><p>Unwillingly, he stood up and joined the Senju, following him to the nearest corner. Right away, it occurred to him it might be something important, but seeing how Hashirama never stopped smiling, he deemed it safe to assume everything was fine.</p><p>“What’s happening?”</p><p>“My Yuna would like to dance with you.” He snickered drunkenly. “She won’t stop bothering me with it. Would you ask her to dance?”</p><p>“What? No.” He frowned. “We already decided there’s no need for matrimony between her and me.”</p><p>“I’m not telling you to get married, am I?” The other gestured excitedly. “She has a crush on you. Come on. Just humor her.”</p><p>Oh, for gods’ sake.</p><p>……….</p><p>Yuna took a big sip of her wine, causing her handmaiden to protest and whisper to her to slow down. Her face was already reddish, and she could feel the heat all over her body. She was just too nervous the whole evening!</p><p>Why hasn’t anyone told her how handsome Uchiha Madara was?! Her father and eldest brother just cornered her one day and told her about this important treaty with the Uchiha clan, and how they needed her to marry one of them. It sounded like a horrible idea, to be sent off to live among Uchiha, whom she grew up fearing. Brother Hashirama did calm her a bit when he told her what old friends the two of them were, and how Madara is a good, trustworthy man.</p><p>Still, she wasn’t very happy with the whole arrangement, but it’s not like she had any real choice in the matter. Since she failed to show any promise as a kunoichi growing up, this was a way for her to be of use to her clan. She had essentially been prepared for something like this for a long time.</p><p>Funny thing was, she could have maybe even met him once; she heard he had been to their house when he returned Tobirama to them. And exactly during that time father decided to send her to stay with her uncle for a few days, surround herself with friends and cousins because she was devastated upon learning her brother had been captured.</p><p>Yuna sighed, stealing glances at his table. Is he going to ask me already?</p><p>She was growing impatient, and worried. Were the two of them going to be married, in the end? She had no idea. Tobirama was very happy to inform her about the arrangement being canceled, and Hashirama claimed it wasn’t yet certain.</p><p>At once, she snapped out of her thoughts when a figure stood before their table, blocking her view. Slowly, she looked up. Sure enough, it was him. She gulped down her saliva, suddenly getting the irrational sense she did it too loudly.</p><p>Uchiha Madara was definitely intimidating up close; compared to her, he was big, his skin was fair, hair indomitable. Black eyes looked down at her and people around her, almost with… boredom in them. He’s beautiful.</p><p>“My lady.” He spoke slowly, “Would you join me?”</p><p>Yuna looked to her right, at her father. Once he gave his approval, she reluctantly smiled at the Uchiha before them.</p><p>“Yes, my lord.” She got up, trying her best not to look as excited as she in actuality was. Once she came around the table to the side Madara stood on, she accepted his offered hand and they joined the other dancing people.</p><p>They moved slowly, as the particular song being played wasn’t very upbeat. Madara moved easily to it, but she could tell he wasn’t much of a dancer; he knew the steps but didn’t care enough to match them to every sound the minstrels played. She, on the other hand, loved to dance and was always praised for her skill, but was currently too nervous to show off her good moves, in fear she’d embarrass herself somehow.</p><p>Her breath seemed to hitch in her throat nearly every time they made eye contact, her mouth was going dry the longer it went on.</p><p>“M-my lord?” She heard herself speak up at some point, as if she had no control over it.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I… Well, I probably shouldn’t ask you this, but…” She paused to gather her thoughts as they picked up their pace once a new song, jollier and faster than the previous one, started, “Are we going to be wed?”</p><p>He appeared confused for a moment.</p><p>“No, not when Tobirama is marrying that Uchiha woman.”</p><p>“Brother Hashirama said—“</p><p>“No. Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>“I’m not!” She stopped dancing abruptly, looking up at him excitedly. Madara gave her a questioning look. “If…” She began more calmly, and continued to dance, not wanting to attract any attention from other people. “If it happens, I’ll look forward to it.”</p><p>She heard the man sigh, and nearly yelped when he used a particular move of their dance to pull her to him. He leaned in closer; his hair tickling her cheek, and his breath her ear. She barely contained herself from shivering.</p><p>“Don’t.” He whispered.</p><p>What? She gasped at the rudeness, going to take her hand back and step away from him, but he held it all the same, not letting her budge.</p><p>“When the song is done.” He simply said.</p><p>Reluctantly, she complied and continued to mechanically move for another long minute, until the minstrels hit the final note. He let go of her hand then, bowed politely and walked back to his seat.</p><p>Yuna felt the muscles in her jaw twitch while going back to her own table, trying not to display all her anger at the offense she just received. She really didn’t need additional questions from her father or anyone. This shall never be mentioned to another soul.</p><p>Seriously, how dare he speak to her like that?! No matter what Hashirama says now, she’ll never have anything to do with Uchiha Madara again.</p><p>What a horrible man. Brother Tobirama was right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a heavy sigh, Madara sat up on his cushion on the floor. Just for a moment he was overcome by worry as he knew he wasn’t in his own bed, as you do, but came to and remembered they were all still on the village grounds.</p><p>The shadow clone he had left back home had disappeared, letting him know the information it had gathered, and that woke him up. Hurriedly, he got up, stumbling through the dark in order to find Tajima. He felt someone’s arm or leg under his foot and heard the person groan and curse. But it was very dark, they wouldn’t know it’s him anyway; and, in this given situation, he really couldn’t care less about it.</p><p>“What is it?” Tajima spoke when he came close enough, sensing someone was approaching even before he said anything.</p><p>“Mego is in labor.” He gasped. “We need to head home immediately.”</p><p>“Madara, do I look like a midwife?” His eyes had gotten used to the dark, and he saw Tajima rub one of his eyes, yawning. “Shime and servants will take care of her.”</p><p>“But… None of us are there to be by her. How will—“</p><p>“Her mother is home, surely she won’t miss her daughter giving birth. Go back to sleep. When we get back it will be over, then you can spend time with her.”</p><p>Right. He sighed, nodding slowly to himself. Amako was there, so Mego surely won’t be alone. Unlike him, Amako, being a woman, would actually be allowed to stay in the room with Mego, to hold her and talk to her. She’d be of more use than him, anyway.</p><p>He made his way back to his spot, and lied back down. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly what time it was, but he definitely could tell morning was still hours away. Tajima wanted to wait until everyone heads home, but that didn’t even mean they were actually going to leave as soon as the morning does come. By the time everyone gets up, packs their things, makes sure nobody forgot anything, has breakfast, says farewell to the Senju…</p><p>Restless, he sat up again.</p><p>That was unacceptably long time to wait. He went telling Mego how he’s there for her, then failed to stay by her in the most important occasion. How stupid would that be?!</p><p>Not to mention that Izuna’s child was coming into this world! Madara knew he would forever feel guilty for missing that. He got up again and went to collect what little things he had brought with himself.</p><p>“Madara.” Tajima whispered in an exhausted tone from the other side of the room. “Go to sleep, we’re not leaving yet.”</p><p>“I’ll go alone.”</p><p>“Do what you want.” He heard the man mumble irritably.</p><p>Once outside, he pondered for a moment how long it would take him to get there if he ran. Well, he’ll know once he’s done it.</p><p>……….</p><p>The wedding feast went on until very late in the night, and so after it was over, guests from both clans were separated into the few of the finished buildings. It would take them several hours of walk to reach their camps, so they organized themselves in such manner. Sumi and Tobirama were the only ones who traveled back to Senju camp by horses.</p><p>It was their first night as husband and wife, and it was only appropriate they spend it in their home.</p><p>While riding in the carriage, each of them stubbornly faced their own respectable window. See, despite being fearful and panicky, Sumi wasn’t exactly shy. Rather than embarrassing, she found this situation to be very awkward. Tobirama and herself had exchanged maybe a few sentences ever, and now they were supposed to go to bed together and consummate their marriage.</p><p>If only they had had a chance to speak more often, or at least meet and look at each other more than they had, but, alas. She stole a glance at his profile. If only he was a bit different! If he was to take the initiative and make contact –  verbal or physical, didn’t matter, Sumi would easily adapt.</p><p>Like this… What was she supposed to do?!</p><p>After about two hours of riding, filled with thick, uncomfortable silence, the carriage came to a stop. Tobirama went out first, and went over to her side to help her come down. Aside from them and the coachman, the place was empty. Everyone was asleep, she safely assumed.</p><p>Tobirama slowly led the way, and Sumi followed, holding the hem of her dress in her hands. She tried taking in what she was able to see of the camp, concluding it really wasn’t much different from the one the Uchiha lived in. It consisted of little more than a dozen wooden houses, few stalls, and many, many tents; all of that surrounded by tall, wooden, spiky fence to keep enemies away.</p><p>Soon, they arrived before a house that stood in the midst of the camp. She followed Tobirama up the small wooden stairs and inside.</p><p>Two servants, a young boy and an elderly woman, waited in the hall, and bowed once the two of them entered. They were polite, but Sumi could feel the tension she caused them, just by being there, and being an Uchiha. She didn’t want to smile at them and show weakness, but couldn’t exactly face them and pretend she didn’t feel just as uneasy; if even servants could get her to be submissive, then she had already failed this entire thing. So, she looked before herself, at Tobirama’s broad back as he walked ahead of her.</p><p>“My lord,” The woman called, and they stopped walking; she briefly glanced at Sumi, “… My lady. I have drawn you a bath. We thought you might wish to relax after your trip.”</p><p>“A… A single bath?” Tobirama asked, not hiding he hadn’t expected that.</p><p>“Yes, in the big bathroom.” The servant smiled pleasantly.</p><p>He turned to Sumi, but didn’t exactly face her.</p><p>“You go ahead.” Looking over at the servant, he continued, “I’m sorry, aunt Haname, would you make me another?”</p><p>The woman paused, slightly confused, but ultimately smiled at him. “Of course.”</p><p>The servant boy led Sumi to the door of the bathroom she’d use, and left her there. Well, she didn’t know if Tobirama decided not to join her for her sake, in the first place, but she was truly grateful. Bathing together on their first night was way worse than simply heading to bed and finishing whatever they had to in dark, and it hadn’t even occurred to her that this would have been an option.</p><p>She lied in hot water, enjoying the smell of essential oils mixed in and incense that burned somewhere in the bathroom, and the fact she finally got to shed that dress of hers. She wished to stay in as long as possible, and postpone what comes after, but couldn’t exactly afford to do that. She didn’t want to offend her husband on their very first day. And truthfully, when she thought about it, she could have had things way worse than this.</p><p>Sumi knew many women who were arranged to marry much older and less attractive men than Tobirama, and those were noble, important women. She didn’t think she’d ever get a husband at all, and if someone happened to ask for her despite her status, she never imagined it would be someone very well of.  </p><p>After about half an hour had passed, she decided it was enough. Considering the time it took the servants to warm water for another bath, and prepare it, and for Tobirama to finish, she found it was about time to get going.</p><p>A silky, long sleeping gown was neatly folded on a small table, and Sumi observed herself in the mirror after putting it on. With her hands she tried a few different looks for her hair but ultimately decided to just let it down. She slid on a thin cloak to cover herself while passing through hallways, and finally, stepped out of the bathroom.</p><p>The boy from before stood outside, already waiting for her.</p><p>“This way, m-my lady.” A slight tremble was audible in his voice. Sumi nodded, this time offering a small, encouraging smile to him. They’re scared of you more than you’re scared of them, was the line that suddenly popped to her head, almost causing her to chuckle at the analogy.</p><p>Just like before, he held a candle to illuminate the way and led her to the door of her new bedroom, then left. Inhaling deeply, she reminded herself not to panic, or say anything stupid… Except, suddenly, she froze.</p><p>Pressure descended on her chest, and even though she had just told herself not to panic, she had begun to do exactly that. Thanks to all the distractions during the day, she had completely forgotten about her virginity – well, lack of – possibly being an issue.</p><p>What if he asks? –He won’t ask. –But what if he does? What if he notices? –How the hell would he notice? It’s not even a physical thing! It’s just a concept! –But what if he does ask?! –Why would he ask?! –I don’t know!</p><p>Rising her hand up to comb her hair out of her face, she noticed it shook slightly. This could ruin everything. He could very well just pack her up and send her back home if he was to make a big deal out of it. And her clan would completely hate her then.</p><p>There was really no point in just standing before the door, either. He might have even heard her standing and breathing there; shinobi sense you way before you come into the view. Taking another deep breath, hoping it would calm her a bit – which it didn’t –  Sumi slid the door open, perhaps more forcefully than intended and stepped into the room.</p><p>It was almost completely dark, save one thick candle by a window, and it was… empty. She closed the door behind her, folded her cloak on a table, and lied in bed, deciding it would be best to just try and relax.</p><p>She bit her lip. If she does very well and seduces him, he might not even remember to think about virginity? Right, that was the plan. With newfound resolve, she managed to find a both comfortable and good looking position to lie in until he shows up.</p><p>Ten minutes later, however, that position turned uncomfortable, so she simply turned on her back, letting her body relax into the cushion.</p><p>After another ten minutes had passed, she was already struggling to stay awake. It was very late, and the entire day and night were so stressful, she wanted nothing more than to sleep and drift away from it all.</p><p>For a moment, she considered maybe going to look for him, but that definitely wasn’t appropriate and she didn’t want to roam a yet unfamiliar house at this hour. Had the boy led her to the wrong room?</p><p>Unlikely! Her things were left there already, and both he and the old lady waited for them to arrive. They couldn’t have both made such a silly mistake.</p><p> Soon, though, the mattress became too soft and her eyelids too heavy, and she surrendered to sleep… and thus ended her first wedding night.</p><p>………</p><p>Not very far from the Uchiha camp, Madara stopped by a small stream in a forest. Kneeling down by it, he washed his face and had some water to drink. He had decided five minutes wouldn’t make much difference, so he sat down on the grass to rest before continuing.</p><p>Birds chirped, and grass and bushes rustled while animals were becoming active again. He leaned his head back to look up at the sky. It was still starry, but the blue darkness had turned greenish as sun inched closer to its rising. It would be dawn before long.</p><p> He wondered if he really would make it before it’s over. Sometimes childbirth took many hours, but sometimes, especially for young women, it would be over in as soon as an hour or two. Not that he was exceptionally eager to witness the procedure itself – he would wait outside anyway – he only wanted Mego to know he was there.</p><p>Why did it have to happen right when he was away, of all days? If that baby’s father couldn’t greet it when it comes into life, its uncle at least should. His thoughts held onto Izuna, and he wondered how long would he have to wait until he can take the baby to where Izuna was buried? Madara could almost hear his brother laugh happily if he was alive to witness all this, and a tiny smile involuntarily made its way on his face.</p><p>What the child will be like, he wondered. No matter whose traits it inherits among its parents, it will surely be a joy to be around. He sighed happily, and got up. He still had almost an hour of travel before reaching the camp.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. There</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Madara had reached the camp, morning was well on its way and the sun was out. Only one or two other people were out of their homes, greeting him tiredly as they passed him. He made his way to his house, stopping at the entrance to mentally prepare himself for anything he might see or hear next.</p><p>He entered the house, finally, surprised by how quiet it was. He could hear people moving, feet tapping on the floor, conversation here and there. He felt free to assume it was already over, and he wasn’t completely sure if he felt bad or relieved. Having expected to be greeted by shrill screams, the silence was a pleasant surprise. Still, he wished he had been by the door to hear the first time the baby starts to cry.</p><p>Heading down the hall, Madara made way for Mego’s bedroom. Before he had reached it, the door opened. A servant rushed out, struggling to carry a load of bed sheets all by herself.</p><p>“Is it over?” He asked.</p><p>She halted upon facing him, looking like she’s about to be sick. She parted her lips to say something, but ultimately, just shook her head and hurried along, not even giving him enough time to stop her. For a brief second he stood in the hallway unable to decide whether he should chase after the servant anyway, or just hurry up and get to Mego’s bedroom…</p><p>If she even was still there. Panic immediately started to take over him.</p><p>In the end, he decided on the latter and rushed over to the door. Breathing became hard as his throat tightened in worry, and he paused before daring to enter. You fucking idiot, he had to tell himself. After all he’s been through, had he really just spent past months of Mego’s pregnancy never considering that something might go terribly wrong with it?</p><p>His mind itself was hesitating to release the thought, but it crept out nevertheless… Is she dead? That would not be unheard of; Madara’s own mother had died giving birth to one of his younger siblings.</p><p>Exhaustion from running, from the wedding, from life overwhelmed him, all at once, and he leaned his arm on the door frame for support. Now that he had considered the possibility, he didn’t know whether he even should enter. What would he see?</p><p>Abruptly, as if frightened, he staggered back when the door slid open, producing Shime. The woman carried a white rag, turned pinkish from blood, still attempting to completely clean her hands as she walked. Her gaze softened into pitying one once she saw Madara.</p><p>“What…” He could barely decide which question to ask. “Is Mego…”</p><p>His eyes wandered the healer’s unreadable face, his heartbeat quickening with every moment he was made to wait for her answer. He could almost hear the words ‘She’s dead’, nearly tricking himself into believing he had actually heard them from Shime.</p><p>“She will be fine. But… The baby…” She finished by simply shaking her head.</p><p>“Can I see her?”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“What do you mean who?! Mego—“ He went quiet then, locking gazes with Shime. Her. “A girl?” He slowly asked, unable to stop his voice from breaking. The woman nodded sadly.</p><p>“I already had an assistant take her to my tent. We’ll bury her tomorrow.”</p><p>Another thing Madara never bothered to think of was whether the child was going to be male or female; yet, at that moment, it seemed as if a little baby girl, Izuna’s daughter, was simply meant to be born in their family… but, of course, just as her father, she was taken from them.</p><p>He sniffed, forcing back the lump in his throat.</p><p>“And Mego? May I see her?”</p><p>“I managed to calm her down and give her something to fall asleep. Don’t wake her yet.”</p><p>He nodded understandingly, and finally went inside.</p><p>The room was dark, as drapes were pulled over the window. Another servant was collecting washbowls and rags to take out; Madara waited for her to finish and leave. By then, he glanced over at the bed, and the one sleeping in it.</p><p>Just like when Izuna died, he didn’t know how to approach her; how to speak to her once she’s awake. Once left alone, he went to open up the window, then took a chair from the corner to sit by the bed and wait.</p><p>At least she shouldn’t be all alone when she awakes, if nothing else. Although, he knew his presence was a pretty worthless consolation right now; even to himself.</p><p>……….</p><p>Tobirama sat in his small library, studying a particular jutsu he wanted to work on. His fingers continuously searched for something to play with, be it edge of the paper, the desk, or his own hair. And his mind wasn’t much better. He kept having to reread the sentences, almost ready to just give up.</p><p>His brother told him to stay home for the day, so he can spend time with his bride and make her feel welcome in her new home. Honestly, he would rather do anything but. If he felt uneasy around Uchiha Sumi during the wedding, after bailing on her on their first night, he didn’t even have a word to describe his discomfort. Shame. Yes, shame cut it pretty close.</p><p>Exhaling tiredly, he wrapped the scroll and tossed it on a pile in the desk’s corner. Leaning back in his chair, he looked at the ceiling, wishing his mind was as white and clear as it was.</p><p>Look, he didn’t plan to just not go to Uchiha Sumi the previous night! He pondered on the matter over and over again, and during their entire trip he was attempting to bring together a proper way to address the problem to her. It was indeed his intention to talk to her about it! To try and explain why he couldn’t just lay with the enemy so easily, and try and get her to agree. Maybe she even felt the same way!</p><p>But… When time came for him to join her in their new bedroom, he just… He bailed. He convinced himself it would be alright to just not appear. It’s not as if she would tell anyone, when everyone in the house was a stranger to her. He simply… could do it. Yes, he had done it because he could, as bad as that sounds.</p><p>Quickly, he sat up straight upon hearing a knock on the door. For a moment he tried to remember if he had been expecting anyone.</p><p>“Come in.” He called, turning his chair so he would face the person.</p><p>Tobirama suppressed a sigh when the door slid open, revealing Uchiha Sumi.</p><p>“I’ve been looking for you,…” It seemed she was going to address him, but didn’t know how exactly. Unlike him, she wasn’t trained to conceal every emotion she might feel, so they were pretty much displayed right on her. She swallowed her saliva three times already since she entered, her eyes blinked much more often than usual, her lips would produce a tiny tick while she was silent. Discomfort. He only knew it all too well.</p><p>“How may I help you?” Tobirama faked ignorance, hoping Uchiha Sumi wasn’t actually confident enough to tell him off. She didn’t appear that way, at least. But then again, he appeared stone cold and collected, yet…</p><p>She hesitated for a while, which led him to believe she indeed came to talk about last night. A little optimism sprung inside of him, and he was almost willing to bet she would just excuse herself and leave him alone. Uchihas weren’t very lenient to their women, so boldness wasn’t expected of her.</p><p>“I was told we would spend the day together, and you would show me around.” She said, instead. Now, Hashirama obviously won’t ask about her time in bed with her husband, but he surely will inquire about her day. And if she tells about Tobirama not doing his part in it, Hashirama would get involved; and then Butsuma would get involved, and then…</p><p>He didn’t even want to think about what comes after.</p><p>Slowly, he got up from his seat.</p><p>“What do you wish to see?”</p><p>“Everything… I’d like to see shops, meet people…” She shrugged, looking up to face him.</p><p>“My sister Yuna could accompany you if you wish to shop—“</p><p>“I didn’t marry your sister.”</p><p>Something in the way Uchiha Sumi spoke, and the way her black eyes bore into him from below, made him nervous. This is one bold Uchiha woman, was what went through his head.</p><p>“Of course.” He cleared his throat. “Let’s get our coats and we’ll go.”</p><p>……….</p><p>Sumi was trying her best to keep her brows from coming together in a frown, while leaving the house with her husband – who wasn’t worthy of being called that! She was very angry, and despite her best efforts to be polite, she could tell he knew.</p><p>Last night, she let herself assume something held him back for too long, and in the morning actually blamed herself for falling asleep. She spent her first waking hours anxious, scolding herself for being a disappointment. She imagined Tobirama probably entered the bedroom, saw she had fallen asleep like an idiot, and left, as anyone would!</p><p>Then, however, he spent the whole morning clearly avoiding her. He never came by their room – well, her room, it seemed – never wished her good morning, never said a word during the breakfast she prepared for everyone after they came home and she completed the short custom with her brother in law.</p><p>All of the family in their own way had attempted to make her feel welcome among them. Hashirama, obviously, was very open and available. He had told her about ten times to talk to him if she needed anything. Butsuma was brooding, as he did during the wedding, but even he wished her a good morning and praised the food she made! Even their little sister, albeit all the while looking down her nose, offered her a compliment.</p><p>That was much more than she expected of any of them.</p><p>But, it was clear as day: Tobirama had no intention to bathe with her, he had no intention to sleep with her… Even just to get him to walk with her, she had to bare her teeth! In all honesty, she wasn’t sure what to think.</p><p>If he felt strange, she could understand. They were basically strangers, but almost all the marriages around them started that way, and other couples dealt with it in some normal way. If he loved another, or simply wasn’t comfortable with being close with her just yet, he could have just told her! But, no. He dragged her here, away from her home, for the purpose of his own plans, and now even had the audacity to completely ignore her!</p><p>Senju people passed them by as they walked, greeting Tobirama on their way; their eyes would linger on her for a bit, suspicious and curious, but most of them murmured out a short greeting for her as well.</p><p>It was evident they all had a lot of respect for him. Sumi took the chance to discretely observe him when she could. He was one of the clan’s greatest assets, a great warrior, and apparently an inventor of different jutsu. Men of his reputation and stature usually came off as very intimidating. Having grown up as a handmaiden, Sumi had spent all her living years lowering her gaze before such men. They were simply too intense and scary to face.</p><p>So, she was left wondering why Senju Tobirama didn’t make her feel that fearful reverence. She wouldn’t go as far as to be disrespectful to him, but her view of him was mostly shaped by their first ever encounter: this great man sat chained and defeated in a cage, eating the food she gave him off the dirty cobbled floor.</p><p>All she did feel upon looking at him was anger because of his ongoing behavior. She may have been too intense with it, because Tobirama turned to face her, chuckling awkwardly when she quickly looked away, frowning.</p><p>“Would you like to eat sweets?” He asked, leaving her confused for a few moments, until she spotted a stand selling food behind him.</p><p>“Yes.” Sumi replied in a slightly harsher tone than she originally intended. She couldn’t help it.</p><p>Tobirama smiled and went over, taking a minute to finish the purchase.</p><p>They kept walking slowly, soon following the path that led through the gate and away from the camp. Thanks to working people and horses, camp ground was filled with mud puddles; while the meadow and nearby woods surrounding it were perfectly green and fresh.</p><p>Sumi tried to make as little sounds as possible while eating her pastry, as they both went on not speaking, nature being the only one to produce any noise around them.</p><p>A small smile involuntarily made its way to her face once they entered the woods. The smell inside was musky and wet, and the branches of giant trees let in sunrays in thin streams, painting the leaves and the ground golden where they landed. She’s never been very far from her own camp, so she never went far enough to see any of these giant forests. She felt as small as a ladybug in there.</p><p>“There’s a pond not far from here.” Tobirama broke the silence, and she followed when he turned right, after a few minutes, arriving before the small body of water. She let out a sigh in awe at its beauty. If only they all lived in a better world, she could roam such places endlessly on her own.</p><p>She observed Tobirama while he removed his coat and placed it on a huge log by the pond. He motioned for her to sit, and she did, finishing her candy as she made herself comfortable. She half expected him to remain standing, given his unreasonable need to escape her, but he had joined her.</p><p>Well, she had asked to go around the camp, but this was way better anyway, so she let herself enjoy the view and scents of nature around them. Unsure whether Tobirama wanted to say something, Sumi kept silent too, even thought she felt his gaze on her. It was very strange to just sit around with him as if they actually knew each other.</p><p>“I will…” He started after a few long minutes, “I will treat you well. I just need some time.”</p><p>Sumi faced him. He indeed looked burdened. She nodded. Their marriage had only begun, after all. All she needed from him was to at least be bothered enough to speak up about it.</p><p> “It’s our first day, anyway. There is time.” She shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>“Yes… And when I say I need time, I don’t mean a few days, or weeks. I’m not even sure how long I’ll need.” He kept eye contact with her.</p><p>Sumi hesitated for a moment, before asking “Why?”</p><p>She wanted to hear whatever the reason was, in order to know what she was going to have to deal with.</p><p>“Why?” Tobirama shook his head, in disbelief. “You’re an Uchiha.” He pointed out as matter-of-factly, almost as if he found her question funny.</p><p>“And… Is that all? So? You’re a Senju!” She couldn’t help but find his reason slightly offensive. She went to remind him he initiated all of this in the first place, but he spoke first.</p><p>“I’ll assume you never had to kill a Senju with your bare hands?” His tone lowered, making the words he produced come off as even more frightening.</p><p>Sumi swallowed her upcoming words at his question. Suddenly, she felt restless, realizing she’s sitting centimeters away from a man who’s killed probably as many Uchihas as she knew. Gods, she had completely pushed all of that to the back of her mind, focusing only on herself. He probably took note of the fear in her eyes, making her wince when he awkwardly placed his hand atop hers.</p><p>“That doesn’t mean I want to hurt you, of course. Just… I need to get used to you not being an enemy.”</p><p>“Alright…”</p><p>He nodded, carefully.</p><p>“Fine. Let’s head back now.”</p><p>……….</p><p>When she opened her eyes, Mego was welcomed by a dark room. A bit of daylight sneaked in under dark curtains, but that was all. As soon as her sleepiness went away, she felt her throat tighten and her eyes itch with tears collecting in them.</p><p>With heavy breaths, she went to sit up, wanting to see how her body felt after childbirth. She sniffed, going to make herself comfortable since she realized there was no physical pain, except she felt lightheaded and slightly dizzy. Her breasts felt uneasy as well, and upon touching her stomach, she felt it was still nearly as big as it had been during pregnancy. She didn’t know when it would go back to normal.</p><p>Suddenly, with the corner of her eye she caught a silhouette by the side of the bed. It didn’t take long to recognize the discernible long, wild hair of her brother in law. He sat, leaning back in a chair, his head slightly turned left. He was asleep.</p><p>Mego was unsure when he returned. She last remembered seeing the clone he had left behind right when she went into labor. She felt her chin start to tremble when she thought how he must have felt when he heard the news. He waited for that baby more eagerly than anyone. Pulling her knees closer to herself, she hugged them, trying not to produce any sound. But, of course, it didn’t take long for Madara to wake up to her sobs.</p><p>He looked up, still for a few moments, as if he was processing where he was. Abruptly, upon seeing her, he got up, knocking down the chair in the process, and came over to the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed, and Mego could no longer keep quiet, once she felt his arm around her.</p><p>Parting her from her knees, Madara pulled her into a hug, holding her in the crook of his neck and caressing her hair. He sighed heavily, as she kept on weeping.</p><p>“You’ll be fine…” He whispered, leaning his cheek on top of her head.</p><p>“I know…” She choked out, parting from him. “But… Shime said she’s healthy! How could it come to this? I never guessed—“ Madara interrupted her with another hug. “I didn’t want her, it’s my fault…”</p><p>“For gods’ sake, Mego…” She felt him shake his head. “You took care of yourself, you ate well, you went to Shime… You did everything right. It can’t be your fault.”</p><p>“Then why?!”</p><p>“It happens! For some bloody reason, these things happen!” He placed a kiss on her temple. “Stop making it worse on yourself.”</p><p>“What will I do now?” She sniffed, pulling away yet again. She looked intensely into where she thought his eyes were; she couldn’t tell clearly in the dark.</p><p>“What will you do…” He repeated her question breathily. “Anything, whatever you want! You are alive, and that’s all—“ He stopped talking for a while, as if he wished to say something but changed his mind. “You’re alive, and you’ll be fine.” She felt his thumb grazing her cheek, and leaned into it.</p><p>Yeah, she definitely won’t be able to do ‘anything, whatever she wants’, and he knew that too. But she decided not to contradict him any further, and spare both of them more heartache.</p><p>“I’d like some water.” She finally said, wiping her tears, and slowly went to lie back down.</p><p> “Of course, I’ll get some right away.”</p><p>Madara swiftly got up, and headed for the door.</p><p>“Brother in law?” He stopped to look at her, waiting. “Open the curtain, please.” He nodded, and did so.</p><p>Mego squinted her eyes a while before they got used to the brightness, then looked at Madara, now able to clearly see him; still in his traveling clothes, pale and red eyed. She almost started to cry again, but managed to hold herself together.</p><p>She stretched out her arm, and he smiled, coming closer to take her hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze.</p><p>“I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Somehow, she managed a shadow of a smile too.</p><p>“Hurry up.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Nothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lounging on her bed, Mego lazily went through a scroll containing a recent love novel, unsuccessfully trying to stay engaged in it. For quite some time she hadn’t read any, but this past month she did nothing but rest after childbirth, so she had Toya, her newly appointed handmaiden, fetch the novel for her. She just needed something, anything to get her mind off of labor, childbirth, funeral…</p><p>But, she finally let up and admitted to herself, rolling up the scroll and setting it aside, the novel was of no help. Nothing was of help. Even if she could silence the thoughts about it for a time, her swollen, aching breasts wouldn’t fail to remind her; nor would the sudden rush of nausea whenever she remembered contractions and the pain she endured for nothing. Hell, the very room and bed she slept in were a constant, stinging reminder. The rightmost corner loomed empty, since the crib was taken away, and her mattress had a nasty red stain when some blood got through the towels that were put under her.</p><p>She didn’t even have any will to at least put some potted flower or something there instead. She didn’t have the will to do anything, at this point.</p><p>Her brother in law spent as much time with her as he could spare, but the works on the village were more intense than ever. He had to be there, to help plan and build. And frankly, even though he provided conversation and great company, she felt slightly relieved that he was away. He constantly had her go outside with him, make her think and talk about all sorts of things; or, once, he even thought of something he wanted to eat and had her make it next to all the servants they had in the house.</p><p>Mego was grateful for his attempts at making her focus on other things, but at times she very, very much needed to just stay alone and cry into the pillow.</p><p>“My lady…” Toya called, standing at the door.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Lady Amako is here to see you.”</p><p>“Oh…” Mego pushed the few scrolls under the pillows, and motioned for the girl to let her mother in.</p><p>“My dear.” Amako smiled going over to give Mego a tight hug. “How are you doing?”</p><p>“Well. I am better, mother.”</p><p>No different than three days ago, she wished to say, but had to understand her mother’s worry. The woman had made it her habit to visit Mego every two or three days, and despite feeling guilty about it, Mego had to admit she was sick of it.</p><p>“And you?”</p><p>“Oh, I am fine. Even better today, because I bring good news.” Amako smiled widely, giving Mego’s hand a gentle squeeze in excitement.</p><p>The girl had to smile back, and sat up to take the cup of tea Toya had brought them each.</p><p>“I’m listening.” She said, slowly stirring the beverage after adding a bit of sweetener.</p><p>“You have…” Her mother began, her smile growing ever wider while she prolonged the silence, “A suitor.”</p><p>Mego locked her gaze with Amako, watching as her cheerful expression was slowly diminishing, probably since she saw her excitement wasn’t reciprocated. She felt as headache slowly crept into her senses, and realized, she was unintentionally frowning. A broken sigh escaped her.</p><p>“A… A suitor?”</p><p>“Yes, dear. Enough time had passed since Izuna, and… as unfortunate as it was that your child didn’t… Your father and I decided it was time you remarry. You’ve suffered long enough.” Mego watched the woman’s hand slowly coming to rest atop her own, almost tempted to spill the tea on it, even if it would burn her too.</p><p>Instead, she drew another long sigh, and took a sip, to try and remain calm.</p><p>“And… Who is he?” She brought herself to ask.</p><p>“Terutoshi, son of Toshiuji.”</p><p>“Are you joking? Didn’t his wife leave him because he has a gambling problem? You’d… You’d give me to someone like that?!” Feeling the sudden urge to get away from Amako, Mego stood up, accidentally spilling some of the tea, and then simply handed the wet cup to Toya. “I refuse, absolutely. He’s gambled his way to the brink of poverty, and he’s… He’s losing hair, and is too skinny, and they’re not even a well respected family… No. Absolutely, no!”</p><p>Firmly, Amako set her own cup on the nearest surface and got up as well.</p><p>“And what do you expect?” The tone her mother spoke in almost made her want to start crying. “You’ve already buried one husband, Mego. You’re no virgin, you lost one child and there’s no way to know if you’ll ever—“ She paused briefly. “I hear these disgusting rumors about you, and I don’t even want to know it they’re true or not. You are, my daughter, damaged goods, as much as it pains me to say. And you can’t expect a prince to marry you. You will take what you can.”</p><p>“I will take nothing! I’m going to stay here, with people who don’t view me as a burden to pass on!” She covered her mouth for a moment, to stop sobs from coming out. Tears were already beyond stopping at that point, as they rolled down her cheeks despite her intentions to look tough. “I lost my baby, mother! How can you make me—“</p><p>“And I lost two before I had your brothers! But I kept trying. Then I lost them!” Amako gestured, not even attempting to hide her own crying expression. “Don’t tell me about loss. You need to stop living in clouds, Mego. Things are expected of you. I will not have you live here and continue fornicating with that resentful man you call brother in law!”</p><p>“Fornicating?! I never did anything inappropriate with Madara, and don’t you dare call him that! He cares about me more than anyone and I love him!”</p><p>“I know you love him. The whole clan knows you love him!”</p><p>“I didn’t even mean—“</p><p>The room became filled with heavy silence, when the door was abruptly opened, and Tajima stood by it, watching the three crying women stand disheveled and red faced. Yes, at some point the young handmaiden started to cry also, for panic or for whatever reason, Mego didn’t know.</p><p>“What is going on?” He spoke slowly, his strict gaze sliding over their depressing expressions.</p><p>“Father in law!” Mego rushed over to his side, wrapping her arm around his. “She wants to force me to remarry!” She pointed at her mother accusingly.</p><p>“What is this all about, lady Amako?”</p><p>“My daughter had wasted enough time here, lord Tajima.” She answered, wiping her tears away with her fingers. “One of your sons had made her into a widow and the other into the clan’s disgrace. I’m taking her home and giving her a new life.”</p><p>“Disgrace?”</p><p>“I’m sure you’ve heard the rumors by now.”</p><p>“I’ve heard some things, yes, but I trust my son. He cares for Mego deeply and would never do anything to sully her.” He raised his arm to ask for silence when Amako wanted to interject. “And by that, talk to him about this. Mego is his responsibility.”</p><p>“Now either calm down or leave. You’ve caused enough commotion in my house.” He added, stepping aside with only mild annoyance when she rushed past him and Mego to get out.</p><p>“So, am I right to believe you and Madara aren’t doing anything you’re not supposed to?” Tajima asked after a while, facing Mego, while she used her sleeve to wipe her face dry.</p><p>“Of course, father in law! I love and respect brother in law more than anyone, I could never—“</p><p>“Alright, alright.” He gave her hair a gentle pat. “I trust you.”</p><p>He was about to leave, but stopped to give Toya a curious look, since the girl was still weeping all the same, leaning against the wall as her shoulders shook with her sobs.</p><p>“And whatever happened to you, girl?”</p><p>“Forgive me… my lord.”</p><p>He sighed, finally going about his way.</p><p>“And to think I wanted daughters.”</p><p>Once they were alone, Mego went over to the handmaiden, to help her to the edge of the bed and calm her down at least a little bit. She rubbed the girl’s arm gently, repeating over and over how everything would be fine… Even though, nothing was fine, and at the moment, she felt as if nothing ever would be.</p><p>……….</p><p>“Don’t forget the last bag.” Hisa said, handing a nearly overfilled leather bag to a servant.</p><p>“Hey!” Laughing, she rushed after her little daughter, who ran right past her and back into the hallway, to join a hug Yushiro was giving their eldest girl. She stopped and leaned her side against the wall, watching them with a smile that was persistent on her face even though she kept telling them to hurry up and get going as her parents were expecting them.</p><p>It only got wider when their third girl jumped on Yushiro’s back, making him laugh.</p><p>“Alright, alright. You’re coming back in a few days, and I will be home.” He said gently, giving their each forehead a kiss.</p><p>“You promise, father?”</p><p>“Yes. I will be here.”</p><p>It took about another ten minutes for them to move and say their goodbyes to her as well, and finally, the servant left the house leading the girls across the camp and to their grandparents. After staying by the door for a bit longer to watch them leave, Hisa closed it and went back into the house.</p><p>When she made it to their living room, Yushiro was already busying himself with reading something, sipping a glass of wine in silence. She tidied up what little mess was made while the girls were getting ready to leave, then went to the window, feeling like checking the weather; although, she just recently stood by the door and had already seen outside.</p><p>She swallowed her saliva, which her mouth seemed to be producing faster than usual at the moment, and tried not to sigh at the heavy atmosphere that had descended on the room. Going to take a bath or simply saying she’ll head to bed would work as a good excuse to get away from it, but it was way too early for either.</p><p>Every breath, every click of a clock, pop of the fire, every creak of the wooden floor and furniture seemed to make way too much noise, emphasizing just how silent she and her husband were. He probably seemed unbothered, to someone who didn’t know him, that is; Hisa took notice of the way his fingers were restless on the clay cup he drank from, as well as the subtle clenching of his bearded jaw.</p><p>He knows. Madara’s words rang inside her head. How was she supposed to face Yushiro now? When she thought he had no idea, somehow, it didn’t even seem to matter. That affair she was having probably wouldn’t have continued for much longer either way, for everyone’s sake. But since he already knew… She had no idea how to behave.</p><p>Her entire being wanted nothing more than to be honest, tell Yushiro about it, kneel down if need be and ask for forgiveness. But, no moment seemed to be right for it. Well, that was probably due to the fact that no moment would ever be right for something like that! What was she to do? Plop down beside him and say ‘Sorry I cuckolded you’?</p><p>A sigh escaped her, and this time she did nothing to stop it. Slowly, she made way over and sat down beside him. She observed him for a few moments, took in his sharp features, traces of wrinkles on his warm skin, and the grays spreading here and there through his hair and beard. She cared for her husband, even if her actions seemed to tell a different story. She desired him, even, despite the seventeen year age gap between them.</p><p>His eyes lazily slid to her, the scroll he was reading was left resting on his lap.</p><p>“Is something the matter?”</p><p>“Can’t I gaze upon my husband?” She whispered, letting her fingers trace a small pattern in his beard. When she was first given to him, it seemed like the end of the world. But, her taste in men had matured quite a bit with her own age.</p><p>Yushiro smiled, returning the simple, short kiss she gave him. And another one; and one more before he pulled away and put some distance between them.</p><p>“You wish to have another child?” He asked, and Hisa almost cursed, now recalling just why she gave into her need for an affair in the first place. Not that it was any excuse, at least not a good one. But every time she tried to get intimate, he would remind her how traditional and stuck up he could be.</p><p>“No, we can do it without making—Why? Do you?”</p><p>“Not particularly, no.”</p><p>“Then we don’t have to make one. I just want my husband to love me.” She smiled lightly, cupping his cheek in her hand. She watched closely as he tried to smile in response, but his expression soon turned sour; not at all the proper reaction to her advances. He exhaled almost in exhaustion.</p><p>“And when your husband isn’t around, Hisa,” his dark eyes bore into hers, and she felt her breath thicken and her heart sink, as he finished, “Who loves you then?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Ignited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s over, Yushiro. It’s been over for a while now!” Hisa paced back and forth, her fingers unable to keep away from brushing her hair back in anxiety. “I’m sorry. I did a horrible thing, but it’s over now.” Her throat itched and she wished to cry, but didn’t want to make it look like she was trying to manipulate him with her tears.</p><p>“You know you and the girls are the most important to me, right?” She sat back down, and took his hand in both hers. “What I did… It didn’t mean anything. Just… Just sex. I—“</p><p>“Hisa…” Slowly, Yushiro released his hand from her grip, then put the paper from his lap back on the table. “I never asked any of that, did I?” His, commonly gentle, gaze darkened as he looked into her eyes. “Now, better tell me his name, and I will try my best to tolerate you, for the sake of our children. Or…” She gulped, not daring to interrupt him. “I will use genjutsu to find out, and then send you back to your parents. You know that means you could see the girls only sometimes, with my permission?”</p><p>“You wouldn’t really—“ Her voice broke despite her best efforts, and she went silent.</p><p>“Oh, I would.” Placing his fingers under her chin, gently, he made her face him. “I wish I was crueler than I am, but… You are the mother of my children. Hurting you would mean hurting them.”</p><p>His eyes intently glazed across her face, with nothing but disappointment in them. Looking back at him, Hisa found she never felt so deeply ashamed, but had to have at least enough resolve to not look away. Still, almost unbeknownst to her, a few tears left her eyes, letting her know she was crying only when they tickled her cheek.</p><p>Yushiro sighed tiredly.</p><p>“To think how much I trusted you, how proud I felt that you were mine…” Dismissively, he stopped holding her chin. “Now—“</p><p>“You know I love you, right?” She choked out, not even sure why she decided to say that at this very moment. She never told him she loved him, at least not so forwardly, yet, now she picked the worst possible time to do it.</p><p>If Yushiro’s eyes were filled with disappointment before, it was now replaced with a surprised sort of anger.</p><p>“Why, for gods’ sake, would you fuck someone behind my back, then?! What have I failed to give you?” He stood up abruptly, taking her place as the one who paced around anxiously. “I was always good to you, as good as I could be! How can you possibly love someone and then choose to humiliate them like this, Hisa?! Something doesn’t add up here!” He gestured in rage, accusingly pointing at her.</p><p>Hisa covered her mouth as a sob escaped her chest. Yushiro never used brash language; he even rarely raised his voice. The fact she made him so angry that he had to shout at her made her wish to fall apart right then and there.</p><p>“We’re estranged, Yushiro! We’ve had Hana three years ago! Since then you’ve rejected my every advance.” She stood up to stand opposite of him. “I feel like I’m a mother and a housewife to you – a tool! Nothing more! I just…” She paused to get her breathing in order. “I just wanted to be loved, as a woman; as a person. I’m sorry…” She let her arms limply fall to her sides.</p><p>For a couple of minutes, he remained silent, looking at the floor. When he spoke up, his collected, gentle deep voice had replaced the angry shouts from before.</p><p>“Unlike you, I keep my promises. What have I told you when we were first married and you wouldn’t stop crying about it?”</p><p>“But things have changed—“</p><p>“I guaranteed that I wouldn’t lay a hand on you except for the purpose of conceiving. And I kept that, all the while…” He slowly approached her, making her take a step back, but the sofa was right behind so she couldn’t go far. “Never, ever, going to another woman. Why? Because you’re my wife, and I swore an oath to you.”</p><p>“I made a mistake, alright? Forgive me.” Warily, she placed her shaky hand on Yushiro’s cheek. He frowned but did nothing to stop her. “I came to love you, precisely for how good and patient you are… I came to want you, so much…” She whispered.</p><p>“I can’t just forgive you, Hisa. I need his name.”</p><p>“I’ll tell you, just later, alright? I will.”</p><p>Easily, afraid to ruin the newly found peace in her husband’s expression, Hisa came even closer. Her hand traveled from its spot against his bearded cheek to the back of his head, her fingers burying themselves in his black hair. She observed his parted lips, then his lidded eyes, waiting for any trace of rejection, but was pleased to note she found none.</p><p>And right when she was about to kiss him, he kissed her. He kissed her, like never before. It was impatient, primal and angry. He bit and licked her lips, all the while she returned with the same eagerness. Yushiro’s hands roamed her body, groped and touched her without control, and she couldn’t hold in a gasp at this new side of him she’d never seen.</p><p>Turning her around forcefully, he had her kneel on the sofa, bending her over the recliner. He kissed her neck, breathing close to her ear, trying to lift her skirt, while her own hand found its way to his crotch, squeezing and getting him ready for what’s to come.</p><p>And then he took her, wild and passionate like she never knew he could be.</p><p>………</p><p>Madara’s day had been fairly good. He stayed over at the building site for a couple of days, overseeing the progress, and was now finally home. By his estimation, in about three months, small groups from both clans could start moving in. Hashirama worked very hard, and was his usual agreeable self, which made things that much easier on everyone.</p><p>He even inquired about Sumi, and learned she was doing very well. He was glad to hear it, and couldn’t wait to tell Mego. Any chance to say or do something that would make her smile, he couldn’t bring himself to miss.</p><p>“Father.” He greeted, entering the living room. Tajima sat in his chair, resting.</p><p>“Madara.” He nodded, speaking in his usual patient, slow pace. “Welcome back. You seem pleased.”</p><p>“Yes, very much so.” Madara sat down opposite his father. He shared a few details he thought Tajima would find meaningful or interesting about his time in the village. “How are you doing? Where’s Mego?”</p><p>Tajima cleared his throat, not bothering to conceal his discomfort. “She’s locked herself in her bedroom, as usual. Her mother stopped by to cause a scene a few days ago.” The man appeared tired and irritated.</p><p>“What scene? Why?” Madara set down the leather bag he carried supplies in, and leaned back to hear what went on in his household.</p><p>Worry crept into him. Couldn’t just one day be good in its entirety? Something always had to get complicated.</p><p>“She wants to arrange a new marriage for Mego.”</p><p>“Already?” He raised an eyebrow, finding it difficult to understand why Amako would force her daughter into a new marriage when she had only just been through that horrible thing. “She’s just—“</p><p>“I know. I told her to take that to you. So,” Tajima shrugged, “You decide what to do with her.”</p><p>Watching his father for a few moments, Madara wanted to protest, yet ultimately decided to say nothing. It would only start an argument, and that’s the last thing he wanted; although, he felt himself growing angrier with every passing second. Decide what to do with her. Was she a goat, a thing, a burden to pass onto someone else? Was he really the only one who cherished her as the mother of his brother’s child? Dead or alive, didn’t matter; Izuna loved her, and so he loved her. Hell, he loved her despite Izuna.</p><p>Instead of saying anything, however, he inhaled a calming breath, and got up.</p><p>“I’ll go freshen up.”</p><p>“Speak to Amako and Iekara after. I don’t want any more of this drama in my house.”</p><p>“Alright, father.” Already on his way, he stopped once his father spoke again.</p><p>“And I especially don’t want anyone coming here and slandering my son. You handle it as you see fit, but I would make sure the old woman learns her place.” Seeing how Madara remained quiet, Tajima went on. “I see you know exactly what people say about you. I have decided to trust you would never do such a thing, I hope I’m right.”</p><p>“You are, father. Thank you.”</p><p>……….</p><p>Fresh out of the bath, in light, clean clothes, Madara felt unburdened, despite the thick, unpleasant atmosphere that welcomed him when he entered Mego’s maiden house. A servant led him to their living quarters, and he entered to find Mego’s mother alone, sipping tea, with several different pastries served on the table before her. She took a small piece of cake, nodding in his direction and motioning for him to sit down.</p><p>He bowed lightly, and accepted her offer, choosing a spot from which he could clearly face her. The silence grew denser as seconds went by, and soon enough, he decided to get to the point.</p><p>“So, my lady… I heard you’ve caused quite the commotion while I was gone.” He began, offering a tiny, cold smile. Amako took her time to finish her cake before answering. Passive-aggressive much, Madara thought, slightly amused.</p><p>“Don’t get me started on what I have heard, Madara. I did what I did because I want to help my child.”</p><p>Madara nodded understandingly. He knew that, and he believed she harbored best intentions; still, she was approaching the problem with the worst attitude possible; worst for that very child she went on about.</p><p>“I know that, lady Amako. Mego should remarry if there is a man good for her. But it’s simply too soon. She is still mourning.”</p><p>He noticed the suspicion in the woman’s eyes as she intently watched him. He doubted she even meant to hide it.</p><p>“You wouldn’t mind her marrying another man, then? Is that what you’re saying?”</p><p>“As long as she accepts and the man is good enough for her—“ Madara let his words die down when the woman snickered. She snickered; at him. He sighed, wanting to keep his cool. Lashing out at her here would bring them nothing good. It truly pissed him off when people thought their age gave them the right to act dismissive towards just about anyone. “I said something funny?”</p><p>“Any good man would steer clear of my daughter, thanks to you and your liberal behavior. There is a man who would marry her, and at this point, that’s all we may expect.” Amako straightened herself in her seat. She looked at him with an almost sad expression, although demand was written all over her demeanor. “Unless…”</p><p>“Unless?” He urged.</p><p>“This doesn’t make me happy, but… Unless, you were to marry her.” She made sure he could see how displeased she was with her own suggestion. “You have already ruined her reputation, so I’d say you owe her at least that.”</p><p>Madara found himself sitting in silence for longer than intended. Not only was he lacking words, but he nearly felt short of breath, feeling as pressure built up in his chest. He sat up in his seat, unable to even hide his disbelief at the proposal. His thoughts were so unorganized for that brief time, that he felt headache slowly take over his senses. There was the repulsing thought of taking his late brother’s woman for himself, yet… Mego was so much more to him than just Izuna’s widow. She was her own person, a person he cherished and respected, even, and that couldn’t be said for many individuals.</p><p>He had had some strange moments where he thought of her in ways he shouldn’t have, but they would come and go, and he never actually took them to heart. He never, not once, thought of acting on them. But now, she could, in fact, be his. Mego could be his wife…</p><p>He could hear his heart beat in his ears. No, he couldn’t.</p><p>“Why…” He spoke, saying the only coherent thing he could come up with. “Why are you so set on marrying her again? She’s safe with us, and she never expressed any desire to leave.”</p><p>“Why? So she wouldn’t have to live like a widow anymore! Why else?” Amako gestured, like his question was the stupidest thing she ever heard. It could very well be, he realized. “I want her to be free, and happy, and beautiful like she had always been! Would you have her locked indoors for the rest of her life?”</p><p>He had to lower his gaze, realizing he had, in fact, hoped she would stay with them, simply as his sister in law. He had completely failed to consider what pitiful life she would have to lead. She’d be doomed to spend her days alone, banned from doing anything useful, allowed outside only with him there. Yet, could he really give her to someone else; much less anyone who wasn’t as good as Izuna or better?</p><p>No, no one else can have her.</p><p>As if she could read minds, Amako stood up and slowly walked over to his side. He felt the soft grip of her hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“I thought about this.” She whispered. “I know for sure you would be good to her, which… I really can’t tell for any other man I might give her to. You two are already—“</p><p>“We’re not like that, lady Amako.” He looked up at her. “I never touched Mego.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter either way, even if I trusted you. The rest of the clan doesn’t.” She sighed, and stepped away from him. “The two of you claim to love each other. Well, here’s your chance to prove it. Take some time to think about this.”</p><p>As she neared the door, Madara stood up from his chair. For a moment, it felt as if his lips would stay closed despite his desire to speak. His felt the familiar pressure inside of him, and once again, it became hard to breathe.</p><p>“There’s no need.” He cursed internally at the way his voice shook. “I’ll do it.”</p><p>……….</p><p>“So…” Hisa felt the vibration of her husband’s chest when he spoke, while she was resting her head on it. “His name?” Their breathing was still uneven and quick, while they lied together, wrapped in sheets.</p><p>She moved away, lifting herself on her elbows and facing him.</p><p>“Promise me you won’t do anything reckless when I tell you.”</p><p>“Depends what you mean by ‘reckless’.” Yushiro shrugged, playing with a stray lock of her hair.</p><p>Hisa sat up, wrapping her sheet closer around her body to cover herself.</p><p>“You know what I mean – that you won’t start a fight, or something.”</p><p>“Just tell me his name.” He demanded again, and she could very well sense she had pushed it far enough. She would have to tell him. Now.</p><p>“It’s…” She sighed, a new wave of shame overwhelming her. She had nearly forgotten about the whole ordeal for the day while they made love. “Madara.” She finished, carefully searching for some kind of reaction on Yushiro’s face. There was nothing too notable. A flash of anger, perhaps, which disappeared as swiftly as it came.</p><p>“How long did it go on for?”</p><p>“For about seven months…”</p><p>“That’s quite a long mistake, Hisa.” He observed her for a few seconds, and she almost felt the need to fidget under the pressure. Her body then calmed down, when Yushiro’s warm palm gently cupped her face. “I’ll bring myself to forgive you, eventually.”</p><p>She wrapped her fingers around his wrist affectionately.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Yushiro nodded, still appearing to be somewhat thoughtful.</p><p>“I’ll challenge him tomorrow.” He added, as if by the way, then proceeded to get up from bed and start dressing.</p><p>“What?” Hisa gasped breathily. “No. No! You can’t do that, Yushiro. That’s madness!”</p><p>“I have pride, Hisa. If someone beds my wife, he has to endure consequences.”</p><p>She hurried out of bed and slid her own dress on as fast as she could, following after Yushiro when he exited the room, and kept going despite her attempts to stop him.</p><p>“This isn’t just someone! It’s Madara! He’s a complete beast in fight, Yushiro, you can’t be serious. Senju Hashirama can’t best him, much less—“</p><p>“And what should I do?!” She was rendered mute again, when he raised his voice. “Just let it go? You are my family, so I must find it in myself to forgive you. And Madara?” Her husband spat the name like it left him with a bitter taste just by speaking it. “He’s nothing to me. And he will bear consequences.”</p><p>“What if you die?!” Finally, she yelped, grabbing his arm to keep him from leaving, since he was making his way outside. Yushiro glared at her hand that held him, then back at her face.</p><p>“Then you can just continue to fuck him.” He yanked his arm free, and left her alone. She sat on the nearest chair, leaning her aching head on her palms. How naïve she was to think it would all resolve itself so soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't always update on time, but I love writing this story and definitely won't give up on it.<br/>Thank you for reading, enjoy yourself!<br/>I would appreciate feedback ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>